


Stop Watch

by Shadow_Assassin



Series: Soulmates and Timers [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attacks, Avengers - Freeform, BOXES, Blood, Cravings, Death, Hate, Hunting, Hurt, Love, Low key Super family, M/M, Multi-personalities, Pain, Peter isnt sane, Self Harm, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, Starving, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Stopwatch, Stopwatches, alarms, clint barton - Freeform, poorly writen smut, possesivness, spider - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 87,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>Almost everyone receives a stopwatch. It counts down to the very second that one will come face to face with their soulmate. It supposed to be one of the most precious things anyone will ever possess. </p><p>Peter has a Stopwatch. He hates it. He hates them. He hates his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>. . .  And they haven't even met yet</p><p> <br/>Warning : It's unedited. By not edited I mean NOT EDITED<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [SomeOldLady33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOldLady33/pseuds/SomeOldLady33)  
> for all your wonderful work. It means the world to me and surely the readers as this story is basicly 30% typos.
> 
> hehe whoops... Don't write with a phone guys. Bad Idea.

At birth, everyone is given a stopwatch, but not a normal one. The stopwatch doesn’t count down just any amount of time because it only has one purpose. You can’t keep track of how long it takes you to run that mile that you’ve been trying to achieve, or that how long it takes you to do a rubix cube. It’s no application on a device. It’s small black screen with a matching, unbreakable strap, its technological origin unknown but around since the beginning of history.  
The stopwatch counts down to the time you have until you meet your soulmate, Your selected partner chosen for you by fate herself…

From the moment Peter Benjamin Parker was given his stopwatch, only minutes after birth, it read:

15:63:10:47

15 years, 63 days, 10 minutes and 47 seconds.

The only thing that could ever alter those numbers was the death herself deciding to steal your partner away from their one…. So they had said.

• • • • • •

As a teenager, Peter hated his stopwatch. He hated the red, digital numbers on the small, black device that would forever be strapped to his wrist.  
The first time it went off Peter was only thirteen. It read:

2:4:21:8

2 years, 4 days, 21 minutes and 8 seconds until meet his soulmate.

And then it stopped with a bloodcurdling screech. He had been out shopping with Aunt May and Uncle Ben when it had decided to announce the death of his awaited person, male or female unknown. The whole building went quiet as Peter looked down at his own wrist in shock before the tears had started to stream down his face. Everyone knew what the alarm meant. The young boy’s soulmate was dead…

Seventeen hours later Peter was red-eyed and curled up in his bed, staring at the still numbers when the screen relit, shone a with a bright, almost blinding light before it dulled in brightness and started to count again.

2:3:8:0

2 years, 3 days, 8 minutes and 0 seconds.

At that time, Peter had thought it was the grace of God. He had run to his Aunt and Uncle to share the news. They were as baffled as Peter was amazed.

• • • • • •

0:18:1:5.42

18 days, 1 minute, 5 seconds and 42 milliseconds.

Peter was fifteen when he had woken up, in panic by the awful, torturous sound that made his stomach churn and lungs stop trying to draw in air. No one heard his alarm or his sobs as he muffled his uncontrollable sobs in his pillow, believing he truly was alone in the world now, that he would have no one waiting for him in the future. That night, Peter cried himself to sleep much like he once had when he realized that his parents really weren't coming back for him.

The next morning, he had to wake up for school. Oh, how much he would have given to just die in the bed then and there... He didn't answer questions from his peers about the frozen numbers on his watch. He tried to hide it on the bus on the way to a lab facility for a science field trip. He was chosen for that trip along with fifteen other students from many others schools within New York State.

On his tour around the lab facility the watch started to flicker and glitch, altering between four set of numbers and count downs. Peter was distracted and tired. His foul mood made him oblivious to the spider that crawled along the collar of his plaid shirt before sinking it's pincers deep into a vein of his neck.

Peter blamed the stupid watch- No, his soulmate for letting him be so unaware to allow him to be cursed with his abilities.... But he blamed himself when Ben died. He blamed himself for not using his powers with more responsibility. But the results of the emotional trauma he blamed on the one he didn’t know, he blamed his causality count on the person who ruined his life. 

In a period of two months his watch had gone off four times. One of each alternate countdowns disappearing on random occurrence as if he had four separate soulmates until one night Peter woke to find his watch completely blank, the way it was supposed to be when your soulmate was no longer existent in the world. He didn’t have one he told himself over and over again. It was just a broken timer. Peter was torn between being heartbroken or finally relieved as he fell back asleep silently, no tears left to be shed for the person on the other side.

During the morning the watch showed a new time.

0:48:59: 4.5

48 days, 59 minutes, 4 seconds and 50 milliseconds.

48 days, 58 minutes, 4.5 seconds later, almost two months after but not quite, Peter was staring at his watch through the bug eyes of his mask.

0:0:1:00

Spider-Man was standing at the edge of a building not being sure about what to do. There wasn't anyone around. And there wouldn’t be unless someone came to the roof in the next minute. Maybe they were on their way up? He couldn’t hear anyone climbing the steps of the building nor the firescape… But, but they had to be. Peter, he really wasn’t alone in the world was he?

0:0:0:36

His heart rate was becoming faster as the seconds counted down. He was so close to meeting his soulmate. The person he most dreaded and desired. He wanted someone to hold him tight. To assure him he wasn't alone, that they hadn’t meant for what had happened to become Peter’s fate. 

0:0:0:0

The red numbers blinked as Peter looked around.

Nothing.

Nobody. No one to tell him he was loved and would never be left alone in the world, unable to ever find happiness.

Not even the rage-fueled super strength of New York's Spider-Man could rip away the straps of the mystic watch that counts down those ever so precious numbers. So Peter destroyed his heart instead. Without a heart, there was nothing to break… He doesn’t need a soulmate, or love. Spiders are solitary predators anyway.

 

The next day the countdown read:

2:4:7:30

2 years, 4 days, 7 hours, 30 seconds until Peter could meet his soulmate he deemed inexistent. What else could be the answer? 

• • • • • •

The watch went off a total of 47 times over the time of next two years. The amount of time it would take for the two to meet also changed. It skipped ahead 8 hours and 1 minute. Not a huge amount, but enough to both excite the arachnid despite his deeply linked hate to this person.

Soulmates were a cruel, cruel joke in Peter's mind. He was taught, as a child, that everyone gets a happy ending, but by now he knew better than to think such a thing. Why should his life be so engaged to a person that kept getting away? Peter wanted to hurt his soulmate. He didn't care, This wasn’t fair, He wants them to suffer through  
his own pain. To feel what it’s like to continuously be crushed and broken.

• • • • • •

The next two years continued similarly.

When college came around the watch continued to go off sporadically, even in his classes. Everyone stared at him while he quietly continued writing down his notes as if the device, which was permanently strapped to his wrist, wasn't making any sound. He couldn’t let himself be aware of it’s screeching. He just couldn’t or he knew he’d panic, he’d lose control and break down. All those walls he had built up to protect him would be torn away the moment the first tear fell. The professor asked Peter to dismiss himself each time it happened and each time Peter refused to leave the room.

His classmates started to whisper about him but he didn't care. How angry he must have seemed to others that cared for him despite being strangers. He didn’t need them, didn’t want them.

They didn't know.

They didn't understand.

After it happened a second time in his dorm room he went and found his own apartment. His roommate's questions having chased him away.  
Peter couldn't ignore his hate-fueled emotions he had towards his destined one. He thought of the titles the other was given with a venom as they didn’t deserve what the person on the other side of the time was called. His soulmate was ruining his life and he hadn't even met them yet. They were slowly turning his heart to lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could use a chill pill.

Spider-Man twisted his body avoiding all the projectiles that were flung at him by the psychotic green elf man on the glider. He landed in a crouched position ready to lunge forward those last few feet to deliver a fatal kick that would throw the man off of his stupid super advanced snowboard that Peter maybe a little, tiny, itty bitty bit was kinda cool in the prospect of when it wasn't being used to try and sooner confirm his date of death. No. No thinking about that right now... Oh but how wonderful would it be to think that his soulmate would be devastated by the sound of his stopwatch. Peter would hope it hurt them as much as it hurt him. 

Peter could do this. He could have the Goblin down before the guy even knew what hit him. Down, down the glider would fall before it would be just Peter plucking his nicely strung web that surely would be keeping the man dangling in the air. 

"Hey! You think I could go for a little joy ride when I web you up? Always wanted to try air boarding. Air because there's no know and it flies! You get it?" The eighteen year old chirped as he once again completed a move that many if not all olympic gymnasts would be envious of as he avoided a trolley of signature grenades at the spider. 

Just as both the superhero and villain were about to launch their next attacks, a loud shrieking alarm pierced the air. The hero faltered as an eruption of emotional torment tried to pull the arachnid down into the sharp claws of a fear induced panic attack. Peter shook his head, trying to push the natural reaction away. I knew he couldn't avoid it forever but he surely wasn't about to let it take over him now when people's lives were at stake.

The Goblin stopped to stare at the bug's right wrist where the timer was hidden under fabric and making the sounds all people stopped for... Or at least almost all. All the psychotic excitement, concentration and attention left the antagonist as he was assaulted with flashbacks of the time his own watch had gone off to point out the death of his wife, the mother of his only child, Harry. The man consumed with voluntary sorrow as the fight within him dissipated. 

Peter took this distraction as an opportunity and lunged forward to carry out his attack. The stupid screeching making his ears feel like they were bleeding wouldn't stop him, He was above the device, stronger than it and his emotions. The rest of the fight went downhill for the villain as he was still only half aware of what was going on as he was bound up with the webbing. Peter didn't take time to happily look at the shattered pieces of the hoverboard as it veered towards the ground without a pilot. 

While they waited for the police to retrieve the evil man, Spidey stared at the Goblin with blank, expressionless bug eyes as Osborn shifted uncomfortably in his temporary binding. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." The villain started, nothing in his voice like something Peter had heard from him while in costume. Peter's stature didn't change as the man continued. "I know what it's like to loose someone you love. I don't know if you'd met them yet but I understand what you're going through." 

Peter stared at Osborn as his blood felt like it was starting to boil with his anger that the man should think that he needed to sympathize for Peter. That all of a sudden he should act like Peter was only just a child. "Do you think I care?" He snarled as he straightened up from where he had been leaning against a brick wall in wait for the authorities to take the man away.

The Hero's response to the man by surprise as he flinched away. Never had he ever enticed a reaction anything like his for any of the deeds he had done against the arachnid. Being truly sorry for him wasn't something he's think would set the young man off. 

To Peter this was the universe's greatest offense it had ever? For a villain to pity Peter, to not see him as a foe but to think that Peter was weak and actually cared about his soulmate. To think Peter had a weakness because of the stupid person wearing the matching set of numbers.

Spider-Man didn't say much of anything when the NYPD showed up to relieve him of the babysitting duty. He left quickly and ignored the world around him as he went straight for one of the many rooftops above before ripping off a glove in order to look at his cursed watch that he hated with a passion.

A low groan stopped him just before the young adult could look down at the numbers that should be projecting on the screen. The timer had had enough time to reset its time so it should have a display but Peter turned around to see where the pained noise came from, more loyal to trying to make up for his bad deeds then care about his damned soulmate. From what Peter could see a man in a red and black suit he'd never seen before had crawled his way up the fire escape and onto the roof. Peter hesitated before walking towards the stranger.

The red, digital numbers of the man's watch caught Peter's attention as he walked closer, his advanced abilities letting him see the numbers clearly from a distance.

0:0:0:5

5 seconds.

Peter snapped his gaze down to his own watch

0:0:0:5

... 5 seconds.

All of Peter's past and present rage suddenly surfaced as his gaze snapped back to the masked man's watch. Peter started to advance forward in an angry stride.

0:0:0:4

0:0:0:3

0:0:0:2

0:0:0:1

At 0:0:0:0 Deadpool finally met his soulmate.

....

And their fist.

....

Mostly their fist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage male spiders with teenage human girl emotional issues
> 
> edited as is the last few chapters

( Fuck that hurts ) White complained as Wade clutched at his newly broken nose sponsored for him by 'Your Soulmate truly.' with his posture doubled over.

"You fucking asshole!" Spidey screamed at the man while grasping at his head "Who are you anyway!?"

[ What the hell is this guy problem? ]

Yellow muttered apprehensively seeming to shrink back within Wade's mind.

"Well I know who you are Mr. Spider-Dick. From what I've heard before, you were supposed to be a pretty nice guy. But it happens to be that, that ain't quite the vibe I'm receiving. Do you threaten people with their lives to make them say that? Christ, you psycho." Deadpool grumbled just as a small "crack"could be heard quite distinctly. His healing factor must have been working his nose because a good clot of blood streamed from the broken appendage.

Then Spidey said those special three little words:

"WhoTheFuck are you?" He snapped getting all up in Deadpool's business.

( Um... pretty sure those aren't the right three little words...)

[ More like three-in-one and two on the side ]

Deadpool pushes the man away.   
"I am offended you don't already know AND I'm also disgusted by your rude manners. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Deadpool noticed the way the Arachnid seemed to bristle at the last sentence. If he had any say on the subject, he was pretty sure got a warning tingle from somewhere at the sight.

"I asked Who-Are-You." The arachnid growled in warning.

"Dunno. Who's asking?" The mercenary snarks back while reaching for one of his weapons within his multitude of a collection on his person.

"Your god damn soulmate. That's who" The spider responded   
venomously quite clearly not amused with any part of the interaction the two men were having. (Could Peter consider himself a man quite yet? He was hardly considered a legal adult.)   
Deadpool froze as he stared back up at the narrowed bug eyes glaring down at him. The Merc's gun still half way out of its holster.

(What?)

[They... of all people.]

"Look at your watch" The arachnid hissed tugging Deadpool's right hand away from the gun and shoving the limb up towards its owner face.

0:0:0:0

Deadpool slowly looked at the gloveless wrist of the spider standing across from him in an eerie silence.

0:0:0:0

"Deadpool" The merc said quickly, answering the previous question. He was silent for a few rare moments before speaking again, appearing to recollect his attitude and thoughts after taking in the situation and getting a mental smack from his thought boxes. "Can I ask why my dearest soulmate tried to shove my nose up into my brain?"

(This is awkward. Forgot we even had a watch )

[ White, you freaking forget everything] Yellow Grumbled in pure annoyance with the other far less intelligent box.

"Ohhh, I don't know. Can you tell me why you died over fifty times in four years?" Spidey retorted. If this was a animal hybrid fic-

[Not that it isn't already being you know, the power of breaking the fourth wall we know he as Spidey is a hybrid... And we so are complete assholes ]

-and the other where a cat it would be clear that his ears would be pinned back and tail fluffed and lashing angrily.

"Why?" The Mercenary asked seeming not to know the significance of that question nor have a deep interest in knowing.

[Every time we died on the job, or you tried to "shut us up", his alarm went off. Every single time. ] Yellow answered his host with a grimace in his tone.

" I'm sorry" Deadpool said quickly at the realization as guilt quickly washed over him at the idea of how much trouble he could have caused his soulmate even if his words come out as if he was more forcing himself to apologize. It simply wasn't in his nature to say sorry. For anything, But the fact that the only person that might ever actually loved him or just remotely liked him suffered from having to think he was dead all his life brought forth a feeling he rarely felt or let himself feel.. But he knew that that little hope and dream of being   
accepted were, most likely, not in his favor. Especially not now after what thoughts he was sure were associated with him.

"I have a healing factor. It allows me to heal from any wound. I can't die. Not permanently anyway." He dared explain. He wasn't stupid, he knew that this fellow would be wondering how he was alive and what the stopwatch went off at all.

"Take off the mask." The arachnid ordered. His fists looked like they were ready to hit Wade again should he continue speaking. Clearly he wasn't entirely interested in the Merc's explanation.

Deadpool stays still at the request before speaking carefully with his warning. " You won't like what you'll find."

( Can soulmates reject you? Will he hate us not only for, I'm assuming, ruining a portion of his life but also for having his name written on our soul and heart? After he sees just how horrid we are inside and out...)

[ He deserves everything he asks of us... No matter the request]

"You're my soulmate, Whoever you are. I'll let you know that yes I hate you,That I haven't believed in you ever in my life... But I only will ever get one and if your what Fate has offered then I want to know what she's given me."The spider said, large lenses staring down into the dark depths of Wade's very being.

Deadpool was hesitant as he reaches for his mask. He didn't want to show this person what he looked like, not without knowing them well enough first. But at this rate he knew he would never get to know them. Spidey said it strait out, he hated him. To avoid having to see any reactions from the other mercenary closed his eyes tightly before pulling at the leather mask.   
After a long silence Wade wasn't sure if the Arachnid is still standing there before him or if he'd swung away at the sight of his ugly mug. After a long internal debate he decided to slowly open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved, scared or terrified when he realized that the arachnid was still standing before him having not moved from his place. 

( Well at least our nose is no longer broken to add to the ugliness)White supplies optimistically.

And that's when Wade noticed that the white eyed mask had also been removed from the Spider's face while he had been staring into space, to engorged in his own conversation to notice what was going on around him.   
Spider-Man was only a young teen. He was possibly just starting collage but from what Wade could conclude he looked a little young for that. His soulmate's hair was an interesting collage of mixed browns with an almost unnoticeable red tint. Only the well trained eyes of the assassin would be able to make out such a fine detail in the color on the first meeting. His eyes were a soft tone of grey with hidden gems of blues and greens. A splash of amber streaks in the grey fibers of the iris. His skin was pale in color and smooth, a beautiful face with soft looking lips.

And that's when Wade noticed the tears streaming down the other face. He automatically took it as a response to his own face.

[Well at least he didn't scream at the sight our own none to hot features...]

" I told you. You wouldn't like why you would see" Wade said looking away, wondering where his mask had gone. Had he dropped it? Why would he do that? Damn authors these days.  
Deadpool flinches when he is suddenly assaulted with a hug as the shorter one hides his face in Wade's shoulder.

"You're such a Jerk" The spider mumbles though still fiercely in manner as droplets of salt water continued to drop from his eyes.  
...  
As much a Peter had hated his soulmate his one and only deepest desire had always been to meet his other half after all the pain. To be sure they were real and maybe someone someday would be there to hold him while he was in pain. That was the only reason he would ever throw off the mask before someone. This wasn't just anyone and Peter couldn't allow his deep paranoia prevent him what had been kept from him for so long. 

"Still I'm going to beat the shit out of you " The arachnid added quietly, remaining in the embrace that Deadpool had finally given back.

"Okay." The mercenary agrees.

" Okay," Peter whispers in answer, the fight already draining from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How is it? This any better then the first chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter checks himself out

Much to Wade's relief the Spider indeed did NOT further beat the shit out of him. It would have been a good damper on the Merc's eagerness to hopefully further bond with the Hero... With his soulmate... Spider-Man of all people. 

Wade suddenly had many questions about the arachnid. 

Would he ever actuly get to see that face again? Would the spider ever tell Deadpool about himself? Is he in collage? What classes does he take? Who's his family? Did he have a good childhood? One unlike Deadpool's? Would Spidey care about him? Would he care or just pity him? Would they ever learn to love or would they be just friends? Would they be anything at all?

[ Don't get too ahead of yourself.] Yellow warns. 

Can he actuly stand to see the Merc's face again? Did he simply hug Wade as a way to hide from having to look at the ugly scars? 

( He was crying )

[ That could mean anything.]

Sudden doubt started to take over the Anti-Hero's emotions while he lay silently on a well worn out couch in his small apartment. 

Why was the universe so cruel? Why would it curse someone like the beautiful boy with a soulmate like himself. Someone who could simply only ruin the boys life. A person that was not only a monster but also insane, unstable, and untrustworthy. 

Not even Wade could trust himself to be around his soulmate. He would do something wrong. He always does. Wade knows that right this second that he may not entirely have any feelings for his soulmate. But it was only a mater of weeks, days, or hours before he realized he did. He doesn't want to be that kind of burden on someone like Spidey. Just a heavy weight of uselessness and trouble. 

[ Maybe we should push him away. Show him we aren't interested and save him the time of having to deal with us so he can move on and maybe find someone he will love. ]

( But he said to meet again. He even gave a location and time. Like a date. )

" A sorry not interested or Pity date. If a date at all." Wade says staring at the opposite wall.

He looks at his watch that had settled to just a steady display of 

\- : - : - : -

( ... I don't want to push him away. ) White says in an unspoken hope for the love he had always yearned for... That Wade had wanted. Always dreamed about but never received. 

[ Don't be like a child. We can't torture someone like that. Not him. ]

...

I wonder what his name is? 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter couldn't believe himself. What had he done? He had compromised his identity to a Mercenary that very well could turn around and sell away his information. 

' Well at least he doesn't know my name... I don't think. He shouldn't. I don;t know how he would get that information. He would only know my face. '

But that also didn't mean that the Mercenary wouldn't quickly obtain it. He is supposed to be the best in his field. 

Peter groaned as he read more about the man behind that mask. Deadpool. He was everything that went against Peter's morals as a Hero. Deadpool killed for money. His morals are questionable, and worst of all the Merc had a record for appearing very mentally unstable and psychotic. He was plain dangerous and Crazy and absolutely just what Peter didn't need to add to his life. 

Yet this man was Peter's soulmate and Nothing could change that. Despite Peter's newly obtained information on the man he still felt attached. Deadpool was still his whether it was totally agreeable or not. 

Peter didn't feel uncomfortable in the man's presence. His Spider sense wasn't even what alerted him of Deadpool's approach. He didn't seem unstable or psychotic earlier. He had appeared more in-confident and baffled then anything. 

Peter tapped the desk with his fingers. Should he tell the man his name? Could he actuly trust him with that? Or would he turn around and do something with it that would put Peter at danger?

Peter had all of tomorrow and most of the day after to figure that out. That was when he said they should meet again. A day when Peter didn't have classes and would only have to worry about work and Spider-man duties. He could figure it out later when he wasn't going to die of exhaustion. 

He closed the laptop and walked over towards his bed. It wasn't long before he found himself staring at his watch wondering when it would again go off before falling asleep. 

***

" Parker!" 

Peter sighs. He had just handed his boss his camera to look through. He hadn't had time to actuly print them off before coming here. Not that he really could afford to right now. It was hard to Pay for an apartment, be a collage student, Also while being New York's one and only Spider-Man. God was he thankful he got all those scholarships or else he would plain out be doomed. He should also really find a job as an intern. Peter has no desire to have to work for the Bugal any longer then he has to. 

" Yes Mr. J-"

" I said I wanted Pictures of Spider-Man from last night. "

" They're on there. You just have to press the button there on the- ... yeah that, " Peter sighs as the Mayor figures it out. 

" Wonderful. " The poor chap that always is basically ready at his bosses side is forcefully handed Peter's camera. "I want that on the front page! Coverage on the death of his soulmate is already ready for the press. We're waiting on you" The man barks. 

" Wait. What about my camera?" Peter asks getting up to go after the man with his camera. 

" Don't worry about it Parker." 

" But sir I need it to take pictures. Like for tomorrow's paper. " Peter says looking at his Boss. 

" You'll get it back. " The man says now distracted with an incoming phone call.

Peter glanced up at the office walls. They where covered in large posters of the pictures Peter had taken over the last few years. Large and small they cover the walls like the room of a little fangirl. Only this Fangirl was totally into well built guys dressed in very tight spandex. 

The thought made Peter want to giggle at his boss. Only thing stopping him was that he was the guy in the tight spandex. And now that he think of it he wasn't so very comfortable with some of the positions he was in for some of the enlarged photos. Peter really hoped this concept of decorating the room like this was a ' keep your friend close but your enemies closer' concept. 

Peter looks at one slightly to the left from behind Jameson's desk. Peter wasn't sure how that one was picked for publication. It certainly didn't make his body look bad, but it had a great view of his back side and on his standards was something a lot of people would probably judge for having on the front of a newspaper.

" Parker! Are you even listening? " Jameson Barks again. 

Peter jumps looking at the man with a deer in the headlights expression. 

His boss looks at him then the picture he was looking at before giving the teen an unimpressed look. 

Peter's face turns red at the realization of what it must have appeared at what he was doing. 

" I- I was just- Just looking for mistakes in the photo." Peter stutters.

" I don't care what you where doing. Just please do it on your own leisure time and not in my office." 

Peter eyes widen more as he nods his head. He could feel just how red his face was as he was handed his camera. Peter was quick to leave the room afterwards. 

Now just because the world was perfect and everyone had soul mates didn't mean people didn't judge according to your sexuality. Though Peter had never put much of any thought to his own he was pretty sure he made an impression on his boss that was very unprofessional. Though it wouldn't have been any better no mater what gender the person in the picture would have been. 

Peter really hoped his boss didn't look at him any different. It's not like Peter was really doing anything wrong. It was himself he was looking at after all. 

... Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. Still unedited btw. 
> 
> You can also find this fic on wattpad by Shadow-Assassin. 
> 
> has about 12 more chapters already written if you feel ambitious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canobilism

Peter woke late that Wednesday morning.

Tuesday, the day after the er... misunderstood situation in the office, the paper released the story about Spidey's mournful loss. The article was actually not offensive in any way, despite the fact that it was written by Jameson, himself (much to Peter’s surprise). That was, until Peter turned the page to read a continuation of the article. Filled with “what-if”s and unsupported accusations.

Jameson sure had some balls to date and publish that article. Soulmates were a touchy subject for a large population of the world, New York included.

Luckily for Peter, before he had even gotten out of class at noon, people had already swarmed the main Daily Bugle office building in defense of New York's vigilante. Many were yelling in Spider-Man's defense or shouting how Jameson had no right to speak of the incident in such a way.

No doubt, Spider-Man personally went and thanked the riot before getting them to peacefully retreat. He had received hugs from strangers and apologies for his loss. Along with a few offers for a new 'partner in crime,' they had called it. Spider-Man, of course, politely declined.

Due to the incident, Peter Parker, along with the rest of the staff, all had the day off. And Peter had nothing to worry about. No class today, no work today, heck, after yesterday, Spider-Man might as well take a day off too. And that left only his meeting with Deadpool to worry about and that was still hours into the future.

Peter sighed happily has he let his face fall back into the pillow as warm sunlight soothingly warms the light skin on his back and arms. The only thing that could have possibly made the moment any more calming was the idea of a massage. But Peter would have to live without that.

He started to drift off into a dreamy state. He dreamed about Deadpool. Reliving how strong he had been, how he could feel those strong muscles hidden under the suit as Peter had hugged the man close, all the while being able to hear a strong heart beat as he had hidden himself as he silently cried.

Could Peter love this man? Did he want to love this man? Would Deadpool love him back if he did? What if Deadpool only wanted to be friends? Or nothing at all? What if he was too focused on his job as a gun for hire to have to care about someone else?

What would Deadpool feel like to have to himself? To be able to hold close to him when he woke. To cuddle up to on the much too frequent cold nights.

So many questions Peter could only find out one way.

And he was terrified.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Don't blow this up. This could be our only chance. If it doesn't work out, we will push him away. )

"I don't even have any explosives. How am I supposed to blow it up?"

[ Not literal-]

"I know that! I'm not that dim witted!" Deadpool snapped at Yellow in annoyance. Not even the boxes in his head could tell when he was joking, apparently.

( I see red and blue! )

"Just because it's red and blue, doesn't mean it's Spidey," Deadpool criticized his box. Honestly, it was a plastic bag in the wind it had gotten all excited about.

There was a small thump from behind Deadpool, where he sits at the ledge of the building he was told to meet his Spider on. He turns to look at who had landed, having no doubt as to who it was. He was surprised by the lack of spandex that had been replaced by civilian clothing.

Spidey was wearing Converse with tighter jeans, a T-shirt with a grey sweatshirt, along with his mask which was hesitantly taken off and put into a backpack that hung over the older teen’s shoulders.

"Didn't feel like patrolling today," the arachnid explained while glancing down at his own cloths before moving over to Deadpool. He settled himself down to sit a normal distance away from the other man.

Deadpool looked at the younger with a sort of curiosity. He wanted to know what the spider's hair felt like. It looked glossy and soft, making his fingers slightly twitched at the impulse to touch, but he greatly restrained. Wade didn't want to ruin this.

Hazel eyes glanced at him, seemingly noticing the staring, causing Deadpool to look away.

"Um, do you like food?" the spider asked, seeming shy.

[ What kind of question is that? ]

( He's nervous just like us, you moron. )

Spidey seemed to pick up on his odd question and tried to fix it. "I- I mean, everyone likes food. I mean, I think. I guess I haven't really met anyone who hasn't. Even-" the arachnid abruptly stopped his rambling before starting again. "You want to go eat? I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving."

( He is totally cute af. He not only looks like a little cutie, but he even has cute little ramblings when he's nervous. )

[ Too bad we will probably never see him after tonight. ]

"Sure. Whatever you want," Deadpool answered Spidey.

( When we say anything, we mean anything. Dates, kisses, cuddles, cock, ) White says with a smirk.

[ Or killing ourselves, getting out of your life, being your own personal punching bag. ]

Wade could feel the pure look of death White was emoting towards Yellow from inside his head, along with the sudden jolt of fear on Yellows end as he quickly shuts his yap, having never received such a feeling from his fellow box in all the years they had been stuck together in Wade's head.

"Do you like Mexican food?” Peter asked, “I know this place that's pretty close. It's pretty good. "

( Is it made with real Mexicans? )

'That's not funny.'

"I do," Wade says to Peter.

( Little bit. )

'Just no. Cannibalism isn't funny. We have enough problems already.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So watcha think? Hope it's good. What do you guys want to see from this book? 
> 
> More anger?
> 
> Friendship
> 
>  Slow build?
> 
>  * sly look * Any. . . Special requests? Perhaps maybe-
> 
> Wade: Ass? Yes I want Spidey ass. certainly yes. 
> 
> I wasn't asking you right now.
> 
> Wade: But as the awesome character I am I want to give a suggestion and that's my input. 
> 
> You'll get your time to shine. But first let your fans choose.
> 
> Wade: Cause that went so well last time.
> 
> ... 
> 
> Anyway tell us what you guyS want!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not like everyone else Wade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter could tell Deadpool was trying to say something though he didn't see to know how to say it. With the way he would glance at Peter every once in a While with a guilty look, or how Peter had noticed the Merc's hand twitch as if he wanted to grab Peter, or give some sort of reassure touch. He noticed the way the man would seem to almost zone out or how his emotions could easily change even if they weren't talking like somehow Deadpool was hearing someone else crudely judging him.

It was something Peter was trying to figure out as they walked down the sidewalk, tacos long having been eaten. Deadpool was talking about some weird, scary squirrel he had seen earlier in the Park. 

" Wait it what?" Peter asks stopping the Merc as he continued to ramble.

" It attacked a pigeon and then started chasing me. And I'll freely admit that I may have squealed in a not so manly way." Deadpool says talking with wide hand gestures.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the confession. 

" It was a scary squirrel. Huge thing with beady little eyes that tried to eat your soul. I did not react in such a way without reason. It was almost as scary as a freaking cow. And I Hate cows. Their stares are very disturbing. " Deadpool says with a little shiver.

. . . Peter's soulmate is a Mercenary that is afraid of cows and big squirrels. . .

" Not to mention that cows are weird and not cute at all. They drool, They repeatably throw their food back up in their mouths to chew it again, they smell, they aren't a clean animal, and to put the frosting on the cake they also attack people." The Anti-Hero continues somehow managing to give Peter a Very serious look through the mask.

" Sure it isn't just because your wearing red?"

" Cows are color blind for your information and can't actuly see red."

" Okay. Okay." Peter says holding his hands up in surrender.

And again Deadpool fell quiet. A complete mood swing. He was now looking down at the sidewalk with the blank expression of the mask. Maybe he was bipolar or something? Or maybe. . . It had something to do with Deadpool being called insane? Some of the reports about the Man that Peter had read stated that the man would talk to himself and have random emotional outbursts or hallucinations resulting normally in destruction. But of all people Peter knew very well he couldn't trust just what he had read from the news or SHIELD files. No one ever got all sides of the story. Never took into consideration what really happened. Just like how Spider-Man is a menace that continuously bothers the NYPD and gets in their way and just causes more death and trouble while in reality if Peter didn't help he knew very well there would be a huge problem rather then a minor one along with being blamed for not being there. Peter needed to know this man before he made an verdicts against him.

" Hey. You okay?"

Deadpool glances up at Peter. " I'm sorry." 

Peter pauses. " For what?"

" Well I mean. For every time I just carelessly died. I guess I never, you know thought to think about anyone but myself. it never crossed my mind that maybe I would be hurting someone other then myself. You never even crossed my mind while I was at it. " 

The mention of the brutal abuse of the alarms makes Peter stiffen. He wasn't sure As to what he thought. The mention of the incidents makes his blood boil, but with the fact that is Soulmate was indeed here and alive made Peter want to melt with relief mixing with a creamy sadness that overwhelms him. All the pain he had been holding in, hiding away, putting aside. Sure when he cried when they first met much of his emotions spilled but there was plenty more thy hadn't yet drained. Pete isn't sure he wants in drain them. They have been with him so long he isn't sure he can He knows r can hide or cover them up easily. But he didn't want to dislike Deadpool. He wanted to get to know him. Give him a chance and hope for the best. Not that hope ever paid him any attention. 

" Im fine." Peter answers.

" No. No your not. I may not be known as a genius or mentally stable. But I'm not stupid. I know that you hate me. you proved that when we first met and I completely understand why and don't blame you. I know after two days you won't have just completely forgotten all that anger." Deadpool says moving to stop Peter from walking.

" I don't hate you." Peter says looking at the man

" Almost everyone hates me. Its nothing new. You of all people have the right to hate me. Not only did I carelessly scar many years of your life, I'm also one of the ugliest people alive you could have been paired with. Not only that, I don't die. your stuck with me forever. but if you don't want me that's okay. I expected that much. Ill get out of your life the second you ask. I honestly didn't plan on coming. I was going to spare you wasteing your time on me but my own selfish desires got in the way and here I am and-" 

" Deadpool!" Peter snaps. " I said I don't hate you okay. And just stop with the self depreciation. Okay not going to lie yes I'm angry with what you did. But I only will get one soulmate so can you please just stop? I want to be around you, if I didn't I'd have taken care if it a few days ago on that roof. now you can't go running away just because you think I'm like everyone else and just automatically hates you. Got it?" Pete says in clear annoyance. 

Deadpool just nods. 

" Good. " Peter says in a calming tone. He glanced up at the dark purple sky as it changed to a darker blue to soon turn an inky black within the next hour. " I think I'm going To be going home now alright. It's getting late. "

Deadpool just nods again.

Peter sighs. " I'll be on patrol tomorrow. Want to meet up some time then?" 

" Yeah." Deadpool responds. his voice sounding a bit higher then normal in nervousness. 

The sound makes Peter feel guilty as his gaze softens. " Ill meet you on the roof of the Main Daily Bugal office at 5:30. " 

The Merc nods again. 

Peter gives the man a reassuring touch in the elbow. " see you later then," he says before starting to walk away.

" Bye." Deadpool says reviving a small wave from Pete in acknowledgement 

' Great. I broke the Deadpool.' Peter thinks as he walks away disturbed by the mans sudden silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Just finished writing the twentieth chapter and I really can't wait for you all to read it when it's time to post it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Securities

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" No. That sounds like a bad idea. He might flip out if he finds out we tried to do that. We already made him mad last night." Deadpool says as he walks through the park ignoring glances from people passing by.

( Uhh. But I need to know. Think of all the more little details I could include in our imagines if we knew.) white whines much like needy pre-teen

[ Your not going to find those sorts of things out. And it's still a bad idea.]

" Let's do it." 

( Yes!)

[ Oh the stupidity in this plan is going to literally be our end. ] 

" Lighten up a bit, yellow....You know I kinda missed you when you were actually a yellow box. Brackets are so boring." 

[ We both know that there isn't a format for that. otherwise I would be a box. Yellow as a lemon. ]

" Why do people even call them that Lemons? Why don't they just say smut or less confusing words?" Wade stops abruptly. " you know I know that right now I'm just an image in your head and words on your screen but do answer my question if you have an answer. Cause I'm not connecting the dots between citrus fruit and special physical activities," The Merc says looking at an apparent nothingness causing more people to stare at him. 

[.... Riiiiight. Anyway. Back to why this is a bad idea.]

Wade takes out his phone ignoring the box all together as it rambles on. He types a few words into the Search bar of the ever so beloved Google search engine before the magical link he's looking for appears. He taps on It and waits for the Bugal web page to pop up before he looks trough a tab to find information on a certain someone. Almost all Spider-man photos are taken by a Peter Parker. 

He clicks on the blue text as the tab is redirected towards employee information. 

" Wow. That's impressive." Wade comments looking at the lousy excuse for information. All there was on the page included the guys name, phone number, and the statement that he worked for the Daily Bugal as a part time photographer. This was his best option to find out more about Spidey. If anyone would know him even the slightest and was bribable, it would be Spidey's own personal little paparazzi boy. Wade wasn't sure how well this Peter Parker would know Spidey but it was worth a shot.

He copy's down the phone number and adds it into his contacts for later use before he starts walking again, shoving his phone in a pocket. He walked a good half an hour before coming to the large building. He doesn't think twice before walking into the building. There is a red headed secretary at the front desk when he walks in. She glances up at him quickly while on the phone. 

He walks over looking around the large lobby before stopping at the desk. As if on Que the woman hangs up her phone before giving him a small, polite smile though confusion and evidence of distrust were apparent in her features. 

" How can I help you?" She asks

" I'm looking for a Peter Parker. The Spider-Man picture taker." 

" You mean photographer," 

" Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Wade responds in just as sweet of a voice while tilting his head to the side with a smile. He truly doesn't care what it's called and surly doesn't want to be corrected by Simone who thinks they are just high and mighty over him. He could could snap her neck any day without breaking a sweat. 

" He won't be here for another fifteen minutes. You can take a seat if you'd like to wait." she says still with the fake smile that was becoming harder to withstand by the second. 

" Thank you" Wade responds keeping his smile until she turns away before letting it fall. 

Secretaries. 

The Merc pulls out his phone once he takes a seat in one of the uncomfortable lobby chairs. 

" Definitely isn't Stark quality."

( His lobby is nice. Comfy couches. Big TVs, all high techy and stuff.)

[ Avengers tower now ] 

( Not to mention the sweet pent house.) 

He brings up the contact he had recently entered and taps the message button on the touch screen. It was truly a wonder how the screen works with his gloves on. 

He typed up a message requesting a meeting to ask questions about the Arachnid. Also adding the fact that he would pay generously for any information Peter gave. 

After he resorted to playing a his Sims freeplay game. It was a interesting pass time where he noticed he tended to track friendship statuses. He had recently added Spidey. He already had made the Spider dislike him to the first level because of the stoo watch incidents before interacting the friendship button twice to count for the hug and their hangout yesterday before adding another small angry interaction after Spidey snapped at him. The Arachnid's Sim was in a medium zone without decision as to what Wade was to him. Still only an acquaintance. 

Wade sighed. The only Sim that was a hero that he knew who as in a solid green zone was Captain America. But them again Cap was nice to everyone including Wade. But the Mer was still happy his childhood hero tolerated him. 

Along side the fact Wade tracked his friendship progresses on the game he also played a bit with shipping the characters. He had Tony Stark paired with Cap. Cause as terrible as they got along they made a cute pair. 

( I wonder who their soulmates are.)

[ if for some reason your actually accurate with this game we better get money for it if they are. ]

" Oh I highly doubt it. Could you imagine?"

Wade stopped to look up at the entrance when he hears someone walk in. He notices it's a young man and stands assuming it must me Peter. 

When the guy's face comes into view everything around them seems to freeze as Wade instantly connects all the dots. 

" Oh fudge,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you think of it? Yes? Na? What are you doing author? Okay?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear God not the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your reading this after August 13, 2016 your fine. No need to go back and recheck chapters you've read

Spidey stares at Deadpool with wide eyes as they so each other. Wade most certainly didn't like the expression the Spider was giving him. It made him feel like he was going to have to alter his and Spidey's relationships status in the negative direction on the game to accommodate what the scenario would   
Do to alter their ever so delicate budding friendship. 

Wade had just plucked that tiny little green bud from the tree I life.

[ Told you something would go wrong. We ruined this. Lets finding our grave now. We can jump from a few stories into it to kill ourselves. We ruined this. He's going to forever hate us now. why didn't you listen the first time when i said to just run away. leave this guy alone. If he had any sort if interest in us before it is now guaranteed to be gone. ]

( Please stop Yellow) White wines pitifully.

" Ah, Peter?" Wade asks as cringes when he hears his voice. He would not let yellow take him over again. That would only make Spidey even more mad. The arachnid made it clear he didn't like how Yellow spit out all of his self hate and insecurities. The least Wade could do is act like how he planned to when he imagined Peter Parker as some stranger.

" Yes?" Peter asks carefully. He glances around with his eyes. 

" I er. " Wade stops and collects himself before starting again with a new tone. The one he used when discussing particularly important jobs with clients. A calm and dangerous tone. " I need to speak with you." 

Peter notices and relaxes also falling into the act. " Follow me."

Peter turns and leads Deadpool away on an elevator going to the third floor. He steps out and leads the mercenary down an empty hall before using his super spider agility to Shove Wade into a supplies closet. 

Peter was pressed close to him inside the small space.

" You had to pick a supplies closet. Nothing innocent happens in a supplies closet. Haven't you ever been on the Internet?" 

" Deadpool." Peter warns, he was clearly fuming whether Wade could see his face or not. 

" Yes mother dearest?" Wade says instantly regretting it afterwards. 

Peter was now tugging Wade's Deadpool suit down so the taller man had to lean down to be face to face with the Spider. 

It wasn't Wade's fear for what was to come or Peter's present anger that made Wade nervous at being so close to the younger man. It was the fact he liked how the other was starting to act with a dominant attitude and it wasn't going good for Wade down south.

[ He's going to kill us if he figures that but out]

( Well he's pressed pretty close. Its only a mater of minutes now. If even ) 

" What exactly do you think your doing? This is where I work. You can't be here. I can't lose this, need this job." Peter yells as loud as he can while whispering. 

" I was just-" 

" Never mind. I'm already late. Now your going to wait in here until I come get you. Is that clear? You will not leave this closet. " Pete says before pulling the Merc some how even closer to whisper in his ear. " And you will not make a sound or ill seek out a personal punishment. " 

Deadpool shiver slightly at the threat. He was starting to think Peter was doing this on purpose as his body responded against his will. This was starting to become rather embracing. Normally he should be cracking a few jokes or making some move on the other but with Peter's seriousness he didn't want to risk it.

" I know what's going on. I can feel it so you leave it alone because you're so going on get me fired I you do that" Peter says moving quickly moving away to exit the tiny room. When the door shut again Wade let out a breath he wants aware he had been holding. 

( whoa ) 

[ Oh please don't make any stupid comments ] 

( That was kinda hot dont you think? I mean sure it wast a 10/10 but the best we've gotten in like years. I'd give a good 6 or 7. I mean you know.)

[ shut up ]

" Agreed. Shut up." Wade mumbles.

________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a complete hour and a half since Spidey had left him in that damned closet. He had bored himself out of playing with his phone any longer and was now playing with his knives. Lazily throwing them up into the air before letting them fall back down before being caught. Back up again and back into his hand.

He sat on the floor and continued this with much skill for another fifteen minutes before finally the door opened. 

Deadpool perks and looks up only to be suddenly very alarmed before he realizes what was going on when the right neon red lights I a stopwatch still counting nearly blinds his right eye.

A man and woman enter the closet nearly stepping on the mercenary but yet still not noticing him as they where too busy locking their faces together. 

" Sorry to interrupt. But I feel I should get some fresh air. " Wade says standing up from his spot ignoring the girls startled sound as he quickly squeezes between them and exits the closet before shutting it behind him. 

He walks down the hall and rounds a corner only to run into Peter. Despite the smaller size of the other, Peter didn't budge as Wade bounced back from the impact.

Peter was now looking at him very unamused opening his mouth to say something but is quickly quieted with a gloved hand over his mouth. 

" Before you get mad. In my defense nothing innocent happens in those closets Peter. Use your super ears and listen if you don't believe me. " 

Peter gives the Merc a blank stare seeming not to have listened to a word Wade said before removing the hand covering his face. " Roof. Now," 

( Hope that wasn't a hallucination an we just got ourselves in more trouble then we already are.) 

Wade nods in agreement and puts his knife away before following the mad little Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapter summaries are so random. But Pft, whatcha going to do about it? 
> 
> Hope you like it so far. Their relationship is just messed up. Stay with me I know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I MADE A MISTAKE AND DIDN'T POST CHAPTER EIGHT. I POSTED NINE INSTEAD. GO BACK AND READ PETERS REACTION IN THE REAL CHAPTER EIGHT

" I can explain," Wade say raising his hands in defense a they stood on the high roof of the building. Cars and people only looking like small toys and Hot wheels far bellow. 

" Can you? Why are where you here, And what does this mean?" Peter asks in an agitated tone as he shoves his phone in Wade's face to show the earlier messages sent to said Peter Parker. 

" I was just looking for more information about you that maybe didn't make you look like a vigilante or menace? I thought maybe the guy that takes your pictures might now you a little bit so I thought-"

" So you tried to stalk me to get to know me better? Whats wrong with you! People just don't do that!"

" I do it all the time! And I was not stalking!" Deadpool defends himself as he crosses his arms. 

" What do you mean you do it all the time? And yes, yes that really is stalking" Peter says.

" I wasn't stalking I was just-" 

"Planning to pay someone for information. Oh sure. Totally not stalking." Pete scoffs. 

" I have to do it for jobs all the time. it's not-" Wade stops talking when he mentions his like if work. 

Peter isn't one of his targets. Peter is nothing like that. Peter is anything but that, he is Wade's soulmate. He shouldn't treat them like someone he is planing to un-alive. 

" Deadpool I'm not-"

" It's Wade." The Merc interrupts. 

" What?" Peter asks in confusion.

" My name. Wade Wilson. Since I know your name now...I swear it was an accident. I cam just leave you alone now. I'm sure by now you can't stand me. Sometimes I can't stand me either with the boxes and all. I'm sorry ill just take my leave again." Wade says turning away as he talks, walking towards the edge of the building. Going ker-splat sounded like a good idea right now. 

" No. No, Wade you're going to stay here as talk about this. This is serious." 

" Pete you can't make me do anything." Wade responds only four feet from the edge.

Wade is half surprised at a quick yank that pulls him away from his way of escape even if he half expected it. 

[ I expected it not you] Yellow snaps. 

" We're the same person," Wade snaps as Peter walks towards him.

" No but Spider-Man can. " Peter sad wrapping the extra length of webbing around his wrist as he walks closer to Wade. The white substance was thoroughly attached to his back making the chance I escape minimal. 

" And Spider-Man is Peter ." Wade retorts 

" And Peter is Spider-Man," The younger agrees. " And so if Spidey can do something, Peter most certainly can if we ever so wishes to." 

When Peter is only a few inches away from stepping on the Merc's arm he kneels down next to him. Wade doesn't respond but just glares at the boy.

" First thing you need to understand. I'm not mad." Peter says 

" No your fucking pissed! I'm not blind you know!" Wade snaps. 

" No." Peter says forcing himself to calm as he says so. He slowly lets his anger web away before choosing to speak again.

( Pun not intended. Pete, by the way you swing both ways? Cause I'm going to be real disappointed if your not a guy in guy type. And yes the author purposely left that typo.) 

" Would you shut the fuck up for once in your life!" Wade snarls at the box. Yellow was continuously whispering more insecurities in his ear and he did Not need White's opinions and comments right now."

" I wasn't even talking," Peter defends utterly confused.

" And so I wasn't talking to you." 

Peter shakes his head and just pushes the statement aside. " Wade you need to stop thinking I want you to go away and disappear. I have never once said that and yet you have mentioned multiple times already in a period of two days. Just stop. Don't ever assume I want you to leave unless I tell you. You got it?" 

Wade nods feeling his throat tightening up. He wasn't confident on one reason why, if it was fear or a joy of some of verity. All he really understand is that he will probably cry if he talks and he doesn't want Peter to see that. He didn't want to look weak. 

( I hope what he said wasn't foreshadowing in some way. I hate foreshadowing like that. ) 

" Please just trust me." Peter says in a gentleness Wade couldn't quite understand. It wasn't pity or frustration. 

He nods again. " I mean I guess I can attempt it," Deadpool jokes but it is apparent how emptily he said it. 

( He broke us.)

[ He hates us. He hates us. Dont listen to him. He's lying. Just like everyone before. ] Yellow repeats in a small chant. 

" Lets just say we are even. No longer hide things from each other like we would if you where just Deadpool and I was just Spider-Man. "

" But I am just Deadpool and you are just Spider-Man. " Wade says siting up and looking away.

He sees Peter shake his head from the corner of his eyes before something taps his watch. " No. That's not who just we are to each other. " 

Wade glances down at the watch 

\- : - : - : -

" We're friends." Peter says.

Wades heart both leaps happily at the statement but also falls back down like a rock at the statement.

Just friends.

" Right. Friends." Deadpool says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the mix up guys. Hope it makes sense now and isn't just a big skip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter helps the Merc up before they both look at the web coated back of the red leather suit as Peter receives a blank look. 

" That stuff better come out or ill be covering you in sticky white stuff." Wade says. 

" I hope you mean silly string. " 

" I was thinking if something a little more organic." 

" Whipping cream?" Peter tries knowing very well the real answer. It didn't take long to pick up Wade had something of an interesting humor after his constant rambling a yesterday. 

" Nope." 

" Alright then. I-" 

" Are you saying I can?" Wade says clutching his hands together with a large smile across his face. 

Peter takes a second to comprehend what the Merc Is talking about before turning red. " No!" 

" Bummer."

" As I was saying. Just meet me here in an hour okay?" The Peter says looking at Deadpool portraying himself as calm.

Truly Peter was utterly confused and angry with the Mercenary. Why couldn't he understand? Why would he think that Peter would just want him to leave just because he makes a few mistakes. Sure, maybe today's incident wasn't exactly a normal act that should so easily be forgiven. But It's been only a few days and Peter is too stubborn to be an ass and give up on the guy just like that.

Besides. Peter had done his own online stalking on the character of Deadpool. Peter couldn't be entirely mad that Wade just wanted to know about him. He had no reason to become angry at him. And yet he had. And that made Peter ever do more angry. Not at Wade, but at himself. There was something he wasn't catching on to. Something that he is missing. 

But only time could help him figure it out.

________________________________________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade watched Peter leave. 

[look at what you've ruined. Sure he's being nice now. But Just wait until he starts to actually think about it. He'll come to his senses and then he'll get rid of us. We aren't worth his time. All we can do is cause him trouble and more suffering. We should just kill ourselves. ]

" But then Peter would be even more upset. " 

( But what if he really isn't mad like he said? What if it's really all okay?) White says in a hopeful tone. 

" That's as likely as us saying we are completely sane and then expecting everyone to believe us." 

White falls quite allowing Yellow to fill Wade's mind with more doubt and regret. 

Why did he have to be so stupid? Why didn't he listen to Yellow in the first place? Why couldn't he just actuly think things through before he did them when it came to things like this?

( We didn't know Peter was Spidey.) White defends. ( There was no way we could have known that)

Why did Spidey keep lying to him? Why didn't he just do what anyone else would have by now and told Wade to hit the road. To get out of his life. 

" Because he's probably to goddamn nice to be honest." 

Wade pulls out his phone after another long fifteen minutes of talking with the boxes about this problem. He decides to drain the rest of the battery playing the simulation game. Making minor adjustments to the relationship status between the two soulmates. Not for the better, But most likely for the best. 

Just depends on how you look at it...

________________________________________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Hero lands on the tall building he left the mercenary on he spots the red and black suit of the man sitting on the edge, legs hanging over the side as he looked down at something he was holding in his hands. Spider-Man strode over to stand behind the Merc who seems not to notice his presence. 

" Hi," Peter says after a moment.

Deadpool flinches, the movement making his gloves loose traction on the slippery surface of what Peter soon comes to conclude as a phone when it is slips over the edge of the building after bouncing once on the hard surface of the roof ledge. Peter lunges forward to catch it but just misses and only making it so his own momentum sending him over the edge.  He catches himself easily by latching onto the side of the building, sending a well aimed web at the small, falling, rectangular object. 

The web is pulled back up to allow Peter to grab the pricey piece of tech. He sees the image of some game on the screen that he quickly identifies. He himself had that game on his own phone.Peter doesn't waste too much time before climbing back up to Wade. He had noticed that in the game one Sim was negatively complaining to the other. It also hurt when he noticed that character's name. 

" Did you seriously fling yourself over the edge of a building for a phone?"  Wade asks once Peter's head is peeking over the edge as he hands the man his phone. 

" Hey. I'm not one to throw away money. Phones are an expensive luxury, and I have a many times have had to fling myself down towards the ground to catch my phone when my sticky fingers don't do their job of keeping the thing in my hand." Peter says hauling himself the rest of the way up.

Deadpool places the phone into one of his many pouches. " Sticky fingers? What where you up to that made them that way?"

" Oh shut it. You know what I mean." Peter says with a bit of a smile. He could have chosen his own words with more care if he wanted to avoid the humor. 

A smile also appears on the others face as he moves to stand up. " I'm not sure I do. Is Spidey not as small and innocent as he seems?" 

" What do you mean small?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? It gets better later I promise. Just bare with me


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfies

" So. You take selfies for the paper?" Wade asks after a second of silence as they both stand on the edge of a building. It had an exceptional view of a large area in a rather more criminal active area. It was one of Spider-Man's more common outposts where he would watch when he decided to talent break from swinging. 

Spidey looks away from the street to look at the Merc, the lenses of his mask minimizing the amount of showing white lens in a form of a squint. " They are not selfies. I take time to actually see that my photograph is skillfully taken and has nice elements. I don't just flip my phone out and snap a blurry picture. "

" Who says photograph now days? It's the twenty-first century Peter, they are called Pics." 

Spidey roles his eyes at the mercenary. 

Mercenary. 

Peter suddenly has a huge urge to slap himself as he realizes what he had done. He had just a brought a mercenary out on patrol. One that he hardly knew, who also only had descriptions of being a mentally unstable assassin who took pleasure in killing his targets. Oh for stupid.

" H-hey Deadpool." Peter says suddenly feeling like he is standing next to a time bomb.

" What?" Wade asks turning to Peter, his skillful eye noticing how the other had tensed and was looking at him directly now along with that nervous stutter in his voice. 

" I'm not trying to be a jerk. But are you able to... You know. Not kill people?"

Wade is silent for a moment as he stares back at Peter who doesn't move.

" You know I know my morals are questionable, But I don't kill without reason. I don't hurt the innocent civilians or Children. I won't kill in front of a child either. But I do believe a   Bullet to the head will solve a problem like a criminal."   Wade says not looking away. 

" I'm just wondering if it was a good idea to bring out out here with me." Peter says. The man deserves honesty. 

" You know that after a certain age the federal system won't help these people anymore. They won't change. They just start to learn how to get around it. They learn for their mistakes to not get caught rather then turn around a choose a new way of life. "

" Everyone deserves a second chance." 

" What about when the second chance turns to third, fourth, seventh, tenth?" 

" You can't just give up on people. " 

" What about when they give up on themselves?"

" They are hurting themselves. No one can make them stop. We can only give them a reason not to. Continue doing it. It's their choice whether or not to take it," Peter says. 

" It's hard to change old habits." Wade says looking away. 

Peter is about to reply again when an erie sound Peter is far to familiar with fills the air. Wade flinches at the sound of the alarm while Spider-man returns his gaze back to the city in search for danger.

Once the cries of the watches owner dies down Wade finally speaks again. " How do you save someone from that?" 

" I can't, I don't, and I won't" Peter answers Coldly. " That's their problem," 

Peter can feel the stare he is given as he stares out at the city. He can see how Deadpool was somehow trying turn that statement against him but Peter could care less. It wasn't his fault he was touchy on the subject. It was Deadpool's. And Peter didn't like how he pinned the fault on the Merc, but he couldn't help the natural reaction. But maybe Peter is wrong. What f it's just his fault for caring so much? For letting the incidents get to him. He allowed them to pull him apart until he simply didn't care.

Before Peter can dwell on these thoughts For too long his Spider sense sends a tingling pinch through his skull and tells him to direct his senses to the right. 

He does this and spots a suspicious looking pair of men dressed black with hoods pulled over their head. 

" If your going to do something illegal. The least one could do is not dress like your going to do illogical stuff. " Peter says gesturing in their direction.

" That was a typo. You're supposed to say illegal stuff, but illogical works too. Lazy ass writer." Deadpool says happily changing the mood and subject after their last conversations. 

Peter looks over at Wade with a raised eye brow. " Oh sure. Just like how when you forget what you where saying it's really just the author back spacing?"

" Exactly!" Wade responds excitedly pointing at Peter. " Someone else who gets it!" 

" Right. " Peter says not entirely sure if the man was trying to be serious or funny. Hopefully funny.

Wade shrugs letting his hands fall back to his side in a disappointed gesture. " Or apparently not." 

Peter just nods before returning his attention to the men who had ducked down an alley. 'Very original guys. Do the dirty work in the alley... Thank god I didn't say that one out loud'

" I'm going to check them out." Spidey says about ready to swing across the street.

" Well at least he's honest about cheating." He hears Deadpool mumble. 

Peter turns his head back to look at Wade. " Deadpool." 

" Yes sweetums?" 

Peter hesitates when the pet name is thrown in. "  Get over here. And first, you know very well that's not what I meant. And Second-" Peter stops.m what he's going to say. Wade would take it as a negative statement. "- just don't kill anyone. If you do I kill you. Got it?" 

" Your still taking me with even after that little discussion?"

" Wade. I'm trusting you." Peter says looking back at the white eyes of the Deadpool mask.

" sounds dangerous enough. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

" I don't think I can easily get across the traffic. " Wade comments when he comes to the edge to stand by Peter. 

They were wasting a lot of time. It had already been about two minutes since the men went into the alley. 

" Not a problem. We really need to go." Peter says wrapping and arm around the others waist and shooting a web at a building. 

" Well aren't you grabby." Wade comments just before Peter pulls them both over the edge to plummet towards the ground before the web pulled taut and the two swing.

Deadpool let out a startled squeal that wouldn't be passed as a manly anything. Peter pulled on the web and moved his body ever so slightly to steer them towards the alley. 

Peter dropped down just before they could run into the mysterious men. 

" Let's do that again!" Deadpool says looking at Peter seeming completely unconcerned with the gun pointed at his torso. 

" Um, sure but later." Peter says eyeing the pistol. 

" Sounds like a good deal Honey butt."

Three of the four men in the alley pause with a small frown at the mercenaries last words leaving a window open for said mercenary to strike. 

He lunges at the one with the pistol. It clatters to the ground as he easily twists the man's flimsily wrist with a satisfying grinding followed by a loud snap of the bone. The man yells out and as he does so Deadpool lets go of him and swings around to forcefully elbow the other guy in the face. That one stumbles back with a tell as he clutched his face. Deadpool turns his attention back to the other guy and punches him in the stomach. Before he is able to move to do anything else his arm is forcefully stopped by a firm grip.

Peter is looking up at the man. Peter had been stunned yet another Pet name but then had found him distracted at witch the speed the mercenary could move before he had snapped to his senses to confident stopping the man. " Deadpool." Peter warns.

To Peters relief Wade backs off. Though the man Haden't done much the other two where very well ready to be strung up and taken away. 

Wade pulls out one of his many knives before Peter can do anything and carves an X into the mans skin.

" What are you doing!" Peter exclaims as he pulls Wade away.

" Keeping track of who second chance." 

Peter blinks. " You can't just mark them like that!" He snaps 

" Why? You getting jealous," 

Spidey shuts his mouth, his shock giving the Merc time to cut the other one too. 

" That isn't a No." Deadpool says.

" Shut up and help me pull them out to the street. " Peter says well aware of his burning face under is Red mask. 

" Are you saying you are?" 

Peter just shakes his head in aggravation as he starts to drag the two men through the filthy alley to web them to a wall, Deadpool all the while watches him work.   

Peter is mindful of the one mans splintered wrist when he leaves the two for the NYPD to pick up, writing a note simply explaining what happened. Peter looks back at Deadpool in disapproval before sticking the piece of paper next to the two. 

" Do we get to swing again?" Deadpool asks sweetly despite the look he was receiving from Peter. 

Peter walks towards him before grabbing a fistful of the mans suit before dragging him back to the disgusting alley. 

" What are you doing?" Peter asks. 

" Admiring how your suit hugs you so nicely." 

" Wade," Peter warns. " You know what I mean."

" You said you always give people a second chance right? Well that's what I'm doing. I'm giving them a second chance. "

" Why would you cut them?" 

" So I know who has had their chance and spent it."

" yeah so what happens when or if you see them again."

" You'll have to see."

" Deadpool of you kill anyone I'll personally-"

" Fear works just as well as death. " Wade says interrupting Peter. " Fear slowly tries to kill you and others pick up on it. That could spread the message. Your a Hero aren't you? You want to make the world a better place? I know I'm not a Hero, but I know it'll help. Doing this."

Peter is quite, just looking at Wade wth his hands placed on his hips. Why didn't he get it? You don't just hurt people for no reason. 

" I may not being doing this in a way you like, but I didn't kill them. Would have hoped maybe that would please you enough." Wade says in a defensive tone. 

" I appreciate your change. Just no maiming with your weapons."

" My babies are for killing. Not playing." 

Peter nods. 

' Right...'

Peter let the subject drop for the time being. He knew very well that it would have to be brought up again if he decided to even bring Deadpool out patrolling again. He would have to set aside a time To actually think about this later. Instead now he was taking his time to try to get to know the Merc like he planned on doing before the day spun around and decided to fail at doing a backflip. 

" So you mentioned you had a healing factor. How does that work? If you don't mind me asking." Peter says looking over at the Merc. 

It had been hours since the cutting incident and luckily nothing else had taken part besides that of a fight. Part takers all being under the age of twelve. Being so it was easily broken up and the kids where well aware not to challenge the two men. They now where currently taking another break from swinging around.

Peter had found a nicer place to take a break, up high and without much for distractions. A perfect place to learn about each other. 

Deadpool plays with his hands. "Well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like the update. Sorry if you guys are thinking that maybe it should be Harder for Wade to control himself, but truly I don't believe it would be utterly hard for him, he'd just have to remind himself of what he's doing and Spideys presence I think is enough to do that.
> 
> Remember to leave your comments and opinions!!! And this isn't edited, But I'll get to it later


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing factor

" It's complicated. A long story. But saves me from any possible injury. Got it from Wolveie himself. Mines better of course." 

" Wolverine?" Peter questions.

" Yup." 

Peter nods. He's hesitant when he asks the next question. Peter had only seen Deadpools face that once but the image was scratched into his mind. Why did he have scars like that if he had the helping factor? " But what about your scars?" 

Deadpool stills his fidgeting and doesn't answer right away. He chuckles slightly. " Guess I can't avoid that story after all huh?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Well no. You don't have to tell me if you-"

" It's fine. Anyways." The man sighs. " before I, you know looked like I managed to escape hell"

( which isn't at all far from the truth.)

" I had terminal cancer. Like anyone else I wanted to live and was approached by weapon X. Said they could cure me and all. I took the chance and, well it wasn't quite what anyone would expect. There was a dead pool to see who would survive the longest through the experiments or torture tactics they came up with." Wade says pausing again. " Well my cancer worsened with the new healing factor but it's strong enough to constantly keep it at bay from completely killing me and all."

" Must hurt then." Peter says. The way he does makes Wade feel odd. 

Wade shrugs. " If I pulled on your hair all day after a while you would start to ignore it. It would still hurt but it turns into an element of the background." 

( He's curious.) 

[ He asks too many questions ]

( He seems interested and he's doesn't sound pitying.)

[ Change the subject.]

" What about you Spider boy?" 

" What about me? How I became this?" Peter says tugging at his spandex shirt to refer to his spideryness.

Wade nods. " What's your secret origin story Spideykins?" 

Peter ignores the name as he shrugs. " Was kept up one night after another um, false alarm. So when I went to a school trip the next day I was pretty out of it. Got myself a little lost in a bioengineering building with genetically altered species. It was apparently where my dad used to work before he died. He'd bred these spiders and what not. I got bit by one and because the Spider where genetically engineered to only work with the bloodline of my father, lil ole me turned into the one and only Spider-Man. " 

" Sounds complicated," 

" When you get into all the small details it really is." Peter agrees. " Not as significantly life changing compared to yours though." 

" I wouldn't one up my story just because you weren't physically tortured. I'm sure you've had your worth in phycological."

( Did you forget about is or something?)

" You know what I meant," Wade answers the box out of habit. 

Peter gives Wade a sideways look. " What?" 

" Nothing." 

" Who are you talking to?"

[ Don't tell him that. I don't want him to know. It'll only make things that much worse.] 

" Sorry. Just talk to myself sometimes." 

( See didn't lie, or give anything away. Win win.) 

Peter nods again. And let's then sit in a comfortable silence for a while before interrupting it. "Why do you keep assuming I want you to go away?" 

Wade doesn't look at Peter when he shrugs. " Everyone wants me to go away. I just tend to stick around whether they like it or not. I just don't want to hurt you any more then what I have. No one wants me around for long, don't see why you'd be any different." 

( I think we said something wrong.)

' Whys that? We just told the truth.' 

( He looks stiff ) 

' in what way?' 

Wade looks at Peter. The young man had gone ridged and quite frankly looked pissed. 

" Why wouldn't I be any different?" He snaps at Wade. 

" Because you clearly didn't want me around when we first met. You did break my nose. And I mean the vibe I was getting wasn't exactly that welcoming." Wade defends.

" What about after? Okay yes I was mad and I swung at you. What was I supposed to do? You died well over fifty times, Interrupted my life, made me appear as a soulless human, And put me through enough emotional shit to qualify me as a first class heart broken girl! And still you don't seem to notice how I-"

" Your still Mad at me! Why do you want me around if I just make you mad?" Wade interrupts. 

" Yes I'm still angry with you! That much anger doesn't just disappear. But don't you see I'm working with it? I'm getting rid of it knowing now that your really here? And you just want to ditch me? To leave me here still broken? I want to see what we are!" Peter yells.  
" I once said that soul mates where a cruel joke. Believed it for the longest time. And now when I'm trying to look at things different I'm starting to realize that maybe I really was right. There is no such thing as a perfect half." Peter says standing. "...It's better that way anyway. Everyone I love dies. I always get them killed" 

" I can't die," 

" I know. Thad what made my believe maybe you where the real thing. That the universe finally was tilting slightly in my favor. But apparently you're not up for it, so it doesn't mater. I was wrong again," Peter says starting to walk away. 

' That's not what I meant.' 

[ That's how he interpreted it. ] 

( Thanks Sherlock.) 

" Peter I didn't-" Wade starts. This was his fault. If he didn't have such a low self esteem this wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't so hard headed.

" I get it okay. You don't think I want you and I don't think you want me. I can't have you. I get it. I expected to live with it like this anyway. Only I never thought I'd meet you. " Peter says just before walking off the edge of the building. 

Wade stares at where the boy had been only moments ago for a long time before moving to the edge to look down. He could see the Arachnid swinging away through the maze of buildings, surly going home for the night. 

( He left is forty stories up in the air with no way down.) 

[ it's a sign.] 

Wade sighs. " But I don't want to jump," 

* * *

Wade broke one of the large, pretty, not bullet proof windows of the skyscraper to get in. Who doesn't have a door to the roof now days? What where the designers thinking?

He had made it to his apartment unharmed. For the most part anyway. He was exhausted no doubt. It must have been four or five in the morning when he finally walked back to his home. 

" Note to self. Don't get ditched two hours walking time away from home base without your wallet. " He says flopping down on a chair in his living room. He starts to drift off almost the second he comes in contact with the soft surface only for something to buzz against the hard surface of a table somewhere behind him. 

Wade groans as he pulls himself up to investigate. He sees that it's only his phone on the table and is about to turn away when he stops again. 

( We didn't take out our phone.)

Wade turns back to look at the screen to see it was a notification for the game. He frowns. It was stating a two characters had reached a new level. He opens up the app and is greeted with the bright blue background as it started to load. His confusion increases as he notices the large change. The relationship he had been keeping track of with Peter with the game had been completely flip flopped. Instead of a negative relationship between the two Someone had changed it so the two where just at the completion of being good friends. But instead of the bar being green it had been turned Pink. 

There was only one explanation as to who had done the act. 

[ How the hell does that bug know where we live. ]

" How did he even get in?" 

Wade looks around and notices the window he always left unlocked for himself had was open.

He used the door both when he left and just now when he came back. 

He returns his gaze to the game now completely, and utterly confused. 

" I thought you thought neither of us wanted each other?" 

[ That little spider followed us here. ] 

( Maybe he's still outside?)

" Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your author here just trying to keep their eyes open as they type

( Von veek later) 

[ Could you not] Yellow snaps. 

( I'm telling them it's one week later.)

[ Well you can do it in a non weird Russian accent alright.] Yellow retorts. 

" Would you both stop?" Wade snarls at the two.

After the whole scenario that played out when Wade got home, Peter had been silent for two days. Of course Wade knew what t probably meant and just started living his life like it was before any cute little fantasy like interruptions occurred. He has been tracking down this one man someone had requested to be taken down. 

Of course Wade remembered what he said about second handed and all. But that was for Peter. For patrolling. He wasn't dealing with just some everyday low life criminal. 

Originally Wade had been given little information in the man other then where he was and who he was. The price over the guys head wasn't a huge amount but enough to catch Deadpool's attention. The client only told him that the man needed to be taken care of Deadpool assumed this must be some personal case with the way the man wouldn't Go into details. He did some research on the targeted man and found some very interesting details. The man needed to be unalived.   
No objection would change Deadpool's mind. Nothing Spidey could say would change his mind. 

He silently dropped down from a rafter. Waiting a second to see if the the targeted man would notice him. His victim did an she looked at him with pleading eyes as he approached silently like a large cat stalking its prey. She was sobbing with a gag forcing her cries to be muffled. She didn't look too much younger then Peter. Maybe a junior or senior in high school. Her cries started to turn into screams as she struggled against her abductor. Or tried to. The sick man had tied her wrists above her head forcing her to stand on her toes.

Wade had to act quickly now before the man would touch her. He didn't want her to have to have to remember his touch. He raised his arm, gun in hand as he cocked it. The man freezes once he hears the click from only a foot away from his skull.

The girl stops her yelling but she's still sobbing as she tries her best to shrink away from both men. Deadpool quickly pulls the man away from her before dragging him to the side and shoving the target into the wall. 

" You know. There is something completely disgusting about people like you that I just can't understand. And believe me, I know what disgusting is. I see it everyday when I look into a mirror but you surpass me on that ground because of what you do." Deadpool says letting the barrel of his gun rest against the side of the mans skull. " I don't see how you Enjoy this." He chuckles as he pressed himself flush up against the other man purposely. 

He would show this man only a small portion of the fear victims experience this horrid occurrence that happens much to often. 

The man tries to struggle against him but the cold metal against the man's skin encourages him to stop. 

" What's so desirable to feel your forced partner to tremble in fear of you," Deadpool continues, his cheek up against the others resulting in the predicted fearful movement. He gives the mans belt a tug in a way not to actually move the clothing it's holding up but to give the panicked thought a chance to consume the man.

" Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be forced into? Wondered how much it hurts? To know you aren't in control and can't make this stop." Deadpool growls. " To feel so powerless. Useless. Worthless. And the pain doesn't end when your done with them. The pain continues to follow them forever. Don't you see they damage you do?" 

" Please don't," The man musters.

" Is that what they would tell you? Is that what the Twelve year old girl told you when you took her? She probably didn't know what was even going on." The man doesn't make a sound as he is pressed impossibly further into the wall before Being dragged against it and flung towards the floor. 

The man is stunned for a moment before he starts to scrabble to get to his feet before attempting to sprint away. Deadpool always the man only to run a few yards before hardly looking as he pulled the trigger of the gun that had been pointed in the mans direction the whole time. The mans body hits the head ground with a loud thump, blood already starting to smear around him. 

The gun is slid back into its holster before he looks back at the teen. 

" Don't hurt me." She says, tears still streaming down her face. 

" I won't," He responds. " Just let me get you down okay? I'm going to use this." He says pulling out a knife before slowly approaching in order not to startle her. 

She doesn't respond as he starts to remove the painful bonds. As he's freeing her right hand the bright red numbers catch his eye. 

0:0:14:47

Fourteen minutes, forty-seven seconds.

[ Jeez ] 

( Thank God we got here at this time. Could you imagine how much worse this could have been to meet her soulmate after or during something like that. )  white says in a rarely used seriousness.

" Let's get you out of here okay," Deadpool says carefully trying to help her stand. She is extremely hesitant mostly just staring at him with a horrified expression. 

" You killed him."  She says glancing at the dead man. 

" Yes," 

" You were talking like you know what it's like," she says quietly 

Deadpool is quiet for a long moment. " I know. Theres a reason why he's dead." 

The answer is good enough for her as she finally lets him help her. He walks them out of the dump hole and back to the street. " Where do you need to go?" He asks trying to ignore the way his suit was making his skin sting like he was wearing acid.

" W-What?" She asks.

" Home? Dorm? Apartment?" 

She looks at the Deadpool mask uncertainly just before someone pushes past her. " Sorry," they utter but keep walking. 

For the second time the red light of a Stop watch catches Deadpools attention.

0:0:0:0 

The numbers where blinking in a signal of a newly counted down set of numbers. He quickly looks down at the girl before moving around her to grab the boys sweatshirt.

" Hey you. " 

" What the hell dude?" The teen snaps as he is stopped in his tracks. 

" Sorry just trying to be the awesome person I am. " The Merc responds pulling the boy back towards the girl.

" What are you doing?" The boy whines.

" Saving you a lot of trouble for the future. Kid meet your partner in crime."

( Um. Could have used a different way of saying that.)

" or soul mate or whatever." Deadpool adds.   
He turns to the girl again and offers her a knife. " Stay safe alright. And play nice." He says pointing at the weapon before turning away.

" Who are you?" She calls after Deadpool eyeing the boy with distrust.

' Well how nice of you to ask.'

( This is a very over used scene.)

" Not Spider-Man" 

[ We aren't just going to leave her after what almost happens?]

" No. We'll watch from a distance until she enters a building for gets a cab. I'm not that irresponsible."

[ You have a kid a knife.] 

" She's like six or seventeen years old. I think she can handle it." 

( When are we going to collect the money for the job?)

" Later." 

[ When do we sleep is the more important question. ]

* * * 

The two Haden't stayed put very long. They started walking and Haden't stopped for almost half and hour now and it didn't seem like they planned on stopping anytime soon. 

" It's like two in the morning guys come on. I want to go home and sleep." Wade complains, he Haden't slept in ninety-six hours due to a rare case of intense pain from the cancer. It flared up every once in a while and it sucked when it did. His whole body aches and stings. He hoped that the job would force him to sleep and it was working. He was just completely tuckered out. His feet were like cement blocks while his eyes could hardly stay open much less focused on anything. His head drooped as he carried on. Determined to make sure these kids actually got home.

After another antagonizing and torture filled twenty minutes he finally sat down. Not for long. Just to take a short break. 

Deadpool isn't aware of the soft thump next to him as his eyes are reluctantly allowed to shut for a moment. 

" Wade?" 

" Hm?" Is the Mercs only answer. Too tired to answer fully. 

" What are you doing?" 

This time Wade opens his eyes to make out a blurry red and blue outline of a humanoid object. 

Stupid tired eyes that won't focus. 

" Following a couple kids to make sure they get home. Some guy and a girl." He mumble letting his head slowly droop back towards the ground. His neck was going to hurt like a bugger if he fell asleep like this. 

" Are you okay?" 

Wade shrugs. Or attempts to. He doesn't notice he had started to lean one way until he bumped into something. A red shoulder. Too tired to care he let himself lean on it. After a while he starts to slip again, this time landing in the lap of the owner of the shoulder. 

He flinched at the new pain the contact caused on his extremely irritated skin but relaxed again out of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Extra long chapter. Hope you like. And I even had to cut it in half.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade?" Peter asks looking down at the Merc in confusion. It wasn't everyday you swing by to find your soul mate curled up against a building appearing to be dozing off.

The man didn't seem to notice as his muscles continued to relax more fully as he started to fall asleep, resting his head on the Hero's thighs.

" Deadpool get up." Peter says again staring intently down at him.

A civilian walks by, giving Spider-Man an odd look as he took in the scene before continuing on his way. Peter looks back down towards the Anti-Hero. He puts a hand on his arm to give s light shake but stops when Deadpool tensed, a hiss escaping him as his arm jerks away from the touch.   
"Don't," He says trying to sit up again, no longer willing to sleep as he starts to come to realize what's going on despite his apparent drowsiness. 

" Why? What happened?" 

" Nothing!" Deadpool snaps. 

Peter stares at the other for a long moment not quite sure what to do. If Wade didn't want him to know it wasn't necessarily his business. But then again Peter wanted to help. He'd seen footage of the man being shot down and get right back up with out much hesitation. There had to be something wrong here. What was painful enough to make the man flinch away from a simple touch?

" I want to help." 

Deadpool doesn't says anything for a long moment. Peter wishes the mask were off so he could see what exactly was wrong. Was Wade thinking? Cringing? Could he possibly be crying? He felt very lost without the simple reassurance of an emotional expression. 

" I need to go. Did you see where they went? " 

" Where who went?" Peter asks watching as the man shifts uncomfortably.

" Those two Kids, or teens. I want to make sure they get somewhere safe."

" Why?" 

" Because one one them was already attacked." Wade says moving to stand up but hisses and sits backs again. 

" I can do that. I saw where they went. Just stay put." Peter says standing up. 

Wade nods, relief too evident as he leans back against the building again ever so gently. Peter stands there a second longer to make sure the Merc doesn't move before taking off. He catches up to the two not too later. 

He is slightly alarmed by the sight of a dagger of some sorts in one of the teens hands as they continuously glanced around every corner as the other spoke. After two minutes of this he hopped down and asked directly when they where getting home. 

The girl with the weapon clutched it more closely when he had made an appearance. The boy had also been sending her questioning glances as if he didn't quite understand the situation either.

' Wade said one of them where attacked. That's also a weapon I've seen strapped to his belt,'

She explains that she lives in a building across the street and is quick to leave, sending the boy an odd look before running away. He just glances at his watch 

0:0:0:0 

' Ohh.' 

" Hey I'm sorry about what happened." He says. 

" What?" I ask surprised and confused. 

" You know. Here I'm just a no body kid walking around the streets of New York making more trouble then I am anything yet I here I am and have just met my soul mate thanks to some other Hero in red. And then there's you. Your a Hero that saves people from little things like muggings all the way to big things like alien invasions. You of all people deserve your soul mate more then anything and yet-" The boy falters and looks down again. " I'm sorry. I almost threw away my chance of meeting mine, I don't see how I deserve it when you can't," he says before quickly walking away before I can think of anything to respond with. 

I stand there for staring In to space, lost in my own thoughts. 

" No kid. After all my hate towards him I should have really been punished with true death." Peter says to no one as he turns away. " But like you. I was given a second chance. I won't waste it. Just as I hope you won't waste yours." 

Peter sighs. 

" Wade deserves someone so Better then me. I'm no good for him." 

' Just as I wasn't any good for Gwen.' 

Immediate guilt formed in his chest at the thought of the past, deceased girl friend. Gwen's soul mate had died long before she had even started school. That was what had drawn the two together. With Gwen knowing she didn't have a pair and Peter hating his own and believe in a fault of his timer he had started going out with the girl. Of course he had grown to have feelings for her but it wasn't love. That's why her life was wasted. 

Peter had killed her because he wasn't able to return her feelings for him and she didn't hesitate to go after him. To try and help him as she had insisted. She was the only way he could save the city. 

" It's not my present problem anymore. It doesn't mater anymore. What's done is done." He reminds himself as he takes control of his emotions and shoves the memory back into a box and locking it before throwing it into an empty pit in his mind to be forgotten. 

" I have Wade. And I need to make sure I don't ruin this." He tells himself has hurried back to his mercenary. 

Wade was his. His and his only. 

 

And he would never let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Peter? Yes/No?
> 
> And I haven't edited any of this yet so sorry for typos.


	16. Chapter 16

Wade isn't exactly easy to maneuver. Well, his weight isn't the problem. It's the fact that Peter was an easy five inches shorter and looked like a toothpick compared to the man despite being how ever many times stronger. 

Peter had at first tired to help Wade walk there but the man either finally passed out from exhaustion or pain. Peter wasn't quite sure. Deadpool had continued to flinch away when ever Peter tried to touch him but the second Peter actually got the man on his feet to take a few steps Wade had finally collapsed onto Peter. Now Peter had managed to get his soulmate to the apartment he had seen him enter the week before.... And where he the thief had returned Wade's stolen phone. 

He walked around the small apartment not entirely impressed with the care put into cleaning it while he looked for the bedroom. To his luck the room exists and he pushed it open. He makes his way to the bloodstained blankets covering the bed and carefully places Wade on the bed. Peter hesitates, standing still for a few moments.

Should he take off Wade's mask? Peter wanted to, it would also help the man breath, and if he was in that much pain then the fabric must be just as irritating with it being a constant touch and pressure. 

' But Wade wasn't taken off the mask since that one time when we first met. What if he doesn't want to take it off?' 

Peter stops moving his hand that had started to move towards the Merc's face. Peter hadn't really thought twice in the reason why Wade didn't take it off but now that he did it started to make sense. 

With Wade's self de-appreciation, willingness to leave Peter or Peter, and unwillingness to reveal himself any further then he had already pointed in mainly one direction. What made more most since was that either one) Wade just is secretive. Or Two) The Merc is afraid.

Peter saw it now. How the Merc would cross his arms when he wasn't use them to dramatically emphasize or use his hands. It was a sign if self protection, a sub Conscience way of protecting ones most vulnerable points being your chest or stomach. The act might not literally be able to protect Wade from how he was truly afraid of being injured but it was still a partial reassurance and display of distrust.

... That is if Peter remembered correctly from the psychology class. It was two ears ago when we was a junior when he took the class. He's 90.4% sure that's what it means. That is unless the person is just crossing their arms for no reason. Which is possible too but whatever. 

Wade is afraid Peter has or will reject him for what he is, or looks like. This still being assumptions, but Peter can't deny that the man certainly wouldn't ever make it onto a covergirl magazine nor did he look like a little flower. He wouldn't lie and say he was beautiful because he felt that if he would say or think something like that it would hurt Wade more then help. To state something that everyone knew was false. But Peter didn't see anything wrong with the man's face. He wasn't ugly, he had a facial structure many would die for, he didn't look so young like Peter, didn't have a baby face. He looked like a man that had to have been  something to look at before whatever happened to him. Before being tortured.

Peter reaches for the mask. 

It doesn't mater whether Wade thinks Peter won't want to look at his scars. Wade was Peter's. And Peter took care of what was his. 

He reaches outwards again towards the mask, carefully raising the edge of the tough fabric of the mask. Wade tenses in his sleep but doesn't stir. Peter continues to pull up gently on the mask until it is raised above the man's nose. Peter has stopped at the sight of the scars. When he had seen them originally they had looked mildly normal. They weren't terribly red and inflamed, extremely dry and some rupturing or appearing to have tiny lines or cuts along the skin as they did now. 

Peter very carefully pulls the mask the rest of the way off. Parts of it trying to stick to the skin from dried puss and blood as Peter had Pried it off with as much care one would carry an explosive with. 

Peter watches as the mercenary seems to let out a shaky breath as the small bit of fabric comes off. Peter himself lets out his own shaky breath as he sees more of the horridly painful looking scars. He slowly takes off his mask and his gloves and sets them aside. His hand moves to hover over Wade's cheek. He could feel the heat coming off of him like a fever, the burning of the scars.

" Wade what are you doing? You can't keep-How could you keep going?" Peter whispers as he pulls his hand away. " No wonder you flinched away." 

Peter moves the neck of the suit a small portion to reveal the enflamed scars going further. He looks down at the Deadpool suit then back up at Wade's face and the mask before turning away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I goofed again. Skipped a chapter again so you'll have to go back and read that. Sorry, I'm transfers from Wattpad so I don't know why I keep  
> Getting this mixed up. If the story lines seems like it's skipped something major please tell me, cause it probably did

Peter Walks around the apartment looking for something to put water in. He finds a container and washes it out before filling it with cool water. He then sets out in search of a soft wash cloth of some sort. In the bathroom he finds a hand towel that would work before making his way back to the bedroom where he had left his soulmate. 

He sets the container and cloth down on a bedside table before looking at the next challenge. The Deadpool suit. It needs to come off. 

Peter let's put another breath before going to stand right next to the bed where he can easily reach Wade. The kantanas are removed before He finds the seam of the tight, leather suit. He carefully curls his fingers under the hem brushing a few scars. The shirt sticks to Wade's skin much worse then the mask had making Peter to carefully take his time as he slowly raised the fabric. It becomes a cycle of raising the shirt in the front before lifting his back to pull it up before returning to the front and raising it again. He does this until he reaches his arms. He slips the shirt the rest of the way off before discarding it next to the mask. 

Peter moves Wade's combat boots. He first removes the shin guards and weapons connected to the Merc's calves by various straps. When Peter manages to undo the ties on the boots and pull them off he cringes at the red socks. He could tell at the start of the day the apparel had started out as white but the action of continuous walking just have made what ever was going on with the scars just that much worse. Peter removes the blood soaked socks, unable to see the extent of damage the walking had caused due to the layer of blood covering the bottom of the Merc's feet. Peter sets the boots on the floor, weapons placed on a dresser before he goes back to Wade's side. He looks at the belt weighted down with numerous pouches and a few more sheaths containing knives. Peter Un-clips it, lifting Wade slightly to pull it out from under him before it is set next to what was placed on the dresser. Guns and holsters are removed and also set aside before Peter awkwardly looks at the black and red pants. He stands there for a moment before leaving the room once again. He returns to the bathroom in search of a towel. 

He walks back with a blue towel not noticing the Captain America shield as he folds it over and places it over the man's crotch. Peter gets on the bed to kneel over the Merc to make the task of removing the price of clothing that much easier despite the alarming positioning. This way with the towel Peter wouldn't have to worry about being flashed. The fabric might still be uncomfortable but it's lighter and not as abusive as the suit and what he was hopefully wearing underneath. 

Peter just as carefully removes article of clothing before moving away quickly and throwing the bloodied clothing with the rest before moving to pick up the container of water again and move it closer as he dips the small hand towel in the still cold water before ringing it out and bringing it up to the Merc's skin to hopefully relieve some of the burning and remove the blood. The damp cloth only just touches Wade's skin on his jaw before his blue eyes snap open and a hand grasps Peter's wrist. Peter is met with a very alarmed and dangerous gaze. 

" Wade," Peter says calmly. " I'm trying to help," He adds gently 

The Merc stares at him with a Confused and distrustful gaze before his hand his released. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[ where's our mask? He can't just look at us. It's going to make everything worse! Push him away! Hide! Cover! ] Yellow screeches 

( for the Lords sake he isn't a bomb we need to hide from. He said he's going to help.)

' no.' Wade sits up at least tries to but stops the second the sheets scratch against his scars painfully because of the abrupt movement. 

Anxiety was eating away at him as he remains so exposed. 

( talk about being exposed... Look down) 

Wade does as they box advises and makes a choking sound.

' What the actual hell?' 

He snaps his gaze back to Peter. Then the cloth in his hands and the awful faze his skin was in and it started to make horrible sense. 

[ He's going to hate us. He sees how disgusting we are. We had to see us on today of all days. This now adds onto the reasons why he hates us. He's going to think this will be part of the burden of keeping is around! We told him he should tell us to go away-]

( He's talking Wade. Look at his eyes and listen.) White says in a tone the opposite of the chaotic yellow box. 

" Is this okay? Wade. Can I help?" Peter Asks. 

Wade doesn't answer as he stares at Peter feeling like his flesh was being eaten away.

[ It feels like acid! Like the acid! ] Yellow cries in pure horror. [ No! Not the lab again! I thought we got away! No, no, please anything but the acid again. Please.] Yellow screams taking over Wade. White's voice is pushed into the complete background as Wade's eyes start to fill with tears as he sees the torture room. The bubbling, unnatural colored liquid in his wake. 

Something touches his skin and he can practically hear the hiss as his skin dissolves from the searing touch. 

" Wade." Peter's voice calls again influencing the Merc to leave the prison of his mind for a moment. 

Another touch, but this time it doesn't feel like it's trying to melt off his flesh

" Wade." 

Wade abruptly meets reality once more and is face to face with his soulmate staring down at him wth am extremely concerned expression making him want to curl into a ball and cry even more. 

No one had ever looked at him like that before. 

" Wade?" Peter asks again gently. His hand was on the Merc's cheek. " Hey. What's wrong? What do I need to do?"


	18. Chapter 18

Wade had calmed down enough to let Peter continue what he had been going before he woke. Wade had turned to his side to relive a larger amount of skin as Peter tried to help. He was still tired but he wasn't comfortable enough to fall asleep again and he wasn't used to the contact. Peter was only touching Wade with the cool cloth, and it was odd yet comforting to have him taking time to care about Wade even if he couldn't entirely enjoy it with the idea of being so openly exposed and wearing nothing but a more or less seemingly carelessly draped towel draped over his manhood. 

[ Why why why why why would he do this? How is he willingly standing here, trying to help? We don't let others help, we don't let others in. We don't let them know it hurts. We force  
Ourselves to not care or pay attention. Why is he!]

( Because maybe he really does care.) 

[ I don't like this. It's wrong. People don't care about me, never have, never will. ]

( Well in my opinion it's a nice change!) White snaps. 

[ Don't like it! He'll be here once second and just you wait. The next he'll be long gone not caring to give you a single thought after he's gone! No one cares! ] 

( I don't care if you don't like it! I do! We do!) 

" Peter," Wade says, tears brimming his eyes from both the pain and onslaught of raging words being thrown between the two boxes. 

Peter snaps his gaze up to Wade who wasn't looking at him, but was instead staring at the ceiling. 

" What is it? Am I doing something wrong? Does it hurt?" Peter asks pulling his hands away. 

" I think you should go." Wade says quietly. 

" What? Why?" Peter asks.

" Because I know your going to leave anyway"

Peter looks at him, his eyes changing in a way Wade couldn't describe. " I'm not going anywhere. I take care of what's mine."

The boxes continue their blood curdling argument as Wade falls silent for a long second trying to think over the anguish. 

" Yours?" He finally manages to say.

" Mine." Peter responds in a gentle yet serious tone of possessiveness that causes the boxes to fall silent. 

Humiliation fills the Mercenary has his tears fall from the use of the simple pronoun. 

He doesn't understand why Peter would think such a thing. Why would someone like Peter want anything to do with Wade? The Merc wasn't worth anyone's time. The avengers even made a point to tell him this more then once. The only thing keeping him out of some high tech prison facility was the fact that he was useful for when shield wanted him to take a job against hydra along with the reality that he would get out of the place no mater how high of a security they used. 

Why would Peter want anything to do with someone with this sort of status? 

" It's okay. Im going anywhere." Peter says, fingertips brushing Wade's cheek with south care the sensation sent a chill through his burning skin causing it to momentarily relieve it of pain. 

" Can you do that again?" Wade asks quietly before he can stop himself.

" This?" Peter asks softly as he runs his finger lightly across Wade's skin with a soft touch that hardly makes contact with his flesh, but just enough to send that small cold tingle across his skin. 

Wade nods in response to the Spider's question. 

Peter nods and continues to run his fingers in a Comforting rhythm causing the Merc to relax once more. 

" Wade. Can I move to lay next to you so I don't have to to stand here?" Peter asks quietly after a time. 

Wade nods, his eyes had long demanded to be shut but he was reluctant to fall asleep as he lay there under someone else's care. 

Peter's touch moves away but Wade doesn't here the Hero's footsteps as he walks around the bed to get to the side Wade want occupying. It isn't long before the gentle touch returns to help Soothe scarred skin, cold cloth having Been placed on the Merc's side at some point. 

Wade could feel his earlier drowsiness coming back at him full force as he lay there. Boxes having been shocked to silence by Peter earlier had no chance of reviving their voice with the hanging cloud of utter exhaustion. 

Wade falls asleep to the soft touch of his Soulmate. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When Wade woke again he noticed his skin had improved enough to consider it just a (9)- brutally awful day rather then a (17)- torturous one that was present yesterday. That is if there was a scale that took into account how much he hurt and how bad he looked. 

And to add ontop of the already not wonderful day, this was not how he had ever dreamed of waking up next to a beautiful person while in the nude. He was in pain, uglier then normal, and wasn't even remotely sexed.

( Not fair. ) White pouts about the last factor. ( All those opportunities gone and wasted.) 

' I don't think I can walk.' 

( Pft. Think of what could have been done to make Peter or us think the same for any other reason then the present one. ) 

" I don't think I'd have been emotional or willingly to be physically capable of doing that to him last night. Even now would be questionable." Wade mumbles after turning to face away from Peter who he had come to snuggle up to at some point during the night. 

In response the Spider in turn cuddles right back up to Wade from behind. Freezing hands are pressed against Wade's back causing him to almost jump away from the sudden cold. 

" You have bad circulations Spidey?" Wade asks quietly after relaxing into the surprising touch. 

He isn't answered as Peter moves closer, cold feet interlacing  with the Merc's. Despite the Spider's freezing appendages the bed bug himself was a little warm toaster pressed up against Wade's back. 

The touch deprived Anti-Hero welcomes the rare feeling as one would a blessing from God. How much he misses simple human embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about my mix ups. I know it's annoying. I'm sorry


	19. Chapter 19

" I'm fine Peter." 

( I totally understand what you meant by not knowing if we could walk.) White says painfully commenting on the surging pain on the bottoms of his feet. ( Why where we so stupid? Why did we walk yesterday at all? We should have stuck with the idea of Golden Girls marathon.)

' I know.' 

" No you're not. You might look better this morning but you most defiantly not fine. How did you heal so quickly anyway?" Peter asks before shoving another mouthful of pancakes into his face. 

" I will heal from any injury, nothing can kill me. " 

" I know. You talked about it earlier... About how it happened and all but I still have questions." Peter says awkwardly poking a pancake with his fork.

[ Probably thinking about when we marked those people. ]

( Oh he's totally still jealous. He wants to be marked. In a non cutting way of course. We could make it on his throat so he can't hide it. To show everyone he's claimed and ours. )

" No. I'm his." Wade says quietly corrects

" Hm?" Peter questions not understanding the random statement.

" What exactly do you still have questions about?" Wade says instead of repeating the response to the box.

" Well. I know you live with the cancer but how does it change? I thought your healing factor held it in one place for something?" Peter says hesitantly knowing some how he was treading on thin ice.

" Well no. No it doesn't do that. You see, I died at some point but managed to kick start my healing factor in the process."

( You mean he killed us and we kick started the factor with pure rage.)

[ Thirst for revenge.] Yellow adds quietly. [ That's all we wanted.]

" And so yeah. But at the time my cancer had become worse in the process. So my healing factor started up when I had this," Wade looks down at himself. 

Peter had denied him the option of clothing declaring it to be to rough for his still sensitive skin so instead had given Wade his fuzzy Spider-Man blanket he had innocently found on the couch in his living room much to Wade and Yellow's horror.

Peter nods in understanding. " And so the healing factor is stuck between trying to cure me of the sickness and recognizing it as being a part of me that needs to live. Past few days, last night especially has just been the healing factor bending to the cancers favor."

" So this will happen again?" Peter asks, hand stopping the movement of bringing fan other slice of pancake to his mouth. 

" Well it doesn't happen often. Or I mean at least not lately. It can get worse. Nothing anyone can do about it." Wade says hugging the blanket closer to attempt to hide himself just trying to ignore the pain of the stinging it causes. 

" Worse?" Peter asks eyes widening.

[ You shouldn't have told him that! He's horrified by the thought of us being able to become any uglier!]

" But it isn't permanent. Just lasts a day or so." Wade try's to quickly reassure. " Sometimes I can look really good too, almost normal." He could hear his own desperation as he spoke. 

[ Yeah. It looks like our fucking face is melting off on the even worse days. Don't worry Pete. You'll love it.]

( it's not that bad. Sure feels like it though.) White says rolling his hypothetical eyes. 

[ Doesn't mater either way. All you are is a monster. A hideous monster from the nightmares of a nightmare itself. And you get worse.] Yellow hisses at Wade cause inns him to physically recoil into himself. 

" And there nothing you can do? There nothing I can do? There has to be something right?" Peter asks, 

" No." Wade answers. 

[ Not that he'd want to help you if he could ] Yellow snaps. 

White and Wade both shrink away from the poisonous box in Wade's mind.

( But Peter says he takes care of what he says is his.) White try's to object. 

[ Oh like anyone would believe we belong to him. Only someone desperate like you two would. Neither of you use your minds.] Yellow continues his rant of hate towards the two and Peter.

Wade hates when yellow becomes like this. It was worse then when The box became depressed or when he would continue to whisper awful things into his mind, sucking away Wade's confidence and happiness purposely. Sure sometimes White's mood could change easily but White never went out of his way to try and make Wade kill himself without deep persuasion on Yellow's half. Yellow was just a deep, dark black hole that only tired to suck the life of of Deadpool. 

Wade wanted his gun. He wanted to shut up the boxes. If yellow was right then he really shouldn't care if Peter didn't like it when his watch would go off. 

" Wade!" Wade flinches at the shout. He looks back up at Peter who had stood up and was staring at him intently. " what are you talking about?" Peter asks him after he's reassured his attention was on the Spider. 

" What?" 

" You where just mumbling. What do you mean? Why wouldn't you believe that I see you as mine? Who's Yellow? "

Wade stares at Peter aware of his horrified expression he had put on unwillingly. He had been talking out loud. 

No worse.

Yellow had taken over and was talking out loud. How had Wade let that happen? He never allowed the boxes to slip up if he could. He thought he was in control. 

( Apparently not ) White says quietly with mixed emotions in the subject of being ' not allowed to slip up' 

" Peter. I- "

[ Don't tell him that] Yellow hisses.

" Why should I listen to you?" Wade snarls right back at the box with more venom in his voice. 

He receives an offended look from Peter as Wade's gaze returns to the wounded and confused expression he had moments before he stopped to speak to the box. 

" Peter I didn't. I.."

" You weren't talking to me." Peter finishes watching the Merc with hidden emotions.

Wade felt like sinking into the chair he was sitting in and just turning invisible. He doesn't want Peter to know about his boxes.


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Who where you talking to?" Peter asks carefully, slowly moving towards Wade. He can see the flash of hurt in his soulmate's eyes from the careful movements and instead finishes his approach normal. Coming to stand in front of the Merc.

With the larger man still sitting in the chair at the table, retreating into himself he appeared small next to Peter. Peter was stuck between wanting to kneel down not to feel so much larger then Wade. It made him feel like he was next to a broken child.

But then again maybe that's what this was? Maybe Wade really just needed that larger stability in his life. For someone to actually be there, to belong to someone. 

" No one." Wade finally says. 

" No. I know that's not the right answer. " Peter says placing a hand on Wade's shoulder with the same gentleness he had used the night before. 

Peter could see the start of tears in the man's eyes. He still tries to shrink away from Peter. The action sending an odd feeling through the spider. " You're mine. And I'm not going anywhere." Peter reassures. 

' Even if I do have Classes and Work this afternoon. Right now I'm free.' Peter internally glares at his brain for trying to ruin this moment.

Wade shakes his head becoming reluctant to speak. Peter isn't sure if it's good or bad. 

Deadpool was just so hard to read. Peter really didn't have any idea about anything about the man, much less the man under the mask. Wade Wilson.   
No, with the mask always on there was no way Peter could rightfully actually meet Wade. Wade could always hide behind that mask and despite the want to be polite and just gently poke the bear with the stick he might as well just shove his finger in its eye if he really wanted answers about the man at this point. 

Obviously there would be no stick poking or eye gouging. Well actually Peter wasn't going to lie, some form of stick poking would be welcome in the future but certainly no eye gouging. 

But of course. Call Peter classy, he wanted a stable relationship before any stick poking would occur. But first, one needs some form of friendship to point any relationship down a positive road. And what Peter and Wade have going here isn't what Peter would describe as a friendship. Some sort of weird form of shy tolerance from two aquatints supposed to be Soulmate's. But to yet be brutally honest Peter didn't quite feel the same relationship goals vibe coming from his soulmate. 

Then again that was probably Peters own fault for how he had introduced himself. But what was he supposed to do? He was just so angry with the Mercenary. So brutally furious and hate filled for what Wade had done. 

The hot feelings start to rise as he thinks about them but quickly pours water over the flames before they can developed into anything more then a spark. Peter knows he wouldn't be able to ignore them forever but hopefully he would be able to turn them into something else before the time came they needed to be released. With how unsure Deadpool had been about being around Peter had given the Spider some idea of how fragile Wade must be and that had made him want to change his feelings towards Wade even if the continuous declarations of not being worth anything angered Peter he couldn't deny that that anger was truly only part of his want of possession over his soulmate that he still want quite able I understand other them the simple feeling the Wade was his. 

Wade belongs to Peter.

Deadpool belongs to Spidey. 

Just as Wade belongs to Spidey and Deadpool to Peter. 

' This is just a pointless, round about monologue that makes no real Sense.'

Peter sighs. His fingers brushing the soft, fuzzy fabric of the blanket wrapped around Wade's exposed body. He smirks at the sight of his masked face on the fabric. How he would pay to see Wade's expression when he had retrieved the blanket just once more. Or better yet to have taken a picture.

" I had that before we met." Wade had blurted once his horrified eyes had landed on the blanket. And much to Peters amusement within the last hour he had spotted many small objects consisting of himself in some sort of form around Wade's home. 

" What about the kids? " Wade asks finally speaking. 

" What?" Peter asks In a dazed confusion. 

'Kids?'

" From last night. The girl and boy?"

" Yeah I have a few questions about that." Peter says forcing himself to land back on Earth from what ever La la land his mind had brought him to. " What was with the knife. And why where you following her." Peter asks In a Normal tone, having lost his gentleness as the subject changed.

I had a hit last night. Rapist and he was about to, and she was there and I didn't want just leave her to get home on her own. Didn't know she lived like freaking across the city. Should have just gotten her a cab."

" And the boy?" 

" Ran into her soulmate as he walked down the street. Thought I could follow from a distance after that. " 

Peter pauses a moment to ponder that one slightly before speaking again. " Knife?" 

" Protection." 

Peters brows furrow at that. 'Okay...'   
" From what?"

" being attacked again. Not that the chances are that she will but she might have been more comfortable with the idea of protection. I mean," Wade slightly shrug letting the sentence fall.

Peter isn't quite sure what to think of the action of giving the younger teen the weapon but in this case as far as Peter should be concerned is that the thought put behind the action is what truly counts. 

" That's good Wade." Peter finally says. 

' Though it doesn't by any means that you can come back on patrol anytime soon.' 

Peter looks at Wade longing for an answer to his previous question that had been pushed away by the Merc. Peter knows the man is unwell. Something inside of him was broken. Shattered and torn violently apart. All Peter wanted to do was fix it. 

Peter watches himself as he moves closer to avoid putting to much pressure or contact on Wade's pained flesh as he carefully envelopes him in a gentle and meaningful embrace. 

Peter feels the wave of uncertainty that rushes through the larger man by the action. " It's okay." Peter says quietly. He knows that Wade understands what he is referring to when he receives a glance from those blue eyes. They seem scared almost knowing that Peter knows something he hadn't willingly told him, but Peter could live with that for now. He would fix it.


	21. Chapter 21

Wade forces Peter to leave. Literally forces, having shoved the spider out the window making Peters mental question of ' What are we?' Just that much more difficult and confusing. That was two days before.

Wade just kept pushing Peter away. Maybe Peter had scared him? What if Wade thought that Peter was going to mock his injuries by fixing them partially before crippling and further breaking him like whoever or whatever had before the two had met.

Peter couldn't do that. Wouldn't. He would gain his Soulmate's trust. He would help him.

And if anything anyone knew about Spider-Man, was that when he had his mind set on helping, nothing would stop him. Not even scary claws that are seriously eye catching and shiny and go 'Snikt' could detour a mind set Spidey. Much to Logan's displeasure of course. 

And Peter wouldn't be any different now. He knows there is something wrong with the Merc. He can feel the changes and muddled emotions just as much as he can sense the danger surrounding Deadpool. And Peters mind was set on getting the answers that he wanted and possibly the relationship he had been craving since who knows when being he had filled the lonely, empty feeling with hate before Wade's presence provided him with what ever he needed to open his eyes and feel that pain.

Peter sighs as he walks into the large Bugal building. He really wasn't feeling the whole getting yelled at theme today. Not that he ever really did. 

This time. Just like every other time, Peters mission was to get Pictures of the spider and If he could get a picture of  Spider-Man with ' his hand in the cookie jar' Peter would get paid top dollar... Meaning Peter might get a normal wage for the picture if he was lucky. 

So you know what Peter went and did? We went and took a damn cookie jar and shoved his hand in it and smiled nice and big for the camera. He made sure you could see his grin through the mask as the camera went off. 

Peter made a series of shots of him and the cookie jar. Even made cookies to put in the jar. The one after Spidey sticking his hand in the cookie jar was if Peter taking out a cookie. The next of Spider-Man having his mask pulled half way up and shoving the cookie into his face. After that Spider-Man had a three cookies in each hand ducking behind the treats up close to the camera so he took up the whole frame. His lenses dilated as wide as they possibly could get. Peter personally thought he looked damn cute in that one. The rest consisting of Spider-Man cuddling with the cookie jar or acting like a child on a sugar high with cookies in hand. 

Oh and Peter was so going to be fired. 

You know what? Never mind. Peter was fully prepared and even excited to get yelled at today. Peter embraced the odd looks as he smiled in the elevator going up to the top floor to meet with his boss. 

" Parker! Your late!" 

Oh the normal welcome.

Peter glances at a clock on the wall. " Two minutes early actually." 

J.J. Looks down at his wrist watch. " Late!" He declared showing Peter the time. 

Well of course it said he was late. It Was set purposely set five minutes ahead. Peter instead just sighs like he actually cares. As he takes out a yellow envelope containing the pictures. His boss leans forward to snatch the envelope from Peter who stands in front of his desk. 

Peter forces a strait face as he watches his boss open the envelope and pulls out the stack of photographs. Oh no sorry, Pics according to Wade. 

Peter can't help but slightly smirk as his boss stares at the first picture of Peter with his hand in the jar for a long time. His boss finally looks up at him not saying A word as he puts that photo under the pile before moving to look at the next one. 

The fellow that was always ready at Jameson's side ready to fulfill any request was smiling from his spot where he could see the pictures. He had always been with Peter to try and lighten the attack on the vigilante. Peter was glad he wasn't alone in the enjoyment of watching his soon to be ex boss look at the pictures. 

The man behind the desk continues to look through the offered pictures of Spider-Man. When Jameson gets back to the first picture he stops, snapping the pictures against the table top to align them again before looking at Peter who wore a shit eating grin.

" Are you pleased with yourself Mr. Parker?" 

" Fucking pleased sir." Peter agrees.

" Your fired. And I mean it," the mayor says seriously has he for fully hands the objects back to Peter very unamused by the older teen. 

"  Thank you sir," Peter smiles as he takes the photos from his Ex boss. Peter turns around and happily walks towards the door for the first time since he started working here. Because now he wasn't. 

People for the most part ignore the happy Spider as he struts out of the building. Peter puts he believed pictures in his backpack before he sucks down a alley, wondering why every alley had to smell like piss and garbage as he quickly took his pants off to uncover his red and blue tights below. Once his normal cloths have been securely shoved into his pack he slings it onto his back and runs up the fall in a basic way of saying ' Fuck you' to gravity. 

Once he reaches the top of the tall building he skips to the edge and hurls himself over it and with a quick thwip he is swinging towards a certain Manhattan apartment. He felt in the mood to see his soulmate. It's not like he can just stop by to see anyone else but his aunt. Besides, he was in a happy mood and Wth how Wade was when he left him last he was sure the Merc also needed cheering up. And once Peter set his mind to do something nothing could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was my first impulse when JJ told Peter to get a picture of Spider-Man with his hand in the cookie jar


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damit author. We readers understand slow build but twenty two chapters and not even a kiss yet? 
> 
> ....  
> I know my pumpkins. All in time, it will cum

Peter Knocks on the window pane happily as he waits for the Merc. His sensitive ears hearing Wade from deep inside the Apartment before he comes over to the window. He looks slightly confused when he unlocks the window and pulls it up to let Peter in as he moves aside. 

Peter waits a second by habit, waiting to make sure the window wouldn't squash his little waist as he climbed through. After being attacked so many times by his own Windows it was only natural for him to hesitate. 

" Hi," Peter chirps happily once his feet hit the worn, wood floor of the apartment. As he looks up his Merc who was dressed in a grey hoodie with the hood up to hide his exposed face, along with a soft pair of what looks like fleece pajama pants. 

" Well Someone's happy. What happened?" Wade asks looking at Peter with a confused expression like he couldn't understand why the arachnid was in his home along with the fact he looks like he just woke up, with his eye lids drooping slightly and with a emotionless expression. 

" I got fired," Peter states smiling through his mask. 

Wade frowns his confusion deepening. 

" That's generally a bad thing isn't it?"

" Normally." Peter agrees nodding still talking in his chirpy voice.

" So. What did you do to get fired them?" Wade asks after a bead of silence as his tired aura was attacked by the presently pink, bubbly, and excited one of the spider still crouching like a little frog in front of Wade. Peter stand up at the question. He takes off his backpack and rummages through it before pulling out a yellow envelope and handing it to Deadpool. 

" This is why."

Wade furrows his non exist and eyebrows as he takes the object and opens it. 

' His ' just woke up' look and attitude is adorable.' Peter thinks to himself as he watches Wade pull out the pictures. 

When he sees the first one he gives Peter a confused look not understanding why he had his hand in the cookie jar. 

" You see, my boss always went out of his way to try and frame Spider-Man in any way possible, and so he always requested shots of Spidey with his hands in the cookie jar so he could make him look worse then he already does. So I gave him what he wanted and he didn't like it. " Peter explains.

A smirk appears on the Merc's face at the new understanding. He continues to flip through the pictures his smirk turning I a smile has he stops at the one where Peter is up close to the camera with his wide eyes and handfuls of cookies. 

" Cute," The Merc comments as he looks at the picture a bit longer.Peter can feel his face turn pink from under his mask.

" And that's why I was fired." Peter says once Wade puts the pile down, having gone back to look at the one he'd commented on earlier so that it was now on top of the pile. 

Wade nods. " But now you're unemployed."

" Well I have some money saved up. Enough to pay for rent if I can't find a job before I need to pay it again even though I'll be surviving off of Cheep blocks of noodles. I also applied for an paying internship at Stark laboratories so if I'm lucky I might get in there. " Peter says. He didn't do this without slightly thinking it through. As long as he watched himself he should be fine for a few weeks.

" Stark industries." Wade says. " Impressive. You must be a bright little bug." 

" Bright as a firefly," Peter responds pulling off his mask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade smiles at Peter still confused as to why the Spider had shown up so out of the blue for no true apparent reason and making the Merc get up out of his warm bed.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling nervous about their last meeting in his home the few short days earlier. The way Peter had gave him that indirect statement of comfort that made him want to curl up and cry with a mixture of the need to finally just take a minute to allow his broken self to let out his incept frustrations and sadness, while his Yellow box had been frightened at the thought of letting Peter in and had demanded to be separated from the person that could hurt them the most which had led to the abrupt forceful departure of the Spider behind pushed out of his home. All the mean while White was off in his own little world day dreaming about possible future things the pair could do if they managed to get their shit together. 

( I know this is probably just a the tired talkin and I can just think at full power. But how have Peters neighbors not noticed Spider-Man swings outside their window twice everyday once in the evening and again at night?)

[ Maybe he lives in the Sewers.] Yellow mumbles more dead then alive. Hardly online at all. 

( I feel like we've lived in the sewers once but I've forgotten it because I've got a brain of Swiss cheese.) 

[ Didn't know you where a quantum leaper. And I don't recall living in a sewer but all three of us have a bit of Swiss cheese brain so it's still a possibility.] 

' Did we ever see how that show ended? I liked that show.' 

[ Pretty sure Sam decided to forever leap between peoples lives in the past to fix what they needed to change for the rest of eternity.] Yellow slurs. 

( That sucks.)

It takes Wade a moment to remember what he and Peter where talking about Before he remembers the mention of Stark. 

" So what do you study then that makes you qualify for a Stark internship?" Wade asks.

A new, Far-off look takes over Peter's face as his career work is mentioned. " I'm a double major. Over achiever I know. But I couldn't decide which one I wanted to do more so I'm studying both Biology and Chemistry. I was able to get two years worth of collage credit in during my junior and senior year so right now I'm a junior in studies but only a freshman in collage. I also have so background in mechanics." Peter turns his wrists over to point out the evidence of this as being his web shooters. " And I have photography as a hobby now instead of part of my daily work. I think I'm qualified enough. He or whoever might think I'm too young but I'm hoping my mix of science knowledge and additional backgrounds of being in Ex-Spidey's photographer they will be interested. I know Tony has been trying to find a way to figure out who I am and has actually gotten ahold of me as Peter a few times to try and pry information from me so I know if he as anything to do with it I'll be hired and possibly interrogated but what ever. It's the job that I really want." 

Wade nods.

( Wade hun.) White says in an odd southern feminine accent.

[ Your face is showing.] Yellow says monotone. 

" Shit." Wade says quickly turning away from Peter and looking around for his mask. 

" What?" Peter asks following the Merc

That's when Wade remembers throwing his over worn suit in the washing machine.

[ Great. And all our extras are still at the other place ] yellow Growls in exasperation. [ Why did we bring them there anyway?] 

" to try and avoid gettin everything all disgusting like last time. Incase we seriously needed a new suit by blowing off half our body or something," Wade responds in a similar tone not noticing the Spider's puzzled look.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No life, no problem. What's your objection?

" Peter you should go." Wade mumbles as he tries to pull his hood lower to conceal his hideous face. 

" Why?" Peter asks instantly, all happiness instantly pulled out of his demeanor to be replaced with uncertainty and what Wade though perhaps to be sadness or exasperation. 

( Your ruining the possible reality of the ship,) White complains.

' The possible reality of the ship is ruining my life,' Wade counters mentally at the box.

[ You don't have a life to ruin,] Yellow snaps. 

This makes Wade freeze his movements for a moment letting the fact sink in. 

He really didn't have a life. Not really. He killed as a mercenary more for fun and entertainment now then he did for money. He had enough money to support him for the next few years easily. He has no friends besides maybe Bob. But that doesn't really count because sometimes he really wanted to kill Bob and almost has many times. Wade also hasn't seen the man in five years or so either so that sort of automatically threw him off the friends list anyway. Wade was a monster in what he was on the inside and even had the flesh appear eve of one. And to put the toppings on track cake he was just a source of entertainment all together. Forever immortal to live with the fact. But Wade was already used to that and sadly embraces it with his most of the time one sided conversations with the fans and his run on mouth that he count stop if he knew they liked it or not. 

( Well except for now. Your silent and leaving Peter hanging here.) White reminds.

" Because I don't have my mask," Wade decides to answer truthfully from where he turns away to face the corner of two walls, leaning his head and shoulders against it. 

Peter gives his back a disappointed look. " So?" 

" So, I don't want you to look at me." Wade replies in a mater of fact tone. 

" Why?" Peter asks.

" Why do you have so many questions?" Wade counters become agitated under the stress of being cornered literally and metaphorically.  

Before he had been to traumatized with his pain and embarecment with his state of clothing to really truly give it too much thought while he sat across from the spider at his table. 

" Because I want to know you. I want to see past that silly mask of yours. I take mine off while I'm around you. Why can't you do the same?"

( He was going to say stupid ) 

" Because quite frankly ok not Beautiful like you are," Wade says not changing his tone. 

( . . . you do realize what you've just said right.)

Wade's eyes widen slightly at the realization as he bites the insides of his cheeks. ' Shit,' He dares to look back at Peter who is giving him a un-explainable look with his mouth slightly open. 

And then the Spider starts to pull off his gloves. Wade is silent as both he and Yellow question what the Bug is doing before he reaches down and starts to pull up on his red spandex shirt.

( Oh my gods is this happening? Is he going to dance dirty with us? Oh please let that be the case!) White says quite too loudly and excitedly for Wade or Yellow's taste at they moment. 

" Uh, what are you doing?" Wade asks nervously along with Yellow. He was genuinely confused and was receiving many mixed messages as he eyed the younger male.

" Where going out." Peter states pulling the shirt over his head quickly. 

" What's that mean?" Wade asks looking down at the body in front of him before Peter turns away. 

" food." Peter answers as he pulls a t-shirt out of his bag and pulling it over his head while his back is turned to the Merc who had turned around to watch him. 

( God damit! I want my Spider incubus!) White cries out before oddly falling silent for a moment. 

(Nice tush,) White says instead causing Wade to realize he is staring. He glances away to look at some random object in his apartment.

" I uh, I'm not quite fit to go out." Wade manages to say referring to the whole reason he was even standing in the corner.

And object lightly hits his hood and he catches it to see its Peter's Spider-Man mask. 

[ Subtle.]

" You do something to make me look bad or ruin my rep. I'll punish you when we get back." 

( Yes daddy.)

" I'm going to put better pants on then." Wade mumbles before quickly slipping to his bedroom and locking the door, mask still in hand.

" Would you stop that!" He hisses at White. Referring to his inappropriate comments. 

( Hey. I'm just being normal. You magically grew a filter for your mouth at some point within the last twenty-four hours. ) White says. 

And it was true. Wade couldn't deny he was having similar thoughts in the far back of his mind and for once he was purposely not voicing them for reasons he understood yet didn't. 

He trades his comfortable pajama pants for a pair of jeans he had taken the time to brutally attack and soften with Downey fabric softener for days when his skin was easily irritable to clothing fabric. He was significantly better, today only Being a bad day for his skin as it recovered from what went down two days ago as the cancer brutally attacked him.  

Reason for the fleece bottoms being he had no reason to put on anything nicer, that along with the fact he was sleeping. And the soft fabric always felt better no mater what kind of day it was. 

When Wade comes back out of his room holding the big eyed mask, Peter was patently waiting for him. Wade sees the Spider's shirt has a Star Wars reference on it and is immediately interested in whether the younger male was a fan. 

" You can wear it." Peter says spotting the mask in his hands. Wade nods slightly not entirely understanding.


	24. Chapter 24

" I know they won't mistake me for the real Spidey despite the mask. " Wade says quietly to Peter as they stand in line at a Five Guys burger place. 

" What makes you so sure of that?" Peter asks. 

" I'm too tall." Wade answers.

The mercenary watches Peter as the teen stays deadly still for a moment before turning to him with narrowed eyes. And exact replica of how the lenses of his mask would contract if he would have had it on. 

( Except his eyes aren't that huge.)

[ Why are the eyes so big anyway?] 

' Probably so he can see because he's got a mask on. And compared to ours his is much better because we don't have much for peripheral Vision.' Wade mentally answers.

" Your just freakishly tall." Peter says after a long moment before looking ahead of them again. 

( He's just the perfect hight for us to just set our jaw on his head without discomfort.) White notes. 

[ Don't do it.] 

Wade settles for a little huff as he listens to the boxes.

" What?" Peter questions noting the behavior. 

" Nothing," Wade saws looking down at Peter who in response gives him a gentle look. 

[ I don't like how he can see right through our words.] 

( Oh, and then once our chin is resting on his head we can hug him from behind and he'll be all cute and probably blush then we could lean down and tell him he's blushing and say how cute he is.) White says still completely lost in his fantasies.

Wade couldn't deny the thought was something he'd love to actually live but he also knew neither he nor Spidey were really quite that far. He doesn't Trust Peter enough yet. He doesn't trust the teen not to turn on him, to tell Wade what he is before leaving the man to let his own darkness continue devour him further. 

Something nudges his arm causing him to look down. Peter nods towards the front where the cashier waits patiently. Her dark eyes seemingly taking in ever detail of the scene in front of here. Very calculating, a look Wade was well aware of being he used it often with his line of profession. 

[ Well now that's a rarity. Patient cashiers. ] Yellow mumbles over White who is still fantasizing sweet and fluffy moments. 

" Will it be your usual?" The cashier asks moving russet hair out of her way as she speaks. Her question instantly confusing the Merc. 

Wade never comes here, so how would he have a 'usual'. And then he's wearing a mask so they wouldn't know who he was anyway. 

' Oh right. Spidey mask. Course he comes here all suited up.'

" Sure." Wade answers. 

The cashier nods tapping the register a few times as and extra order appears in the small screen. Telling them the totally before Wade pays much to Peter's annoyance.

" I know your not Spidey. Too tall. " She says, her northern accent sticking out against those of the New Yorkers. Wade resists the urge to say ' told you so' but she continues. " Voice isn't right and doesn't squeak or catch on the right right words. Too built." 

Peter makes an odd squeaking sound that he covers with a cough. 

[ Well then.] Yellow says mightily disturbed along with Wade. White to lost in la la land to care.

" Don't worry I won't tell." She says looking at Peter with a hint of a smile. " Borrowing the costume I see?" She says in a tone loud enough only for the two to make out as she moves about to hand the order off. 

" Uh." Peter says clearly befuddled.

" Cos play." Wade says instead. 

" I can smell lies." She says shaking her head in amazement. I know you guys, you'll know me when you see me again too I'm sure. She says to Peter before turning to Wade. " If we ever meet its with high chances it's not going to be for a good cause." She says. 

" Okay nice meeting you." Peter squeaks before pulling Wade away to stand where you pick up your order. 

( Hey his voice does squeak.) White coos. 

" Who is she?" Wade asks Peter as they both look over at her just as she greets another costumer who walks in.

" I don't know. She's just always here when I come. What's her name tag say?" 

" She's here every time and you've failed to look at her name tag each time?" 

" No I just never payed that close attention. She talks to me but I mean I never really thought about it." Peter says. 

" Maxine I think Wade says only catching a glimpse of the tag as she turns.

" Max," She calls over in his direction to correct him. 

' Okay. Obviously advanced in some way. ' he mentally starts to take notes about the character memorizing them for future investigation.

Wade looks over at Peter quickly who has paled. Almost a second later their order is called out. Wade is the one to grab it before they both make a quick exit. 

They walk in silence for a ways, Peter staying right on Wade's heels until they come upon a park. It isn't until then that The two relax enough to disperse the food in the bag.

" Christ Peter. How much can you eat in one sitting?" Wade asks instantly after seeing the contents of the bag. 

" A lot," Peter says snatching the bag away before grabbing a couple burgers from inside the stash and unwrapping one And taking a bite.

" No wonder the total was so high." 

" Hey I told you not to pay for it. And why do you think I make an average collage kid look financially stable? I eat like an animal. Because Basically now am part animal." Peter says before taking another bite. 

" We like an animal in bed."

Peter's face turns pink as he glances at Wade who's smirking. " Yeah?" Peter asks. 

" Yeah." Wade answers. He hesitates before rolling up his borrowed mask before grabbing a burger for himself. He stops to pick off the pickles before taking a bite. 

He stops to look at Peter after he swallows to see the the teen staring at him. 

" What?" He asks nervously wondering if he was staring at his scars.

" Did you just take the pickles off?" Peter asks eyes narrowed at him. 

" Yeah?" 

" Why?" Peter asks.

" I don't like them?" Wade responds slightly confused but received Peter wasn't looking at his scars. 

" Pickles are the best part!" Peter exclaims. " How do you not like pickles?" 

Wade shrugs. " I just don't know, I just don't." 

Peter gives him a baffled look before he collects himself. " fine. But no wasting them. Give all your pickles to me."

" All my pickles?" Wade asks.

" I'm not going to question why you asked that but I'll answer yes. "

( Today I hope we are taking a step towards being partners.) White says softly seeming to come back from fantasy creation. 

' Me to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update


	25. Chapter 25

Wade looks at the picture he had been given. How cute the way Peter's mask made him look as he held up the cookies in front of him while the lenses where completely dialated like he was looking at some sort of happy drug that he was addicted to. 

" No I don't recall seeing where anywhere else." Peter says through the phone. 

For what ever reason Wade felt like the fact that they where talking on the phone was another step. Like they weren't just texting for was an Actual vocal phone call. 

" Well she said you would see her again. Could it be class? Work? " Wade asks still looking at the picture as he lay  taking up the length of his couch. 

" No I know she isn't from work and I've never seen her in any of my classes... Unless." Peter says falling quiet. 

" Unless?" 

" I don't know. Those are the only real places I think-" Peter stops. 

" What? " Wade asks slightly worried by the abrupt silence.

" I've been accepted for the internship." Peter says. " I've been requested to start tomorrow!" Peter exclaims in excitement. 

" That's odd. Don't they normally give you a week or something-" 

Wade is cut off by Peter's excited voice much to the Merc's amusement. " It was Tony Stark that actually replied. That's probably why I've been requested so soon. I know if he had something to do with it is be hired." Peter practically squeals. 

[ Why did we get stuck with a little dorky nerd?] Yellow grumbles. 

( Stuck with? You mean gifted with the fact that our soulmate is a beautiful little angle with a little sassy alter ego that can cling to walls. He has soft, and fluffy brown hair and pretty eyes. He's apparently very intelligent and is getting A what I'd hope to be a A+ job and he's only like what?)

' Said he's a freshman in collage so if put him possible at 19 or 20.' 

( Yeah but he had classes done early so he could be younger if he jumped or skipped grades. )

[ And it's still early in the school year. Like Still August early. He might have taken summer classes to be as far along as he is now.] Yellow adds uninterested. 

' Who knows.'

( Lord please he isn't jailbait.)

[ Why don't you just ask?] 

" That's kinda stockerish don't you think?" Wade asks White.

" I know right? Like what's the big interest in him?" Peter responds on the other side of the phone. 

Wade tenses slightly realizing how zoned out he had gotten with the boxes. 

[ High five. Good luck with this, I wasn't listening and you two obviously weren't.] Yellow says in a flat tone before going silent.

" Uh. Maybe they just curious?" Wade tries. 

" Well obviously. But to actually state flat out I'd get paid for information on Spider-Man is weird don't you think. Like seriously. He's asked me while I'm in cons time before but it's not like I'm going to give him answers. And talking to a photographer is a whole new level of privacy violation. " Peter says as Wade tried to figure out what he's talking about. There's clinking on the other side of the phone sounding like pots and pans. 

" Peter are you making more food? After eating five of those huge things earlier?" Wade asks. 

" I have a high metabolism." 

" So do I. But you make me look like a child when it comes to amounts of food to eat. And I am not exactly a light eater. I thought you said you had enough to last for couple weeks in case you didn't get the job." 

" I do. Enough to pay for everything except food. " Peter says. 

" And how where you goi to eat then?" 

Wade could tell Peter shrugs as he responds. " I was going to figure it out ".

Wade scolds the young Hero before they continued their earlier conversation which Wade came to figure it was about Stark the Spidey obsessor before they finally ended the call.

Like the rest of the world Wade knew Tony Stark was married to the one and only Steven Rodgers but he still didn't like the way the billionaire seemed to be interested in Peter. He could help but think paranoid things that perhaps wanted Spidey for himself. 

Wade couldn't let something like that happen. Not when he and Peter seemed to finally take a step in the right direction. 

[ Don't do anything you'll regret before we have more information. Just wait a while. ] Yellow says. 

Wade would do just that. He didn't want to mess this up again. 

( Never have liked the guy.) 

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mr. Parker?" Stark asks walking up to the teen who had only just entered the lobby of the billionaire tower. 

Peter knew from other times he had been here as Spider-Man that the very top floor belonged to the avengers as a type of pent house, the floor under being Tony's personal lab and shop ( Peter had been there to help before.) and bellow was basically a level used for whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. Or the avengers Needed it for. Bellow was a Laboratories and offices working for Stark industries that works with the secret government branch. 

" Mr. Stark," Peter greets along with a firm handshake. 

Peter hoped he would slip up and confuse his relationships between Boss and Friend between his two identities. 

Peter knows why Stark is so interested in him. Trying to stick his nose into Peter's life and business and any good parental figure would. Of course Spidey had never lived with the man but once he was accepted by the avengers Tony took a particular interest in. Him along with his husband Steve. 

" Let me show you to your new work space. " Tony says leading Peter to an elevator. Once the doors close Tony turns to Peter. " So. Did you think about my additional offer?" 

Peter sighs. " Mr. Stark I can't sell out his information." 

" But you know him?" Tony persists. 

" Well I, I mean no not.-"

" Stop lying. Would I ever be able to get his identity out of you?" 

" Count if you dissected me alive for it," Peter replies. 

' Except for the fact that my anatomy would probably give away the fact I am the Spider.' 

" So you do know him then. He a friend? Brother? Boy friend?"

" I-uh. Um." Peter stutters.

" He has a boyfriend? And that little turd didn't tell me. We'll be having a little talk next him then." Tony says to himself leaving Peter to give him an shaken look. " Thanks for your help kid. Five dollar raise for the information. Brings you up to what? Twenty-seven and hour?" 

" But I didn't say anything." Peter says trying to comprehend what all just happened. 

" Sure you did." Tony says walking out of the elevator once the doors open. 

' Twenty-seven dollars? Beats the Bugal pay any day. Hey that rhymed.' 

" Parker."

" Oh right I'm coming sir." Peter says moving out of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you got any requests? I like to know what my readers want to see/read 
> 
> And how is it going so far? Okay? Good? Meh?


	26. Chapter 26

It has been two weeks now and Peter feels like he's made great progress in both his work and with Wade. He hadn't yet gotten him to talk about what caused Wade to zone out or who he seemed to talk to but that was okay. Peter had earned trust from Wade that he equally returned and for now he felt that was enough progress. There haven't been anymore decelerations of willingness to leave. Not that anything has happened in the past tee weeks to make Wade think such a thing, and the two where actual friends. 

Peter wouldn't deny that Wade wasn't interested in some odd things. His love for the show Golden Girls was beyond Peter. Peter doesn't personally quite understand what's going on. But then again Wade says the same about the science documentaries Peter adores. Pestering him to explain everything so he can understand it all even though part way through he would stop watching and start to play on his phone not that Peter minded. 

Someone pushes past Peter shoulder as they run past almost causing him to fall down the steps outside the building. He has just left class and is finally on his way home to get ready to go to work. 

Peter glances behind him once to see someone rushing into the building. He just roles his eyes not bothering to call  after the fellow student as he continues on his way. He walks a few blocks before taking a corner to disappear in a back area of a building, quickly changing into his suit before stuffing his cloths in his bag before crouching and letting his legs push him upwards with a portion of their strength to launch himself just under the third story. Spidey used his momentum from the jump to quickly climb up the wall. 

Peter hums a tune to himself as he walk towards the edge of the building to the side facing the Main Street. He makes quick work of flinging himself over the edge, quickly picking up speed as he swings through the city towards his dingy apartment. Peter liked Wade's apartment better. Not because it was well kept or anything, but it had Wade's presence there. It was his home and you could see a part of him in every object that cluttered the home. The mis-matched furniture, numerous trinkets and small collections on shelves and bookcases. 

The way Wade collected little super hero things... You could tell by the care they where used to display them that Wade but the Heroes high above himself. Well except for Tony Stark. His Iron man suit was on the display but the man that was unposed to go inside the suit was sitting to the side In a small custom made glass of what Peter assumed was Scott was in his hand as a Deadpool figure glared at him. It made Peter want to chuckle and frown all at the time wondering now what Wade had against the man. 

Peter's thoughts are cut short as he swings around the corner only to hear a high pitched scream and for someone to cry " Save me Spidey!" I'm a panicked tone before something heavy whacked into the arachnid. Peter manages to not let go of his strand of web and launch another one before he can run into and opposite building.

Peter glances down I see who's hanging onto his waist and making life just that much harder to swing to see a red clad Merc holding onto him for dear life looking back behind them at the building he'd just jumped off. Peter spots wolverine on the building Wade and flung himself from. 

" Wade what are you doing?" Peter calls over the wind as he swings around the block.

" He was about the impale me and cut me up and cook me in stew," Wade says sounding genuinely terrified. 

" What did you do?" Peter asks noticing his voice rising in pitch without his control. 

' Thought you where supposed to grow out of that phase after like fifteen,' Peter complains to himself. 

" I don't remember! Just- Wait are you circling around to go back? Don't go back!" Wade exclaims. 

" Yes I'm going back. You don't just throw yourself on Someone without giving them an explanation." Peter says. 

Peter wriggled uncomfortably, the strength at witch Wade was holding onto him pressing painfully onto him from his abdomen down. It was in no imagination enjoyable. 

" Wade could you please move or something. Your cutting if the circulation of blood from everything waist down." Peter says 

" sorry." Wade says useing his newly discovered monkey skills to climb around to Peters back and moving up to hold onto his neck while his legs more gently wrapped around the bug's waist. " But please don't go back. Believe it or not, despitethe healing factor and earlier lack of care I have to dying, I've been trying to cut back and I really. Really really don't want to break that streak due to an angry Wolveie." 

" Fine." 

Deadpool's voice is a mixture of happiness and gratitude as he begins to speak again." Really! Your such a wonderful person Peter. We love you. Thanks for saving us and sorry for calling you but it was a desperate attempt of- wait why are you still heading there? I thought you said you weren't going to go back to see what was going on? Peter!" Wade's voice returns to something of fear as Peter continues on his way to the short and angry man. 

" Every Time I see Logan I have to say hi." Peter says.

" What? Why! Can't you just go later? Preferably without me?" 

" Because I like to bother him." Peter answers 

" Well so do I and look where it got me." Wade retorts. 

" Yeah well he gives me food to go away." 

" So that's why your not skin and bones then." Deadpool asks in a blank tone.

" Pretty much." 

When Peter comes into view of the roof top that the mutant stood on Spidey could feel Wade often his grip, not stoping his feet to the ground to which the Arachnid thought probably looked ridiculous being how much of a larger man Wade was compared to Peter's own small and sleek form. 

" Hey Logan," Spidey chirps attempting to wave with difficultly due to the man hanging off of him. 

" Hi." Logan responds sounding unamused in anyway as he crosses his arms as he stares at Deadpool. 

" Get off of em' Wade. " 

" As much as I'd love to get off on him. I prefer a little bit of privacy believe it or not," Wade responds.

Peter stiffens very thankful for his mask as Logan scowls. 

Spidey chuckles nervously as he scratches his arm. " Eh anyway. Have any food I can pester out of you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for law updates! I keep forgetting to post them


	27. Chapter 27

" No Wade I don't have time to drop you off. I'm going to be late if I don't go strait home," Peter says as he swings towards his apartment. 

" Can't you at least let me down?"

" Only if you jump." 

Wade lets out a defeated sigh. " So what? Going to drop me off on your roof and then leave me to find my own way down?"

" I was going to be nice and let you into my apartment so you could figure it ot from there. But if you want to go on the roof-" 

" No, I accept your invitation into your home." Wade quickly says. 

Peter looks around before he lands by his window and pulls it open before climbing in accidentally not ducking low enough and making Wade's head smack into the window, knocking him off in the process. Lucky for them the Merc has good reflexes and hauls himself in. 

" Sorry I didn't mean to." Peter calls, all ready stripping his mask and and staring in his shirt as he runs to his bedroom to change. 

He hurried back out dressed in black jeans and a plain shirt, lab coat in hand along with a couple folders. 

" you can stay if you want, just don't break anything okay. I'm off at eight. Later." Peter says running out the door, surely leaving a befuddled Merc standing in his living room. Normaly Peter wouldn't let someone just into his apartment for any reason, but being Wade knows who he is and has let Peter into his home for the past month it only seems fair that Peter would trust him in his own.

Peter hears Deadpool call or something out after him but he doesn't quite understand it as he runs down the hall and stairs. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter rushes into his shared laboratory thirty seconds after one o'clock. He sets his stuff down on his work space before letting out a Breath. 

" You know. I'm sure if you started arriving half and hour early rather then half a minute late everyday I'm sure you could get premiered up to the private labs with that brilliant mind of yours. " Peter's co-worker, Mary says. " With how much much attention you get from Stark it's very possible. He doesn't even know my name and I've been working here full time for three years. And here he's always looking over your shoulder, you the new little intern."

" You really think that?" Peter asks, as he opens up a few files.

" Everyone does Peter. Honestly." Jeremy says from where he is sorting through data at his own workstation in the corner of the room from behind s computer.

A few hours later close to the end of Peter's shift The glass door to the small wing opens as the short billionaire walks in. Mary gives Peter a look.

Tony walks in sending a glance at the three chemists in the small lab before making his way strait for Peter. 

Peter adjusts his white coat slightly as his boss approaches. " Peter can you come with me please? And bring your stuff. No, wait never mind. Leave your stuff you don't need it anymore." He says before leading a confused Peter away. 

Mary roles her eyes as Peter looks back at them before the door shuts and Stark leads them to the elevator. He's pulled in.

" Uh, Mr. Stark-" Peter starts.

" Tony." 

Peter gives him a dumb look before recovering. " Er Tony. Am I being fired? W-why am leaving my stuff? Are you taking me somewhere?" Peter asks

" Your being promoted. I need an assistant and Banner is busy with his own work." Tony says simply.

" So. When I'm done I can go back?" 

" Done? I won't be done with my work until I'm dead, you'll be done when your fired, or dead. Unless you quit. But I'm sure I can influence you to stay." Tony says. 

Peter frowns, taking the information in. " Oh.. What about my hours. I'm supposed to be done off at eight which is in fifteen minutes."

" Oh they won't change. I just need you to hold something then you can leave for today." Tony says. 

" Sir, Mr. Parker doesn't have a security clearance to be in the sector." Friday announces. 

" Over ride. Parker works up here now. Give him level three clearance." Tony says stepping out foster the elevator finally opens after the request.

" Very well sir. Welcome Mr. Parker." Friday says.

" Thanks?" Peter responds trying to act surprised by the AI that he had come to know during his visits as his other self. 

" Hey. Over here." Tony calls out to Peter from the other side of a very large room. This was Tony's Workshop rather then his actual Lab area. 

Peter hurries over, looking around seeing many thing had changed since the last time he'd been down here a month or so ago. 

Tony hands him something that looks relatively dangerous and glowing with a light like the man's arch reactor. That's when Peter notices he's working on one of man Iron Man suits. 

" Is this thing dangerous?" Peter asks.

" It's radioactive. No worse then standing next to Spider-Man though. I mean not that it's a good thing but it won't hurt you... Severely. Right now. " Tony says.

Peter pouts slightly from behind Tony's back. ' Jee. Thanks.' 

Tony fiddles with something before telling Peter to place the piece into the chest plate of the armor. 

" Speaking of the spider. Can you give him a message, Carrier pigeon, holograph, how ever you contact him. He must have lost his communicator or something because he's not answering,"

' Oh. Did I? Or was it just a. Radio active defect?' Peter Huffs knowing very well that he accidentally smashed it into a wall he collided with.

" I guess,"

" Great. Tell him he needs to get over to the avengers tower as soon as possible. I need to speed with him." 

" Why?" Peter asks. 

" that's for me to know and you to ask him," Tony responds. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

" Wade you still here?" Peter calls into his semi-dark apartment when he opens the window. 

" Yeah over here in your kitchen." 

Peter frowns as he looks to his left to see his Merc sitting on the floor chewing on a taco with a small box of rice next to him. 

" I went and got food. Couldn't decide if I wanted Mexican or Chinese so I just got both. There's enough for you too. I mean god I hope. I got three times as much, if your still hungry after eating that then you'll have to fend for yourself." Wade says before taking another bite.

" You didn't have to do that." Peter says as he shuts the window behind him before walking into the kitchen.

" I know." 

Peter isn't sure how to respond to the answer so instead asks a question. " Why are you on the floor?" 

Wade shrugs. " Foods on the table. Should still be warm." 

Peter looks back to his scruffy dinning table to see the bags of takeout. Wade was so thoughtful.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a bit of a time skip. Just a fwi

" Spidey!" Peter hears Wade shout but is too busy dodging fists and and legs to see what the Merc is calling him for. 

A gunshot echoes in the open alley. Peter instantly turns around crouching trying to see where the shot was from. His spider sense was too busy focusing on the group trying to mug him to warn him of a gun. 

Peter sucks in a breath when he sees Wade kneeling on the ground coughing while holding his side. Bristling with anger and fear he jerks himself upward and webs the first three people to the alley wall before launching himself toward the last two, sending a controlled kick at one and throwing the other to the ground before webbing them down all before anyone could say ' jalapeño on a stick.'

The angered spider sticking to the wall turns to see the gunman looking down at Wade. Peter watches in slow motion as the automatics trigger is pulled again, letting and ear shattering sound echo off the walls once more.

' No.'

Peter's attention zeroed in on the man. Seeing his finger tense to pull the trigger once more. 

But Peter wouldn't let that happen. 

He quickly shoots at the firearm, coating the barrel in the strong silk before launching himself off of the wall with a powerful push that sends him towards the attacker. His hands reach forward, grabbing the man's shoulders as Peter twists in the air making the weaker human turn and fall to the ground as the spider lands behind him. Peter lets go and grabs the man's sweatshirt and pulls him up to a standing position before flinging him around and pinning him up against a hard brick wall with the sound of bones snapping and a scream if pain from the weaker one. 

Peter wouldn't let this man make the dreaded alarm go off. Peter would kill him if he did. Maybe if he kills him now he won't have to worry about this one trying to do it again. Make it so he couldn't set off the blood curdling screech that had haunts both Peters wake in day and Nightmares. 

Peter's red gloved hands move towards the man's throat. 

Yes. If the man wasn't here he couldn't hurt Wade. He couldn't set off the watch. He couldn't hurt Peter. He couldn't take what was his. Couldn't take what Belonged to Peter.

Suddenly Peter's light form his yanked away from the weak human, causing the attacker to slump to the ground, eyes shut. 

Peter angrily looks up at whoever has ruined- no. Delayed his chances of removing the his world of a pest to look up at the red and black mask of Deadpool. 

________________________________________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Spidey," Wade says looking at Peter who lays on the ground next to Wade where he had pulled him down. 

He could feel Peter's racing heart beat and the way he was shaking was frightening. 

Wade slightly shakes the Spider's shoulders with no response. He reaches for the bottom of Peter's mask and pulls it up over his nose before a hand Grabs his wrist with a bone crushing force and jerks it away from the Spider. 

Peter doesn't let go of his wrist as Wade tries to coax him back to reality. Deadpool had never seen someone move so fast before in his life. He was fairly sure one of the men Peter had disabled had a broken spine and two could very well have concision switch how hard they where shoved into the wall before Peter went for and attack on the gun man who was choked uncontious. 

" Hey come on. What were you doing Spidey? You can't do that." Wade continues to say as Peter's grip on his arm weakens.

" H-he was going to. I can't here that sound again. No. I can't hear it again." Peter says quickly as he tries to sit up. 

" You we're trying to kill him." 

" I- I know I don't know what happened. I just. I saw him as you were there And- I just could t let him do it. I can't hear it. Not again. No more." Peter says, having started to cry before he could finish his first sentence. 

" Hey it's okay." 

" No! No it's not okay. I wanted to kill him. I was going to kill him." Peter says trying to move away from the man that had crumpled to the ground. Wade hesitates before he decides to move to arachnid into a weak embrace so he can still pull away like most do when the scarred man attempts to comfort someone.

Peter surprises Both Wade and Yellow when he tightens his grip around the Mercenary. Clinging on as he hides his face behind Wade's shoulder as he continues to cry. 

White hums contently with the contact as Wade returns a more reassuring hug rather then his light touch. 

He notices how his blood from the earlier wounds are soaking into Peter's own suit but the Spider either doesn't care or notice. 

" We should get moving," Wade says quietly to the shaken spider after a few minutes.

Peter nods but doesn't make any hint to move so Wade takes it upon himself to stand up and bring the Hero with him. Peter automatically wraps his legs around Deadpool's waist when he stands up. Wade ignores the stares from the criminals as he walks past him, holding his sniffing spider as he walks out of the alley way. 

[ Look at the damage that we've done. Making an innocent Hero willing to kill to prevent the chance of him having to hear his watches alarm again.]

' I know.' 

[ How are you going to fix it?]

' I don't think this is something that can be fixed.'


	29. Chapter 29

" You're going to be okay." Wade says quietly. 

" What if it happens again? What if they actually kill next time? Wade I don't want to hear it again please. I know I said I didn't care before but I really do. I hate the sound. I can't stand it any more. It's gotten worse now that I know you its all gotten worse." Peter says still sobbing from earlier. 

The arachnid's ramblings had started at some point a little after Wade had carried him away from the scene. He finally had to stop and duck into a corner because Peter's ramblings were starting to get out of hand. 

" Maybe there shouldn't be a next time," Wade says parroting Yellow.

" W-what? Why?" Peter asks shaking his head. " No you can't leave. "

( Give him a reassuring touch. Maybe he'll feel more grounded ) White advises.

God it's been too long since Wade last had to work with someone in this way. It was hard to know what to do or what to say and he was sure he'd utterly be failing if it weren't for his boxes at the moment. 

[ We aren't going anywhere ]

" I'm not going anywhere. Just maybe I shouldn't come with you like I'm sure you originally thought after the first time." Wade explains, looking down at the young man holding tightly to his suit as he stares up with wide, tearful Hazel eyes as Wade uses his body to block out the world from Peter and blocking any passerby's sight of the unmasked teen.

" But I want you to come with. I don't want to be alone every time." 

" You won't," Wade says while placing a hand on Peter's cheek, brushing away a tear with his thumb. " You can ask one of your Hero friends to go with you," 

" But I don't want to go with them. They are all older then me and look down on me like I'm some stupid kid. Or, or Jonny is always being annoying, and flirting, or trying to show just how hot he thinks he is either it's looks or his powers and I hate him. I don't want him to poke at me with burning fingers. And last time he joined me on patrol without permission he smacked my butt and left a handprint shaped hole in my suit because he managed to burn the fabric away and that's not very cool. " Peter says furrowing his brows as he thinks of the occurrences. " Sometimes I want to catch him when he's sleeping. Gloves don't leave behind finger prints you know." Peter says glancing at his gloved hands. 

" I do know. But what about Mr. Tin Can or Spangles?" 

Peter Shakes his head. " Too much can like parents to let you beat up a gang without fretting." 

" Widow?"

" She's Scary." Peter says. 

( Valid point.) 

" Hawk Guy?" Wade asks.

Peter frowns. " Did you say Guy?"

[ Oh good one.]

" Eye,"

" No I'm pretty sure you said guy." 

( ... Damn autocorrect.) 

' Could that be a real excuse? Under these circumstances?'

" I was hopping you wouldn't catch that." Wade confesses with a smile.

Peter chuckles slightly. Still gripping the red fabric of Deadpool's suit tightly. 

" Are you okay now?" Wade asks carefully. 

Peter looks at his hands before glancing up at Wade not answering before looking down again. 

" It's okay." Wade says again before bringing Peter in for a tight hug, hiding the other in his embrace. Peter hides his face in the chest of his suit as Wade leans his head down to rest on Te top of Peter's. 

He could smell the sweet scent of Spidey's soft, tousled hair as They stood there pressed together and out of sight. 

" Wade?" Peter whispers pulling away slightly to look up at him. 

"Hm?" 

" Can I?" Peter asks moving his hands from Wade's chest up towards his collar bone.

Not entirely sure what the spider is washing for He nods.

( You don't know because your listening to Yellow.)

[ That's because I'm the intelligent one.]

( Your no more useful in social interactions then I am during a test )

[ Depends on the test.]

' Shut up somethings happening' 

Peter moves his hands to fiddle with the edge of Wade's mask before he starts to pull it up, looking at Wade for any reaction as he does so. Deadpool can't help but fidget as mouth and nose are revealed, not entirely secure with being so close and on display in front of Peter. 

Once the mask his on the ridge of Wade's nose Peter moves his hands to place them on either side of face before hesitantly standing up on his toes. 

White hums with a New energy  
Yellow was quite convinced would be enough to allow the voice to jump out of Wade's mind and crest it's own physical form just to watch what was about to happen. 

Peter leans towards Wade, soft lips against rough, chapped ones in a chaste kiss. It takes Wade an fraction of a second to respond by softly kissing back. 

It's in this moment Wade realized just how much he truly he has been craving this. How much he's missed this, how much he's been anticipating this moment. Realizing how White's small fantasies where just as much his own as the box's. It was hard to keep himself from making the kiss deeper, more passionate. But he knew better, he nor Peter are ready for that.

" I'm so sorry," Wade whispers, breaking the kiss to instead Bring Peter back to hug closely. " I never meant for what I did in the past to effect you like this."

" I know." Peter breaths, ... " I know." 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you've like this story as much as I have. Thanks for reading and all the support. what do you think of the ending?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lol it's not the end. Pft, Wade hasn't gotten any of that Spidey booty, Our little arachnid hasn't had the talk yet. Aunt may hasn't even made an appearance yet, not to mention the media tomorrow! Spider-Man attempts to kill a small criminal! Ohi-vay, how unhealthy this relationship still is. How mentally unstable Peter is along with Wade. Boxes haven't even been introduced to him yet and we are still only dipping our toes into what's to come of Peter's obsession and their fears.
> 
> Boy are we going to have fun


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Wade wakes up to Peter moving next to him. He recalled memory's from the night before. He remembers the kiss, and the way Peter insisted that Wade needed to stay with him which ended with the two Supers to fall onto Peter's bed. The owner of the apartment naturally becoming a small spoon against Wade much to White's Delight.

( That should be a desert. White's Delight. )

' I have an idea as of what it could be.'

( I like the way you think.) 

' White's delight will have to wait a while for now.'

( We'll dream about it. )

" Wade?" Peter asks sitting up and turning to look down at Wade.

" Yes Baby boy?" The Merc asks not opening his eyes.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you in her I was just so-" Peter starts but Wade cuts him off.

" No it's fine. I'm happy you did," Wade says snaking his arm around Peter and pulling him back down gently because damn, the October was cold and Peter's shit apartment either needed better insulation or a donation to the hearing department. 

[ Freaking cold.] Yellow growls in his normal ' I just woke up' tone. 

Peter slumps back down next to Wade willingly moving closer into the warmth because Body Heat. 

" Why is it so Freaking cold in here?" Wade asks accidentally letting Yellow slip out. 

" This place would Dry up Stark's well of money to keep it warm," Peter says tracing a scar lightly with his finger on Wade's bare chest." Nothing in the walls and a fortune to hear in the first place sort of ruins the point." 

Wade open his eyes slightly to look down at Peter laying against him. " Is that why your fingers and feet are always so cold?" 

Peter stops tracing scars to press said freezing hands fully against Wade's torso, feet sliding up to intertwine to share the cold. 

" Are you so warm because you live in a well heated home?" 

" Another plus side of the healing factor. I'm sure if I still had my looks I could retire in a year with the business of $1 hugs simply because I'm warm and would look cuddly." 

" You are cuddly."

( Damn right ) 

[ All this touching is weird. Make it stop] 

" Your just saying that," Wade says not able to deny the pink hue he could feel on his face. 

( You're so close. Just touch the butt. See if the booty feels as good as it looks.    Nice and firm when he tenses and soft, and kneadable like dough when he's all relaxed. Feel it, kiss it, spear it.) 

[ What if Peter is more of a spearer rather then a speared?] 

' If there's anyway he had any desire to get it on with me of all people I'm not objecting to anything he wants to do.'

" What are you thinking about?" Peter asks.

[ I want to see how you get yourself out of this one champ.] 

" How did you know I was thinking? "

" You kinda stare off at things and look like your listening to something. You where smiling this time though," Peter says.

" Oh,"

"  So what where you thinking about?" 

" To be brutal honest with you, I was having a conversation about you and your little tush, whether you're a top or bottom, and wondering if I'd ever be allowed in that equation."  Wade answers.

[ The honesty has fought me off guard. Prepare for some sort of rejection in three, two, one-]

" Conversation with who?" Peter asks momentary unconcerned with most of what Wade just confessed.

( Mkay that one threw me off too.) 

The Merc falls uncharacteristically silent not wanting to answer. " Your not concerned with my very perverted thoughts?" 

" Not at the very second. I want to know who your conversing with." Peter says. 

" What if it's no one,"Wade states turning over so he's pinning the younger in hopes to worry him into forgetting about the question.

" I know your hiding something Wade. Can you just tell me?" 

[ Don't let him know,] 

( Disney princess did this once to her family and it didn't work out for her. Whoa! Wait! Your going to break this carefully balanced trust of a relationship that took forever to build!)

" Lust," Wade states ignoring White and dipping down to start kissing up Peter's neck. 

( No!) White cries. ( Your ruining it!)

" Wade." Peter says pushing him back up and away from himself. " Your eyes say your lying. And Im saying no to this." He says pushing Wade back over to his own side of the mattress before sitting up to give Wade an unimpressed look.

Wade falls back to the bed, letting out a deep exhale as he uses one hand to cover his eyes. " I'm sorry." 

" Wade what are you hiding? I know you have voices okay? I can put two and two together. But why are you trying to avoid it?" Peter asks gently. 

" You'll think I'm crazy, and I am. I have so many problems Peter it's not funny." Wade says.

" No one thinks it's funny,"

" But they do. They really really do Peter. Take the avengers for instance. They think it's funny.  All of them except for maybe Clint and Cap. But Cap is nice to everyone and Clint puts up with me because we play video games with one another on our free time." 

" I'm an avenger." Peter says. " If they think they can continue to be like that when your around then I'll just have to talk to them alone." 

" Oh and your going to just openly tell the avengers your soulmate is the one and only Deadpool. One of the must ' untrustworthy' and ' Dangerous' people openly known and allowed to walk around." 

" You're not. "

" But I am," Wade responds. 

" I trust you."

" Then your the only one." Wade says before getting up to look for his bloodied shirt he had the decency to take off before laying on Peter's clean sheets. 

He finds it and picks it up, pulling it over his head before picking up his mask and belt, strapping on his Katanas. 

" Wade." 

The Merc stops as he's about pull on his mask. He looks over at Peter waiting for what ever they teen is going to say. 

" What are we?" Peter asks looking over at him.

" I don't know." 

" What do you want us to be?" Peter asks quietly. 

Wade stares back at Peter with a sad look before glancing away.

" Peter... I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	31. Chapter 31

" Soulmates." Wade says quietly, pulling the mask on.

" What kind of soulmate?" Peter asks. " Do you want to be friends?" 

" More then friends," Deadpool says not making eye contact.

" Then let's be more then friends. Will you be my Boyfriend?" Peter asks, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed to make his way over to stand across from Wade. 

Wade stares down at Peter unsure what to say. 

" I-"

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What is this?" Tony asks sternly staring at the bug eyes of Peter's mask while holding up the front page of the daily Bugal Paper.

" It.. Was a fluke." Peter says quietly looking down as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

" A fluke! It says you tried to kill someone Spidey! What is this? We can't have the people think one of the Avengers is openly attacking people-"

" Wait, but that's sort of our job as heroes." Peter interrupts.

" And of all people, I never expected it from you. What happened out there? What's going on?" Tony asks his stern voice becoming one filled with concern. 

Peter Hates when Tony talks to him like this, like a father to his troubled son. Tony wasn't his dad, but Peter didn't have the heart to state that because even if it was annoying sometimes in the end it had more positive results then negative. 

The arachnid looks to his side to stare at the ground, head bowed. 

" Come on Kid. What's going on?" 

" It was just..." Peter tries but falls silent.

" It was just what?" Tony asks calmly.

Peter was lucky he was explaining to Tony rather then Fury. Fury wouldn't be as... Calm about it.

" It was the watch," Peter says quietly. " It, he was going to set it off again and I couldn't let that happen. I can't hear it again, I won't. I won't let them make it happen again." 

"  It won't happen again. Kid I know we talked about this when it happened. These past few months have been hard for you I know okay, but you have to let it go. There's nothing you can do anymore, all you have left to do is move on. I thought you had with Parker, but apparently after last night I guess not. What where you doing with Deadpool?" 

" W-what?" Peter asks, voice crackling slightly.

" The article says you where pulled off by a man who was wearing a red and black suit that was heavily weaponized." Tony flips the paper over so he can read it. "  'The man Pulled Spider-Man off of me' Mr. Rodriguez claims. ' A man wearing a red and black suit with many firearms and swords took the Spider off of Jones and started talking to him, and-' yadayada... '-And they started hugging before the new guy picked Spider-Man up and walked off to go do who knows what.' " Tony says looking back at up at the young hero.

" He was just trying to help. It wasn't anything anyone else wouldn't do."

" Right and then what about this bit?" Tony asks, pulling up a holographic screen. Peter watches not sure what was on it at first but soon realizes, blood rushing up to display a red hue that could have possibly been seen through the mask. " Not everyone would have a little intimate moment with you in a corner." Tony points out as he looks at the screen. 

Peter shifts uncomfortably. The video didn't show anything anyone could use to identify him except for the fact that's he's pale along with the outline of his messy hair. Luckily the shadows hide important details of his face. Well the shadows and Wade's face against his helps. 

" Spill it kid, how's Deadpool and Parker fit into all of this."

" What do you mean Parker?" Peter asks nervously. 

" I'm Not stupid. Clearly you have a taste for males and with him as your photographer I'm sure you got to know each other. So what's the history? are you cheating on him for that Mercenary?"-

" There isn't anything going on between me and My photographer."

" Sure, just like there's not history between me and my assistant made CEO of my company. Just because she says nothing ever happened doesn't mean nothing didn't ever happen." Tony responds. 

" ..... There's nothing going on," 

" Yes there is. Just tell me, I'm not one who can judge." 

" There isn't anything that needs to be mentioned because there isn't anything." Peter says. 

" Yes there is! There is something between you and my tool holder that your not spilling."

" Tool Holder? That just sounds wrong."

" It really does know that you repeat it. Okay he's my... New workshop assistant to which I have no history with. Now spill it Spider boy what's going on?"

" Nothing." 

________________________________________________________________________________

" Tony I-" The super solider stops in the doorway to stare at his husband. " What are you doing?"

" He won't tell me!" Tony calls swiping at the Spider on his ceiling with a broom his little bot had been using earlier to clean the floor. 

" Get this crazy old man away from me," Peter says looking at Steve momentarily before swatting at the broom like an annoyed cat. He finally just grabs ahold of the broom and takes it away from the short, battery powered man standing under him.

Tony huffs before turning away to find another pole or stuck of some sort to poke the teen with. 

" I thought we where supposed to be having a serious discussion about my mistakes in life." Peter says not entirely confident which topic he'd honestly prefer. 

' Be ashamed or embraced?' 

Tony comes back Thoth some random plastic rod he's found laying around and starts poking at Peter with it. " Who's your boyfriend you little turd!"

" Who said I have a boyfriend? Cause it Wasn't me!"

" I'm going to let you two fingers this one out. Tony when your done there's something for you to eat," Steve says tiredly before turning to leave. 

" Food? I like food." Spidey declares looking over at Steve only having interpreted the word food and nothing of what ever else the man had said. 

The plastic rod is thrown to the ground.

" Friday! Bring me mark forty-Seven right now!"

" Oh well would you look at the time. Sorry Tony but I have to get going." Peter says turning to quickly crawl towards the window he had come in from. 

" I don't think so bug boy. We haven't finished our little talk about that." Tony says pointing at the newspaper while holding onto the Spider's small ankle with his other hand, the iron man suit making it possible for the short man to reach him.


	32. Chapter 32

" He was poking you with a stick?" 

( What kind of stick! If it was THAT kind of stick I'm going to have to give old tin can a piece of my mind.) White growls. 

[ It wasn't that type of stick you moron.] 

( He's been taken advantage of by a married billionaire!) White cries. 

" Would you shut up, that's not what happened." Wade snaps glaring to the side like somehow it was White sitting next to him at Peter's breakfast bar. 

Peter raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask as he continues. " Yeah, anyway. He uh, wasn't very happy when he actually started to talk seriously about what happened. Says I should stay away from you and give Someone else a try and to just get out of this when I still can. "

" Oh..."

[ This is it. He's finally realizing the mistake he made. Finally seeing the failure and monster we are thanks to the help of another to finally open his eyes.] 

Wade looks at the ground as an empty, cold pit starts to form in his chest. He really had been stupid to think any of this would last. It was becoming too good to be true and now it really is. 

[ You don't deserve anything anyway. This was only going to end in disaster if it went any further. All you can do is break things. You break everything you touch. Your not meant to ever have anything nice because all you are is garbage and that all you'll ever deserve. Don't fight this. We all know it's for the best. This way no one gets hurt.]

' I get hurt.' 

[ But no one cares about you. Not even us, the two closest things you'll ever have to anything nice. Us and that pretty little nine millimeter under your pillow. Those nice shiny bullets in the carefully cleaned magazine all just for us. Give it up, you're nothing, and you deserve nothing.]

( You can't speak for me.) White spits at his fellow box 

[ Yeah? Then what do you have to say for yourself? Do you actually care about him, this body we are stuck in for eternity? What do you have to defend this garbage?] Yellow asks Nastily.

White seems to falter slightly unsure how to respond.

' Stop ' 

[ Why should I? Because you asked me to? Why should I ever listen to a piece of trash?]

" Wade." Peter says softly. At some point while Wade was off, consumed by the boxes words Peter had moved to stand next to him, having turned Wade in his seat to face him. " Wade come back here okay. Don't fall into yourself like that. They're bothering you aren't they. What are they saying? Who are they?" Peter asks. 

( Peter cares )

[ Peter deceives ]

Wade doesn't answer but instead looks down.

" Come on Wade. Use your words. You of all people know how." Peter says softly. 

" I'm not worth your time Peter. I'm just an ugly monster that's nothing but trash." 

Peter's fingers that have been gripping Wade's shoulders slightly dig in to grab him with more force. " No one has ever said that Wade."

" They don't have to. I can see it in the way they look at me, the way they talk about me like I'm not there. Yellow reminds me everyday what a failure I am. How I deserve nothing." Wade says sourly, not looking at Peter.

" Who's Yellow? ... Is that who you talk to?" Peter asks, his expression changing slowly to look like he was ready to start growling. 

[ Don't answer that.] Yellow snaps.

( Tell him. I want him to know. Yellow just stop being sucks. Stick in the mud.)

" Stick in the mud is an understatement." Wade says. 

" Wade." Peter says. 

[ Tell him and He'll walk out.] 

( We're in his apartment...) 

Yellow glares at White is he could. [ We will literally walk out, and he will walk out of our life]

Wade stares at Peter for a long time, having an internal conflict that surpass most any persons'. " Yes," He answers quietly, hoping maybe Peter wouldn't hear.

[ You better take one good look at that ass you and White love so much when he walks out. It'll be the last time you'll see it.]

" Come on, tell me." Peter says having gained some control over his expression as he tries to influence Wade to stand.

The Merc gives him a hesitant look before following, expecting to be led to the door rather then the second hand couch Peter has in his small apartment.  Wade gives him a confused look and is only answered by being pulled down onto it. 

" What are you doing?"

" What do you mean what am I doing? I'm making you sit down so it's a little more comfortable." Peter says.

" Comfortable for what?"

[ He's making this more painful just so he can hurt you more. He wants to see your pain. He wants to torture the monster he's stuck with. He horrid person fate has destined him with. ]

" We're going to talk, because this isn't nothing. I can see its talking to you right now. The way your looking at me like you think your going to be eaten alive." Peter says.

" Why do you want me here? I'm not okay. I'm just going to end up hurting  you somehow-"

" Because I'm not either. Your Mine. And I think it's clear that I'm not okay either when others try to take what belongs to me." Peter says in a new tone, eyes looking thoroughly over Wade. 

( One man paralyzed, two under intensive care.) White quotes the news paper. 

" I'm yours?" Wade questions, still not quite used to the though of another finding ownership over him.

" Mine. Your my boyfriend. And I'll take care of you." 

[ He's just saying that] 

( We belong to him, and he is ours. Our little Spider.)

' He doesn't like being called little.'

" Tell me, please." Peter says speaking softly now, gently moving closer. He pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and puts it over them to share before he settles looking at Wade. 

( Tell him about me first.)

" There's Two of them actually. Yellow and White." Wade says staring at the blanket, feeling Peter's eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writer is extremely pleased with you my pumpkins ^-^ 
> 
> And sorry if I get anything about NY wrong. I live in the middle of no where in basically a state with a smaller population then Manhattan.... So I have no real experience or idea about how that sort of life works. But I can walk to Canada, have a northern accent and tend to say aye so.... 
> 
> And suggestions on improving my city scenes would be awesome! And oh my gosh give me requests if you have them!
> 
> That do you want to see?


	33. Chapter 33

" But white is good?" Peter asks.

" Well no. He's just not as cruel most of the time. He has had his moments where he's just as bad as yellow, but most of the time Yellow is enough on his own." 

" What does yellow think of me?" Peter asks from within the Merc's hold. Wade had found it that it seemed like there was less of a chance of Peter getting up and walking away if he lightly held on. 

" At first he felt sorry, kept saying I need to do everything I can to please you. And he kept saying that leaving you alone is what we should do, get out of your life so we can't bother you. But the more you learned about us the more he didn't trust you, saying you where going to leave, your going to see what we really are."

" He goes out of his way to make your life that much worse, or is that how he protects himself?" Peter asks.

Yellow had since gone dormant, leaving White all the open space to happily chatter away with no interruptions.

" I don't know." Wade says. Truthfully he could assume it was both. 

" And so white is the nicer one, who is also attacked by Yellow."

Wade nods. 

" So what is White like then. If he's nicer." Peter asks.

" Well, he's not exactly nice, but he's friendly. He'll stick up to Yellow when he wants. He doesn't stop talking normally without reason, he doesn't have a great memory because he's always forgetting and isn't very extremely intelligent but makes up for it in the imagination department."

( Hey! I'm not Yellow! I don't pay attention to things like history or science but I'm not stupid.) White defends, his one sided conversation about the importance of waffles over pancakes.

" I didn't say you were stupid." 

( You implied, )

Wade glances at Peter warily, having not meant to respond out loud. 

Peter doesn't seem to react but asks another question. " What sort of imagination does he have then? How does he work, is he just a voice that uses your mind as his own so you can see what he thinks or does it seem he has a mind of his own?"

" They have minds of their own I guess. It's weird I don't know, I can see what he imagines when he says them out loud."

" What does he imagine about?" Peter asks. 

" Oh well most-" Wade snaps his mouth shut, taking back control from White who was openly going to share information that wasn't quite... Normally shared this early in a relationship. 

Peter gives him a little cute, confused look. 

" I mean you know. Despite his name he's not pure minded." Wade says nervously. 

( Mm. Sounds bout right. See that cute little blush on his face, he'll have one just like it the first time we watch him lower himself on us. His head bowed as he pants, unable to control his whimpering has we just go deeper inside. His shocked look when we move against that special little spot inside of him he'll only have just discovered moments before while our fingers where penetrating his little virgin hole.)

[ Well if it's little imagines that makes White so much more fun, why don't I give you some of my own? How about one day if some how he is comfortable with us in all sorts of ways beyond belief, why don't we bend him over and fuck him with a knife? Oh the way he'll moan and scream our name as we rip up his insides, slicing up that delicate area. Destroying that pretty little prostrate. When we're done we can let him fall to the ground, trying to curl up in pain but it only makes it worse as he slowly bleeds out, sobbing from the pain as is torn insides leak that pretty red through his destroyed entrance.)

( Well jeez. Let's cut off our dick while we're at it. That's just. I don't know what's wrong with you but you have some sort of sick and advanced blood fetish that you seriously need help for.) White snaps, knowing very well what Yellow was going for but not having any of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looks at Wade with concern as the man stares at Peter with a blank expression, abruptly being lost to his own mind. 

Peter wouldn't lie and say he wasn't slightly concerned with the voices. Not for the fact Wade had them. ( Okay well it's not normal but it's the least of his worries) It was how they effected him so much, and how violent they could apparently be. Or at least mainly the one. The one referred to as White was less concerning, seeming to be less chaotic in a feces rating way then the other. 

" Wade." Peter says reaching a hand out to tap his boyfriend lightly to try and bring him back. Wade looks at him but still has that lost look, still not completely here. " Wade," Peter says more firmly without much reaction. " Deadpool." This catches the Merc's attention quickly. 

The look Peter receives sends a shiver right to his Spider sense. Not warning him of danger rather just a response the amount of fear he could see coming from the Mercenary. 

" I should go."

" What did it say?" Peter asks firmly yet carefully, moving to put more weight on Wade to detour him from leaving.

" I'm not going to share that with you." Wade responds quietly.

Peter nods in acceptance. He hadn't expected as much information as he was given, he could live with not knowing. 

For now. 

________________________________________________________________________________


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Sorry for not updating!!

" Wait. Who's that?" Peter asks as he sees someone slip off. 

" No one, doesn't mater. She wouldn't talk to you anyway kid. She's. But out of your league." 

" W-what? No that's not what I meant. I don't- I'm not interested. I just don't know who she is. She just look familiar. "

It still felt weird to Peter talking to Tony, and to add the talk he got yesterday he was having trouble looking Tony in the eye. He felt like he was going to still see that disappointment and hear the threats that had come after the little bit of teasing. But he had to remember here he was Peter Parker. Not Spider-Man

" You shouldn't. She's a bit new to the avengers. Unless our involved with some interesting stuff I need to bring you in for questioning for, I don't think you do." Tony says handing him some odd form of a wrench to hold. 

" Did she have a tail?"

" Did she?" Tony asks making Peter huff. There's a loud snap before Tony leans away from the suit he's been working on. 

" When am I going to actually work on something that actually has something to do with my field of study?" 

" Top secret stuff not exciting enough for you?" Tony asks.

" It's not exactly Top Secret if I know about it now is it?" 

" Not that you'd be able to building anyway. Even if you did see the blue prints or understand what's going on."

" I beg your pardon, but I am very capable of building one of your suits if I actually wanted to." Peter responds.

" Oh and why don't you want to?"

' Because I'm way cooler.' 

" I just have no need for an advanced weaponry suit. And Spider-Man is way better anyway. He is by far their better avenger."

" He's just a kid. "Tony says.

" He's not a kid, he's like my age." Peter says going to go but the tools away Tony had been handing him. 

" And you're a man?"

Peter stops and looks back at Stark with a glare. " What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter boss just shrugs. " About your first question, Banner is back so we can get back to work in the lab."

" Back from Mali already? That was a quick trip wasn't it?" Peter says before he can stop himself. 

Tony stops what he's doing to look at Peter with a narrowed gaze. " How do you he was in Mali." 

" Spider-Man was talking about it." Peter says quickly.

Tony straitens, watching watching Peter before he walks over. " Well he shouldn't have known that either." Tony says before motioning Peter to follow him. "Speaking of the Spider, how have you two been?" Tony asks leading the young scientist through hallways towards what Peter assumed ( or hoped) was the lab. 

" We're fine. I guess. " 

" So he really did leave you for that Mercenary then huh?" Tony asks sounding not exactly approving of the said Mercenary.

" We weren't ever together." 

" Sure. What ever you say. So he is with Deadpool then?"

" I didn't say that." 

" You didn't deny it."

" I don't know much about his personal life okay." Peter says. " Why are you so interested anyway?"

To be honest Wade Haden't given him a complete yes answer. So one could say they where unofficially dating yes. Wade neither objected when Peter called him his Boyfriend.

" He's like my kid. One I can hardly keep track of, who doesn't tell me what's going on, he's been drifting away lately. I know most of the avengers don't like him, but that's doesn't mean he can't come around more often. There's something going on and he isn't talking, I'm just concerned." Tony says punching in a security code next to the door of the lab. 

"Password is two-Zero-nine-nine. Slide down, yellow bubble to the blue bubble." Tony tells him before the door shuts behind him, locking Peter out.

The spider looks at the Digital keypad. He taps in the four digits resulting in the screen to disperse into a collection of different colored circles. " Yellow bubble to the Blue bubble." Peter mummers as he slides his finger over the screen to influence the movement of the object in the screen. 

The lock on the door releases with a quick sound of metal over metal only audible to the genetically altered human. 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter looks at his mask unsure of what to do. He wants to go out like he has every night for the last few years ( minus last night. Last night he watched a movie instead because he thought he should give it a break with the hat was in the press ) , but he also didn't. He couldn't stand to think that what happened last time he went on patrol would happen again. What if he tried to kill someone again? Even if he didn't have Wade with what if he still did it? If something like that triggered again he'd seriously be knee deep in shit. 

Tony's little speech had been the less brutal of two options. By some magic Tony had convinced Fury to let him handle the situation. Next time Peter wouldn't be so lucky. He'd probably get locked up and or into therapy until he could control himself. 

Peter shivers at the idea of being locked in a room for hours at a time. Only getting food and time to consult with a squint other wise being locked in that cell until Fury saw he was fit to be released into the world again like some animal. Then again, he was qualified for such treatment more then anyone he knew. 

Peter sighs a little before slipping the mask over his head.

He's just have to deal with whatever life decides to dish out like he has every other moment in his life.


	35. Chapter 35

Life had a funny way of dishing things out some times. This was definitely not what Peter had been expecting. 

Why do bad guys always have to do really weird shit? Like the taco truck on the crane that was just so perfectly Alined to crush the web head. Of course it Haden't severely hurt him but now he was covered in taco fixings, meat juices soaked into his suit along with who knows how many different kinds of hot Sauces. There where pieces of enchilada's on his lenses... 

Peter tiredly opens his window. He nearly trips on his way in before shutting the window behind him. He throws his mask off, shirt quickly following as he walks to his room. He strips the rest of his costume not having enough energy to shower or change into something as he falls onto his bed, soft blankets hardly being pulled over himself before he falls asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________

" Peter," A long silence. " Peter." 

Peter sighs and just pulls his head under the pillow, unaware of what's calling his name as he sleeps.

" Peter." Someone taps on something repeatedly. " Peter," More knocking. " Petey!" Wade whines from outside the arachnid's window. 

Peter lifts his head from its hiding place, burrowed in his pillows to glare at the disturbance. His gaze lands on the window to see his Merc kneeling outside on the fire escape, dressed in jeans, a hoodie, and his mask. The Anti-Hero waves with a grin that can be seen through the mask. 

Peter looks back at his pillow then back at the window before wrapping a blanket around his waist and walking over to the pane of glass. He open the window, looking at Wade with a clear expression of I want to sleep and your not letting me. 

" Hey Baby boy I- Wow you smell edible." 

" I know..." Peter says already wondering about what else he'd have to clean to make his room not smell like a taco. 

" Anyw- are you wearing anything under that?" Wade asks now looking at Peter's waist where he's clutching the blanket around himself. 

" No." Peter responds blankly. 

" Wow. You really do know me well. It's really the best thing I've seen you dressed in since we've met, and you smell mouth watering but I'm sure that wasn't your goal."

" I'm never eating Mexican food again." 

" Sure you are. How can you. It live without Mexican food it's like the best. Always so seasoned and spicy. And just the best food offered in the world-" Wade starts but is cut off.

" Why are you here?"

" Oh! Because I'm bored and I brought stuff to make Banana bread unless you don't like that then I can make something else." Wade says with a smile.

" You came to make me banana bread?"

" Yes? Is that okay? Or are you allergic to bananas? If you're allergic to bananas I can like leave, Unless it's its nuts your worried about that if which I don't put in banana bread because who wants hard chunks I your bread?" 

" That would be great actually." Peter says moving aside for Wade. " Oh I mean and I'm not allergic to anything. Well except for like pesticides but I'm hoping you done plan on spraying my with Raid." 

" Maybe Wade but not Raid." The Merc says as he climbs into Peter's room. 

" Spray me with what?" 

" You'll get it when the time comes. Or one of us, or both. Whichever." Wade says walking further into the room towards the door leaving an utterly tired and confused Peter to stare after him. 

" You just Sleep Petey." Wade says walking out of his room towards Peter's kitchen. 

Peter only friend but doesn't object as he walks over to his bed again Before flopping down on it.

An hour or so had passed before we was woken again by a weight on his back. 

" Wade what are you doing?"

" I hope you're okay with me doing this. "

" What are you going to do?" Peter asks now more awake and slightly alarmed as he tenses ready to push Wade up and off of him where the heavier man straddled his waist, afraid of what could take place is he didn't take control. Peter wasn't ready for what he thinks Wade is referring to.

" Nothing like that baby boy, don't worry. I can't, would never do anything like that. I was going to do this." Wade says before he places his warm hands in Peter's shoulders before he starts to massage the young Spider's muscles. 

After a few seconds of  his boyfriend rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders, Peter relaxes into his soft mattress again. 

" Nothing to worry about." Wade says quietly. He works the tension and knots out of Peter's shoulders before  scooting down so he can better access Peter's lower back.

The scars on Wade's fingers and hands felt interesting on Peter's skin. He genuinely hoped it didn't hurt as Wade pressed on his muscles because he'd feel extremely guilty if he was being pleasured while Wade was in pain as he delivered the feeling. 

Wade really does spoil Peter and it's not fair. He gives Peter extra food which he couldn't lie was an awesome way to get into his heart. Wade came over just to make him bread, and now was treating him to a massage. How was Peter gifted to have someone who was so kind and selfless? 

Peter sighs into his pillow. What could he do to spoil Wade?


	36. Chapter 36

" I love kittens. They are so cute and fluffy. I wish you could just get a permanent kitten. They are so playful, small and warm." Wade says looking at into the window of a pet store at the little balls of fur on the other side. The baby's look up at their window towards the oddly colored human of the Deadpool mask. 

" Why didn't you ever get one then?" Peter asks looking at a particularly adorable calico. 

" Wasn't ever around enough to care for it. Past couple of years I've kept myself very busy. Only home a few days at a time. First day we met was the first time I'd been home in over three months."

" Three months? So are  
You going to be leaving again?" Peter asks worriedly.

" Not if I have to. Might do some job for S.H.I.E.L.D. If they ask but otherwise I've set myself up for the next decade or so."

" You really did keep yourself busy. I can see why you didn't want to have a little companion to come home to. They probably wouldn't be there when you got back." Peter says quietly. 

" Yup. But I have a kitten now." Wade says looking down at Peter without the younger ones notice.

" Really what's its name?" Peter asks. " Why haven't I seen it while I've been over or did you just get it?"

" Well he has got brown fur."

" It's a boy?"

" Well I mean I'm ninety percent sure. Haven't thoroughly checked yet." Wade says.

" You should probably do that." Peter responds while watching a pair of kittens hop around, play fighting.

" I really should. And his name is Petey." Wade says in a tone that couldn't be spoken without a smile.

" You named your cat after me?" Peter asks turning to look at Wade with a. Raised brow. 

" No, it's you, you dork!" Wade says enveloping the smaller Spider in a hug. 

" Oh..." Peter says with a blush as he's let go. " You're only ninety percent sure?" Peter asks after a pause, ignoring the odd looks they received from strangers who happened to notice the Deadpool mask. 

" Well like you said. I should really check before I make my absolute verdict." Wade responds with a smile. 

" Maybe you should later." Peter says glancing down at the ground in embarrassment when he doesn't receive a reply. 

" Are you saying that seriously or..?" Wade finally asks, expression completely hidden by the mask. 

Peter shrugs in response, worried he's said the wrong thing. Gloved Hands are placed on his shoulders casing him to look up at Wade.

" It's yes or no, I don't take a any other answer. This is a serious topic." Wade says quietly. " I know what it's like to be taken even after you say no, I don't want that to happen to you. Ever." 

Peter stares at Wade unsure how to respond. What did Wade mean by he knew what it was like to be taken after you say no? Was his soulmate raped? Who had done it? 

" Yes." Peter says trying to suppress his sudden emotion of hostility towards this newly learned threat. Someone who had hurt what was his.

He would find out who had done it.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Peter moans into their kiss as Wade lays them onto the bed, hands around Peter's slim waist. 

" Wade," Peter says breaking the kiss to arch his back slightly to grind up against his soulmate. 

" Are you sure?" Wade asks for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes as he stops what he's doing to hover over Peter.

" Kitten needs a gender verification remember." Peter huffs, fiddling with his own jeans in hopes to shimmy out of them. 

In all of Peter's life he had never felt so.. Needy. He needed that delicious contact. This ever so good friction. He wanted to release from the doings of a different partner that didn't happen to be his hand. 

Damnit he was supposed to be the one giving. Why did Wade always have to beat him to it? 

Peter gasps as he's Palmed through the thin layer of his boxers. The budge of the red fabric couldn't be mistaken. Wade's fingers run over the elastic edge, looking at Peter who's clearly giving him a 'dear god would you hurry up' sort of look. 

Damn teenage hormones. It was just painful at this point. " Wade," he whines. 

His boyfriend doesn't need to be told twice ( or a it the third time?) before the offensive layer his removed, allowing Peter's red cock escape it's confinements. 

He was slightly embraced about how easy it was to get him here. It had only been a period of them making their way up the flights of stairs, into his apartment ( which took much longer then usual. For all enjoyable and good reasons of course) to get them here. 

Peter makes a sound that he can't quite figure out where it had come from as Wade rubs the head with his thumb, running the soft pad over his slit. 

Peter gives Wade an impatient look as his boyfriend hesitates once again, surprising Peter when he dives in to envelope his sensitive organ in a wet heat. Peter in response let's out a moan, moving his hand in front of his mouth to muffle himself. 

Cheep apartments don't really have thick walls you know.

Wade suckles on his tip, tongue flicking over the slit before more of him is taken in.

" Please don't choke on my duck. I mean dick." Peter gasps out, panting at the stimulation of one of Wade's hands moving from his base to fondle his balls.

'So this is what a blow job feels like huh?'

Wade mumbles something about a duck Peter can't quite comprehend as his brain lacks some of its normal blood flow but instead is trying to force himself not to buck up into Wade's mouth.

( Cause it's going to his other head instead. You know. Yeah? Yeah? No?)

Peter takes note of the feeling growing inside of him. Slightly ashamed about how easily it is taking for him but my really complaining. 

" Wade, I'm so close." Peter warns, expecting him to pull away but is pleasantly surprised when Wade seems to put more effort into what he's doing. Peter cries out as he releases his seed, his muscles contract as he orgasms slowly relaxing as he comes back down from the pleasure high. He pants, hair sweaty against his head as his quickly softening shaft is removed from Wade's mouth but not before being thoroughly removed of any traces of his come. 

" What about you." Peter breaths.

" I'm fine." Wade says quickly. Peter could hear the insecurity in Wade's voice

Peter feels something inside of him fall slightly. He moves towards Wade, slightly embraced of his unclothed bottom half. " Let me help you." Peter says. 

" I'm no more pretty down there as I am up here. I'm sure that's something you don't need to see. " Wade says.

After persistence Peter manages he wants. He's surprised by Wade's impressive size but doesn't bother his partner by staring knowing will it wouldn't help. Peter is pleased with the sounds be pulls from the larger man As he uses is mouth in a new way. He's going to start spoiling what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone as information on Deadpools abuse/rape that would be helpful. I can't really seem to find much on it


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't make sense now but it will in time my pumpkins.
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, okay so I'm in a Spanish class now and we had to pick out Spanish names to be called by and I sort of just picked a random one that sounded easy enough for me to pronounce. And then on my way or the door I realized my mistake with a mental thwack from a voice.
> 
> ....Vanessa

Peter received the next week off of work as Tony and Banner are called off to a mission making it that much easier for him to explain why Peter Parker had to take a week off. leaving only to figure out his collage classes and Wade. 

He was happy with getting to be taken on a mission, he was rarely allowed to come because of his age difference between himself and the others even if he was extremely skilled. Because of this unfair and unspoken rule he was left to stick around his ( very appreciated ) father wanna be. 

And at this time he wasn't exactly in the clear of those subjects that make you wish you could just jump out the window of your plane to avoid it. And he couldn't go pester Logan for now because he'd already gotten the 'Snikt' Warning and Clint was flying for now leaving him either to try is luck with the other avengers or to stick next to dad....

He hates these road trips.

" So." Spidey flinches as Tony speaks. " Anything you'd like to talk about?" Stark asks referring to the whole Deadpool scenario caught on cam to which Peter has denied an explanation for last time they spoke. 

" No it was nothing." Peter lies. That kiss was huge. One of the largest, most important things that had happened since he and Wade had met. 

" You're an awful liar." Tony says.

" That's a first." Spider-Man mutters as he crosses his arms In front of himself to glare at the floor of the air craft.  

" You lie enough to know you're good? You ever consider that maybe you lie to yourself Well enough for you to believe it?"

" What's that supposed to mean?" The teen snaps. 

" Man of Spiders. Barton is requesting your company as of now. " Thor interrupts. 

The two arguing males stop to look up at him before Spidey unbuckles the seat straps Tony insisted he had to put on if they where to leave the ground. He passes by the asgaurdian to make his way to the Birdbrain. 

Peter could hear Thor talking with Tony, telling the billionaire to let off the pressure on the young man, saying perhaps the Spider himself wasn't sure of what was going on. That boys didn't always know what they where doing and what Tony was so worried about was either really nothing, or something The teen would have to figure  
Put himself. 

" Hey Spidey,"  Clint says bringing the web-head's attention back. 

" Yeah?"

" I need you to go bellow deck. Max just met up. I need you to go open the exterior cargo door so she can get in. I can't do it without opening up the exterior door and that would set off problems with the pressure in here. "

" But Won't I get sucked out?" 

" I thought you where claiming to be Spider-Man. Sticking to walls and spinning your own silk. And don't worry about the whole air and pressure thing, you should be fine."

" Wait. Who is it again?"

" Go figure it out." 

Peter frowns before he turns around, going to go find said lower deck to open that door or whatever. You'd think suck a high tech program could figure a way out to do something without needing assistance from one of the passengers. 

When he follows instructions given through his ear piece. Shock being his reaction when someone actually climbed in from outside, large wings folding to their back as the make their way in. 

" Hey Peter," The mumble through their helmet.

Peter's blood runs cold. " You."

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

( This is boring. Why are we in here?) White whines. 

" Because Peter works for Tony Stark, still lives in a cruddy apartment, and only has ramen in his pantry. "

( That is so un-nutritious. And gross. What is he a broke collage kid?... Right) 

" Well he shouldn't be broke anymore. Unless he's pouring all his money into his collage funds which wouldn't be a bad idea. But seriously he could save some for his pantry. 

[ Your not worried by the fact that we went through his home while he's gone?] 

( Oh look the primary color is back. Damnit I though maybe Peter finally managed to get rid of you with the Blow job. Shocked you to death or something. Sucks to have you back.)

Yellow ignores White to take in their surroundings. [ You could take a trip down the fresh food aisle. Stock that empty fridge with color. Remember how happy he was with a simple banana we had left over from the bread?]

( Yeah I also remember the way you kept saying he would hate it just like he hates us.) 

[ Yeah well I also said he deserves everything we can offer him. He's too good for us and he's not going to be ours long so mies well make the best of it while we have it.]

( Well aren't you just optimistic. I'm pretty sure there are many of us who still want you Dead. Tortured. In your own universe. Dead.)

" Or even just out of my head in General would be great." Wade says, stepping up on the cart he's pushing to ride it a little ways. 

A little kid watches him and instantly turns to their mother asking if they could push the cart instead.

' We are a great influence on children.' 

[ No we're not.] 

( You certainly aren't) White says to his fellow box. 

[ So says the one who enjoys watching people getting cut in two.]

( Hey it's not my fault I landed in an Assassin's head. I just embrace it with encouragement.)

" Think he likes cucumbers?"

( Well he liked ours.)

[ and a generous time skip brought to you by Whites continuous blabbering, Re-breaking into Peter's apartment and discovering he's going to be out of town for his birthday that he failed to I form is about, also my annoyance. You poor things get to miss out on all of it. Sorry, not sorry]

( And he only has one kettle for boiling his noodles. And our bread pan we left. He seriously needs help. How is he supposed to make anything if he doesn't have the right utensils. )

Wade listens to white as he continues to put away the groceries.

( So we need to go get him better stuff. We had stir the bread batter with a spoon. Not a serving spoon just a normal spoon and it took forever. We need to just stick his kitchen. )

" What if for some reason he's mad about it?"

( Why would he get mad?)

[ He might not like be spent on.] 

( Well that's going to suck for him. )

[ Well sounds like a plan, just suck him and I'm sure he'll except it ] Yellow says not nearly as pleased with the idea one would hope.

" Your right Yellow. And I think I'll listen to you lists this once." 

( But it was my idea. I should get credit. Not that over emotional stick in the mud. I came up with the great Birthday present. And hopeful imaginative additions that we can go shopping for while we're out. Why don't we get him some Toys while where out hm?)

[ that sounds like an awful idea]

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Me " She agrees, taking the helmet off. 

" What are you doing here?" 

" Is that what you say to someone who had the decency in their heart to bring their regular their meal on the house?" Max asks handing him a warm paper bag filled with the smell of good food. 

Peter holds the bag while staring at the cashier, agent, mutant, creeper, person.  And he couldn't a ford to be a regular costumer. He just always got the same thing when he went and she oddly just happened alway to be there when he does so. "How do you know anything about me and what are you?" He finally manages as she continues to disassemble her gear. 

" Spidey, it's my job to know everything. As for what I am? In what context?" She asks moving around him, her dark scaled tail nearly brushing against his ankle. 

" All of them?" 

" Well I'm new to the avengers obviously, I'm a dragon,-"

" D-Dragon?" He asks, the word feeling odd coming off of his tongue while being used in a literal manner.

" Yeah how do you think I got here. And besides that I work a few small jobs when I'm not k- working for people and S.H.I.E.L.D. What about you? You're working for Stark I see."

" ... Yeah." Peter says taking a bit of a step away from her. This wasn't right. She could ruin all those secrets he'd been trying to protect and hide for years


	38. Chapter 38

Peter sighs as he walks into his apartment, closing the window behind him. Four days stuck with the maven gets on the other side of the world wasn't the arachnid's idea of fun.

Peter stops, nearly tripping over himself when he looks into the kitchen.

" Shit, did I go into the wrong window again?" He hisses out loud, quickly backing away from the kitchen threat surely wasn't his. 

He quickly retreats to the window he came from to scurry out. He looks around once he's clinging to the wall outside of the window trying to count how many stories high up he is. The Web head frowns when he counts the correct number of levels he looks across the street to see the familiar, ugly brick building he'd stared at many times from inside his little apartment. 

Peter scoots over to peer into the window again. Yup those where certainly his boxers laying on the floor near his couch though he wasn't sure how they had gotten there.

He tentatively re-enters the home and looks at his living room, his rickety dinning table that truthfully was just a reject desk. And then he looks at the kitchen. He tried to look past the few new appliances, dish-ware, kitchen towels, and evidence of new food to look for something that made the kitchen his. 

The magnets on his fridge where his. A few shaped like the atoms of the wonderful Nobel gasses of the elemental table, along with the few Deadpool magnets he'd managed to find at a craft store. He looks up on top of the refrigerator to see the small bag containing more magnets that he'd planned on giving to Wade since he seemed to collect avenger merchandise.  Peter had managed to find a Capitan America, Hawkeye, Hulk, himself, and because it was rare to find ( as in Peter had never seen anything if the sorts before) he also got Wade ones of Deadpool also. 

Peter returns his attention back to his new kitchen. He walks in and looks around slightly confused before moving to the fridge in hopes his gatoraid he had in there before he left was still there. 

He was very aware of how unhealthy he ate. His mutation had very noticeably altered his metabolism. When he still lived with May it Haden't been as big of a problem. He at least was able to feed himself some wasn't carrying a loud stomach, but now Peter just couldn't afford to feed himself the way his body needed. He couldn't afford getting foods with the various nutrients his body needed from fruits, vegetables, and meats. He instead tried to partially Dampen his hunger with cheep starch products that agreed with his wallet. 

With his new job he had stares paying back the Bugal for advanced he'd gotten, managed to pay his bills, and pay this months rent on time. This leaving the boy with empty pockets and a growling stomach ( minus after that meal given to him by the mysterious new team member and the meals S.H.I.E.L.D. Supplies but that was hours ago and he's starved and parched now.) So you could imagine his surprise when he opens the fridge to see it fully stocked with said unaffordable foods. He was aware of how his his pupil very well could have dialated at the sight, causing him to shut the appliance quickly unsure what to do. 

Someone had to do this. Peter could already cross off Aunt May because she would tell him, or at least be here if it was her.... He didn't have any friends. 

Now actually thinking about it he realizes just how deep he had sunk into a hole before he'd met Wade. Purposely pushing people away and out of his life. Trying to distance himself, over working and tiring out his body both physically and mentally. The lack of feeding himself had also taken its toll. Peter did notice just how much harder it was to get up in the morning. Slowly starving himself to death wasn't what he'd intended by moving out to attend collage. 

And it wasn't like he could eat what was in his fridge. He couldn't just accept that. Any of this. It had to go. He knew he was tight on money and it made it all the worse to think someone had done it for him out of pity. 

He would call Wade in the morning.

He goes back to his fridge to grab his sports drink, going through his cupboards to find his packs of ramen before going to grab something to boil water in. Once the water is on the stove slowly heating he sends and other glance at his fridge. 

There where strawberries, grapes, cucumbers, and yogurt.....

" Fuck it," Peter mumbles, quickly moving off and away from the counter head had been so patiently leaning on while he awaited his water to boil to greedily open the door to the heaven inside the metal box.

He could let himself way to fullness this one night. He just came home from a mission after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ramen ~~~~~~~~~

 

The cheep block of noodles stare on in betrayal as his hot tub of boiling water, set aside just for him on the outdated stove top is given to the eggs. Watching as the white ovals of perfect smoothness dip in and Disappear into his bath that would slowly break him apart and unrighteousness the block of oddly curly and intertwined noodles that could be used to build a home of sorts as long as it didn't rain often. His packet of cheep seasoning sitting against its stomach, crying at the thought of not behind freed from its tin foil prison. 

It's gaze turns to its betrayer. The great Spider-Man as a plump, juicy strawberry is bitten into. It's perfect shape and color contrast against pale, long fingers holding it up to the Spider's mouth. 

The ramen could hear the Strawberry taunt him as its luscious body was bitten into, sweet Juices making wonderful sounds as it rushes from the fruit. How those pink lips suck on the bleeding strawberry.

All this happening in front of him. The Spider Making the poor cheep noodles watch as he cheats on him with the sexy strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Yeah I known


	39. Chapter 39

Peter finds the rest of the his surprise gift after going to his room to change out of his suit....

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" Come on man. Wha'd you do that for. I'm on your team. " 

" Seriously Birdie you where in the way, I needed to get through you to get him. Besides team where last game, we're solo this round." Wade responds into the mic.

( That guy! That guy! He's about to shoot you!) White yells a warning. 

With a quick maneuver of the small joysticks and taps of a button the threat to his avatar is eliminated.

( Look at da blood! So back an unrealistic. I wish real people blew up like that when you shot them.) 

[ Yeah. Sounds just great...] 

" To your left. No your other left. Great now you died. If I die its your fault. "

" Who is it my fault?" Clint asks.

" I was using you as a human shield."

" Not fair."

" Was too. The option was there the whole time, you just weren't taking them. I never said you couldn't do it." Wade says.

" Yeah well I never said you could!" 

" Never said I couldn't!" Wade responds while mowing down openers with a machine gun he managed to pick up. 

" No! Dude your getting to close to the-"

" No no no. Crap..."

" Did you just die."

" I never die."

" You just died by falling into that pit didn't you." Clint calls out.

" Deadpool doesn't die." 

" And Hawkeye doesn't ever miss his mark but glued somehow I manage to just that every time I play this game."

" That's because you suck." Wade says sympathetically.

" I do not suck! I have the highest score of anyone who plays this game here." Clint says.

" Birdie we all know that the game counsel is yours. In your room. Where no one else has access to it."

" .... So... I still have the highest score." Clint mumbles. 

( But honey you still suck.) 

" Wade!" Wade jumps in alarm at the angry shout coming from his window.

[ And here's where your twos master plan falls to pieces and I'm left to pick up the shit.]

" I have to go." Wade states quickly. He doesn't hear all of Clint's complaint as he throws the thing onto a coffee table.

( What are those thingies called anyway?)

" Petey what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Wade asks greeting the Hero that had let himself in. 

" Wade are you the one who went through my dresser?" 

" What do you mean?" The Merc purposely asks, very well aware of what his Spider was getting at. 

" Wade give them back. " Peter says, his mask showing his annoyance. 

( See. I told you it would work. He's so concerned with his underwear and the lingerie we left him instead to even care to think about his awesome new kitchen.) White states  proudly.

" Give what back?"

" My cloths." 

" Whatcha going to do for them?" 

[ You didn't.]

( He did! )

" Do for them? What do you mean." Peter asks a bit more curiously nervous them he was annoyed.

" What do I mean?"

" Wade no. I'm not doing that. "

" I didn't say anything. What do you think I mean?" Wade asks. 

Wade could sense Peter's blush despite the mask as the Wall crawler stares back at Wade. 

" You want me to... Wear those- that thing you put in my dresser." Peter squeaks out. 

( Added bonus if he does. Could you imagine what he'd look like if we left any of the real outfits or toys there? )

[ He'd kick us into next week. That's what I imagine.] 

( Can he just fuck is into next week?) 

" You're not going to give me my cloths back until I do it aren't you?" Peter asks.

" You don't really seem mad anymore." Wade notes. 

Peter scoffs. " There is no way my first time will be wearing women's clothing. Something normal for the first would be nice." 

( He basically just said he would sleep with us. I wanna keep him for ever and ever even more now.) White says between suppose and gush. 

Wade takes a moment for the first in the last four days to be silent. ( sleep excluded)

He hadn't been expecting that. At all. He wasn't quiet sure if he was ready to do that. Well, he had no doubt he wanted to but he wasn't ready to completely strip off his protective suit to purposely expose his scared, ugly skin. 

Wade chooses to explain himself instead of risking the thought of the exposure along with the shy reaction coming from Peter showing that the teen wasn't ready either. 

White whines particularly loud in his mind. Complaining about how bad his boner ached, how he needed something inside him because just giving his prick attention wasn't enough.

Not that the voice had any such biological body parts all to himself. And Wade at the moment ( Surprisingly. No thanks to White or his own mind he had been kept busy the whole Peter was gone.) wasn't particularly feeling his blood rushing anywhere at the moment. Of course that could always change with Peter using that tone of voice, say how Wade was his, or that one he'd used while he had put Wade in that closet. 

( Or That time when he was all fixed up for us. With all the perfect toppings too and what what did you do? All you commented on was how edible he smelt but you didn't actually eat what was set before you. Honestly.) White says in clear annoyance, and disappointment at the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random filler pretty much. Like most of this story


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidery mood swings

" I don't spoil you enough," Peter says into Wade's ear from where he is pinning he larger man with his smaller build. Sitting on top of his lap on the couch. Spider mask thrown to the ground some place. 

( And we thought he'd be mad ) White says giddily. 

[ When we said we did it to make him not mad he got mad. That's why he's sitting on us.] 

( You mean seducing us.) White shivers as Peter continues.

" I'm sorry my Big Boy thinks he's always doing something wrong. It's my fault for not pampering my precious. For not giving you what you deserve." Peter says, a hand brushing along Wade's neck to trail down his chest.

( As much as I love this. If he tries to use the daddy thing I'm Vetoing it. He's our Baby Boy. This is why you where supposed to let me get up there first.) White says to both Wade and the writer. 

" White says you can't be Daddy." Wade says. Nervousness setting in, he liked it but was so terrified of what was likely to come. It was like that feeling you get before going to stand in front of your class to give a speech only multiplied many times over. Wade wasn't comfortable enough with his scars yet.

" I'm not your Daddy. I'm your master, you're my father," Peter Purrs, lightly nipping at his ear. 

[ How is he so oblivious and Innocent, but then-]

( He's not just a Spider. He's an incubus .) 

" I've neglected what's mine. I need to fix that. I always take care of what's mine." Peter says with half lidded eyes, his pupil dilated as he moves away from Wade's ear to look him in the eyes. " What do you want?" 

[ To go hide. Far away under my bed where no one can hurt us. Where no one Can see us.] 

" I want... I want to keep my suit on." Wade answers quietly. His suit had always protected him, hidden him. 

" As long as your mask continues to stay off, and you remove these." Peter says lightly tugging on one of the many weapon straps. The armor of the suit Haden't been put on luckily for Wade. 

" Yes?" Peter asks, hesitantly unclicking one of the straps when he doesn't receive an immediate answer.

" Yes" Wade agrees, moving to help the teen pull off the buckles and straps. 

When Wade is left in just the layer of tight leather Peter's hands start to roam his body, feeling the strong muscles underneath. His strong chest and built arms. His hands continue down to trace his defined abs before moving back up to cup Wade's face. 

Peter watches him carefully as he moves to kiss the Merc. Truly looking for any severe signs of distress. They both slightly relax, letting their bodies take over as their light kisses become heavier, rougher. Peter's tongue brushes Wade's lower lip asking for entrance. The Anti-Hero hesitated before allowing the other to enter.

Wade isn't allowed to put up much of a fight for dominance, Peter easily taking the role. 

( Dang Hero has a super Spider tongue too. Oh imagine the possibilities. I never even bothered to take that into account.)

When they pull away slightly for air, a thin string of shared saliva connects the two of them. Yellow finding distaste in the sight. 

( Move off the couch. We are either going to be stuck to the confining space or fall to the floor. Neither of which are great.)

' I know that.' 

" Do you want to move?" Wade asks a moment after Peter gets rid of the string of saliva. 

Peter nods. " It would be for the best." 

[ Oh dear...]

Peter moves off of Wade, pulling him to stand up with him before walking towards the bedroom. Wade shuts the lights off and closes the door in hopes for less light before Peter makes a purpose of setting Wade down on the mattress before he moves on top to straddle his hips. Wade sends the window a glance, wondering if the light from the city was too much, not that he had black out shades for them. 

" We won't do anything you don't want." Peter reassures quietly but still in that perfect tone that made Wade want to melt yet it made him shiver with its powerful control. He wondered where that whimpering teen had disappeared to. 

Peter kisses slowly to put more meaning behind his words. Peter slowly moves his hips in small circles as he does so, giving Wade friction to his stiffening cock. 

" Let me take care of you. " Peter says after breaking the kiss. 

Yellow has nothing to say, his constant worry present but the reassurance Peter gives pushes it aside. Making the panic become dull but not gone. It would never be gone. 

" Take care of me." Wade breaths as his hips move to try an meet the slow, teasing friction Peter was giving. 

( .... He's totally screwing us over by not wearing the pretty stockings we got him. )

[ Screwing us indeed.] Yellow says with much sarcasm


	41. Chapter 41

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I know you like to touch. And I like it when I can feel you." Peter says as he kisses his Soulmate's sharp jaw line, letting his tongue run over some of the scars there. Practically purring when Wade moves his gloveless hands to brush up his smooth sides.

Despite the darkness Wade had put them in Peter could see well enough. To the arachnid the dark room was dimly lit, the window casting a glow on them, making Wade look just that much more special in the lighting from where Peter was laying over him now. 

Peter let's his hand wander down, moving his hips out of the way so he can run his fingers over the bulge in the tight leather. 

" I think you're going to need to slip these off though," Peter says when Wade makes a sound at the feeling of his hand gently rubbing and lightly grabbing. When Wade nods, Peter takes it as permission to start taking off the last remaining belt that hides the seam of the suit. 

His finger tips run along the edge of the waist band, he glances back up at Wade who doesn't object when he pulls the apparel down to expose the manhood contained under the red fabric. Course Wade goes commando. Not that Peter couldn't understand. Underwear lines in your spandex aren't appealing. 

He takes it in his hand, slowly pumping the shaft as he watches his partner, changing his technique in ways to get the best, mixed reactions. 

His unoccupied hand moving to grab the lubricant he had stashed with him. He silently coats his fingers as he continues to Fist the cock in his hand. 

" Wade can I do this? Can I have you?" Peter asks. 

The mercenary pants as he nods, not looking up at Peter. 

" I'm only going to take yes or no for an answer. I can't hurt what's mine like other have. I won't ever do that to you." Peter says softy in that same firm, seductive tone. Repeating Wade's own words.

Peter watches with satisfaction as the statement silently twists the larger man's emotions. Letting the statement sink in. 

" Yes. You can have me. " Wade breaths. 

" I'll take care of you." Peter promises as he moves up to place a kiss on his Mercenary's dry lips. His hand that had been working on Wade's member moves away so the Spider can balance himself while he hovers over his partner. " Tell me if you want or need to stop."

And then Peter's slick fingers brush against Wade's entrance, making the other emit a begging whine that went strait to Peter's cock still locked away in the tight fabric of his own suit. 

" Please." Wade says moving I push against Peter's fingers, almost allowing  one of the digits to push past the right ring of muscle before Peter moves so he can't. 

" Since you've asked so nicely. But we're going slow."

" Just for now. I like it rough." 

Peter blushes before returning attention to the job at hand, massaging the tight muscle before pushing his finger in. 

Peter had done research before this point. He was one that didn't always like to just dive in head first into something new, he wanted to know what to do when the time came. On his mission he had also been introduced to a whole new side of the Internet he'd never given a thought about until he found a odd story on some nameless site. 

His finger eases further in, brushing the sides of the tight channel. He knows what he's supposed to be looking for it was a mater of by chance brushing by the collection of Nerves. 

He smiles devilishly unknowingly to himself when he knows he's found the right spot with the sound Wade makes. Despite his dick's frustration Peter took his time spreading Wade open, making sure he was well enough stretched before he added another finger. 

When the time is right he pulls his digits out, his cock straining painfully in his pants. Peter Pulls at the tight spandex until he's able to remove them. Wade chooses this time to get into a position for Peter to take him from behind. Peter let's himself think it's for preference and comfort but knows deep down its a further ploy to stay hidden. 

Peter coats his shaft with lube before moving closer to aline himself with Wade's entrance, unable to feel nervousness he had been completely trying to ignore finally seeping through. He really hoped we wasn't going to, or do something wrong. 

He runs his hands over Wade's clothed sides as the man spreads his legs further to give Peter more room. 

" Tell me if something is wrong. I don't want to hurt you." Peter reminds once more. Once he's given an answer he slowly starts to push in. He can't help but gasp at the surprising tightness that surrounds his shaft, making sure to slowly enter. Once he's fully seated he pauses, mentally reminding himself to hold back his strength, to be gentle.

" By dear god, Peter would you please move? You're killing the readers and I.... You should be so proud. I used proper grammar there." Wade breaths. 

Peter smiles before answering the request by starting to pull out before rutting back in. Peter starts out slowly before picking up speed, his own body becoming too impatient with him. He purposely aims for that sweet spot he had found inside of Wade, eating up the filthy sounds his partner was making in the process. He periodically wonders if Wade is normally this quiet during such activities as he moves his hand to work on his Boyfreinds ignored Cock. The thought is lost when the body under him tenses, muscles contracting around him as Wade shouts his name. 

Peter is pushed over the edge and let's out his own shout of euphoria as he releases inside of the tight heat. He collapses on top of his partner as he rides out the pleasure of his orgasm, lights dancing in front of his eyes as he listens the the two of them pant.

Once he's functional again he carefully pulls out before collapsing next to his Merc flushed, and sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best. Not gonna lie


	42. Chapter 42

Wade moves to lay on his back for a minute, panting heavily next to Peter. They both stay there catching their breath, the air smelling of sex. 

After a short while of silence Wade moves to get up, tucking himself back into his cloths as he does so. 

" Where are you going?" Peter asks confused.

Wade stops to look at him. " We're done now. I'm assuming I should go," 

Peter stares at him for a moment completely baffled and slightly hurt. He doesn't have any experience, but he knows he should just leave. Does Wade not want him? Was it not good? Did Peter do something wrong? 

" Do you not want me here?" Peter finally asks, aware of the hurt in his own offended voice.

"  I want you to stay, it's just no one else has ever stayed long after they are done with me." Wade explains no longer seeming confident with the situation.

The no one else stings Peter but he ignores it. " I'm not done with you. I'm not using you. You're mine. And I don't want you to go anywhere." Peter says getting Up. He's sure he's giving away his ability to see in the darkness when he reaches his Soulmate easily,  
Taking his hand. 

" Will you come back? We can just sleep?" Peter asks. 

Wade is quite as he runs his thumb across the smooth skin of Peter's hand before moving with Peter back towards the bed hesitantly like he isn't sure he Should be there. Peter crawls back into the mattress, waiting for his Merc to do the same. When he does, Peter possessively holds Wade close,  
Bringing their bodies flush as he relaxes into the bed. He thinks about the way he had cuddled up to Wade the first time. How protected and warm he felt. He wants to make Wade feel warm and protected. Wanted and small in Peter's arms. 

Peter practically purrs when he feels the larger man curl into himself slightly to nuzzle Peter's clothed chest. Both ignoring the wet factors starting to dry, they drift off. The exhaustion of Peter's mission catching up to him. 

" I love you." Peter promises quietly, wrapping his arm around his soulmate, unaware the other was still conscious. 

Peter falls into the gift of sleep unaware of the silent tears he creates in the others eyes with the simple yet life changing words words. 

" I love you too."

________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wade where's my phone!" Peter yells from another room in a close to panicked voice. He runs into the living room in his cute little lab coat trying to shove a shoe onto the wrong foot. 

" I have it." Wade says. 

" Why?" Peter demands before Wade can continue his sentence. 

" Because I'm downloading something for you. I can't believe you don't have it. Like seriously the whole world has this, how could you not? I-"

" You're downloading something! Wade you know I don't have enough data for that." Peter scolds as he snatches his cellular device away, his face clearly showing his annoyance.

" Down tiger. Don't worry I'm using my personal hotspot. It's all good."

" Snapchat? Really? After all those news reports about the creeps on there I don't think I need it. Don't you watch the world news?" Peter asks while fixing his shirt. 

Wade roles his eyes. " Oh come on Petey please? Can my little spider humor me an go with it? It's not like I'm asking you to become a huge Social butterfly with the app. I only down loaded it so I can give you my information so you can snap me. As a photographer you should already be really Into this app. You communicate by sending pictures." 

( I'm sure he's great at taking dick pics.) 

' Should ask.' 

( You should.)

[ There's something horribly wrong with you two.]

( Hey there's something more horribly wrong with the author. Can you believe that she gave that stupid POV I've been bugging them for to a pack of ramen noodles? )

' Yeah I read that. Not going to lie, was different but dearly entertaining.' 

[ You've been asking for a POV of your own? What? If you get one then I want one!]

( Oh please. Like anyone would want to ready that.) 

[ I'd be twice as more interesting then you! I have more then sexual fantasies and a crude humor on my side] 

" -eming late. I'll be back at eight." Peter calls as he walks walks through the entrance to his home, the mercenary only just realizing his Spider had been speaking the whole time he was listening to the two boxes argue. 

( You didn't ask if he's good at taking Dick pics! ) White cries at the realization as the door shuts. 

" That's okay. We already made his account. And he doesn't know that we upped his data plan for him yet so he's got enough data. We'll just ask with pictures." Wade answers the problem happily. 

White shares the smile as Yellow just continues to wonder how he's affiliated with the two. How could such an intelligent and useful box get stuck inside such a body with another moron he would never know. 

Wade pulls out his phone to check the time. 

" Twenty minutes until Petey gets to Work. "

( Let's wait a while until he's working with tin can to ask our questions.) 

Wade hums as he busies himself with his games on his phone as he awaits the time to open his own snapchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be weird... If the government made you have toe prints along with fingerprints for identification?


	43. Chapter 43

Wade presses send on the picture he had randomly taken that relatively showed his masked face. The question worded innocently and laid across the middle of the screen. 

The mercenary waits patiently while having a conversation on the importance of being bilingual. Whether or not it should be a necessary asset a student should need to graduate. 

Yellow and White both voted in favor of the idea while Wade both denied and agreed. Despite he himself behind skilled with the ability to speak in many languages remembered having to take his own Spanish classes in high school. He remembered how hard it was and was very well aware of how it sucked to have to memorize the new way of speaking. The way all languages where spoken oddly compared to English simply because some fuckers decided the English language had to be so damn complicated just to make everyone feel special. 

But on the other hand he couldn't deny that it was a very useful skill along with the fact that in many different countries across the world it was very common to have school children taught how to speak different languages so it would be big fair and smart to make children here in America do the same. 

( Oh he opened it!) White shouts, completely instituting Wade and Whites sharing of opinions on the Mater. 

He only has to wait a minute before a new red square appears on his screen from PeteyPie. 

:'Now really?' The picture pointed at the shiny floor of a Stark tile reads.

:' Well can you? If your supposed to be a photographer you should be able to.' Wade replies, sending a picture of Peter's old shelf of many books. So many books where crammed onto the space the Shelf looked ready to splinter apart from the pressure. 

:' I don't know Wade. I'm working. We can talk about this later.'

:' But Petey 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you loose your Spanish homework in your room cause you have too much weapon clutter 
> 
> My life


	44. Chapter 44

" It was a plastic fork actually. Hope you aren't deadly attached to fast food plastic dishware." 

Peter roles his eyes as he walks over to his small kitchen to grab a small jar of pickles and a fork. " Anyways." He says sitting down on his worn couch. Wade adjusts to a sitting position to look up at Peter from his spot on the floor. " My aunt wants to meet you." Peter says as he stabs a baby pickle and bites half of it off. 

Peter had told Wade about his aunt. He Haden't told Wade much for infirmary in other then she was Basically his mother. Not that Wade often asked. He himself didn't want to go into detail about his own family life so I thought it fair he didn't ask about Peter's. " Really?" 

Peter nods, taking the other half into his mouth. 

" Do You want her to meet me?" Wade asks. 

" Well yeah. I think you should meet her.... It's just you're not going to be able to wear your mask." Peter says. 

" Why?" Wade asks.

" Because off she knows I'm dating Deadpool she will one, kill you and then me. And two, if the public thinks there's something going on between Spider-Man and Deadpool it's basically the equivalence of telling my aunt who I am and testing fate which whether the avengers or the public will find out." Peter says before sighing. " But I'm not going to make you go without it, or force to meet her. But she will come to you if you don't go I her." 

Wade looks down at his crossed legs and the carpet thinking about the  horrifying and humiliating request Peter has just asked of him. 

" You haven't told her?"

" No." Peter says setting down his container of food along with the fork.

" Why not?" Wade asks.

" Could you imagine her reaction? She isn't a huge fan my that she hates Spider-Man. But for her to know I'm him." Peter chuckles slightly. " Besides its too dangerous. She's the only family I have and if one of my enemies figured out who I was and went after her.... I'd kill myself if any more of the ones I love die because of me." Peter says quietly. " But that's why you're my soulmate. " Peter continues in a soft tone. " You won't leave me forever. You can't. But that means that someday I'll have to leave you. And I can't do anything about it. I won't be here to take care of you." Peter says, moving down to crawl up close to share an embrace Looking for reassurance. 

" Let's not think about that. What's important is that I'll always be here for you." Wade says moving to shift the smaller other up onto his lap. He nuzzles Peter's hair. He loves the unruly locks on top of the arachnid's head. Fluffy, soft, the way it just does what ever it wants, the only thing that could ever possibly tame the brown hair would be a bucket of hair gel and an intense hairspray. 

" You should go brush your teeth." Wade says.

" Oh gee. What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asks with an eye role even f Wade couldn't see it he could hear it in the teens voice.

" Means I'm not going to kiss someone who smells and tastes like a pickle. " 

" You think so aye?" Peter asks turning and moving to peck Wade cutely on the nose. " Fine. But then you have to suit up to come with. And no grenades." Peter says. 

" No grenades? What's the fun in that?" 

" It's Either you get the grenades or you get my mouth. Not both." 

" Just your mouth?" Wade asks seeming uncertain whether it would be worth it. 

Peter sighs. " And the rest of me if you behave." He says. 

" Good deal. Go get that little spider booty into those tight leggings and let's go kick some bad guy ass." 

" I might kick them to hard. You better do it all. I'll just closely watch you work." Peter says smiling. 

" That's just because you want to get a good look at this nice hunk of ass isn't it?" 

" perhaps."

" Go change pickle head. And scrub down your mouth. Pickles are seriously gross. They taste like vinegar and weird carrots."

" You're just bing fussy." 

" I am being fussy." Wade agrees.

Peter smiles before moving to get off Wade's lap to fulfill his requests only for the other to grab his lawyer back and rump before standing up delisting in a surprised squeak from the smaller. 

Wade walks him over to his destination  before setting him down just outside the door. " Hurry along, the city is waiting." 

" Yeah I know." Peter sighs as he walks into the small bathroom and grabs his toothbrush. 

Wade moves along going to grab his suit that he carried in a bag when he didn't come in full get up. He shifts through the weapons in the bag until he can get to the hastily thrown in suit underneath. 

( You should really just get one of the extras from the other place and bring it here. That way we don't have to worry about forgetting it. That way the only thing we would need to worry about transferring would be our babies. ) White says referring to the pair of samurai swords normally strapped to his back. 

[ Not actually a half bad idea believe it or not.]


	45. Chapter 45

" Come on Spidey you haven't eaten yet." Wade says as he takes a foam box from a bag where he watches From where he sits in the edge of the roof a few stories up.

" I'm never having tacos again. I thought we went over that." Peter says as he webs a shoe thief to the wall.

( Shoes. Like seriously. Who steals shoes for a living?)

[ It's odder then killing for a living.]

' Killing for a living isn't nearly as odd or rare as most think.'

( More common then being a vigilante for well known national hero.) 

" But these aren't your everyday tacos from some cheep truck. These where paid at a higher price because they are of higher quality from an actual well known Mexican restraint. Tacos filled with specially seasoned shredded beef, fresh vegetables and a freshly made tortilla."   

"  Deadpool I have no want for any sort of Mexican food. I swear after that last incident I had I have no desire to see even a tortilla chip ever again. I don't like it." Peter responds as he moves and starts to climb up the wall to Wade. 

" You can't say you don't like it if you don't try it first." Wade says.

( Make sure we remember that for later when we introduce him to one of our toys. )

White is silent for a moment before gasping. ( Oh! I have this great idea that involves those hand cuffs you know. So like how he's Spider-Man and always a good guy, maybe he'll just have to be one of those bad guys and we'll have to punish him for what he's done.) 

[ What exactly do you think he'll do that wrong?] Yellow asks skeptically. 

( Oh, believe me. I have plenty of ideas... God I hope he doesn't eat. Wade you have to let me put for a bit please? If he doesn't eat his food? I promise I'll be good and will listen to you if you let me punish him for it. Please?) 

[ Why would you get to have permission to do what you want? Why don't I ever get things offered to me like that?]

" I didn't say yes and you're not trust worthy. You'll do something seriously Un-fixable if I ever let you out on purpose. " 

[ You trust that horndog more then me? Why!]

' You're last imagine put you in a permanent lock down around Peter.' Wade responds not meaning to respond out loud the last time but thankful Peter doesn't asks as he moves to sit up next to him. 

( So you haven't said no, is that a yes then?)

" So what makes these so much more special?" Peter asks looking at Wade's food in distaste visible through the mask. 

( The irony in that noun.) 

" Taste it and you'll see." Wade says prompting the food towards Peter. 

( Say no, say no, say no.) White chants.

Peter looks at the offered food not giving into it for a long minute before taking off a glove to also role up his mask to his nose before taking the offered food reluctantly.

( Damit! Couldn't you have been a smige less prompting! ) 

' Hey he needs to eat.'

( We could have fed him something else!) 

' White no. No force. You know I won't do that.'

( It wouldn't be force. He could kill us with a flick of his wrist if he really wanted to. Remember when he was talking about purposely tapping a classmate in the head with his finger and knocking the kid unconscious in the process. We couldn't be able to take advantage of him of we wanted to.) 

' He still got scared that one time remember? He didn't know what we could do and didn't feel comfortable at first. He thought we where going to force him.' 

( Okay, okay I get it. You know I wouldn't hurt him. He's to rare and precious to even think of that.) 

[ .... He ate our whole taco. Just to let you know.]

Wade snaps his attention to Peter to see that the spider had indeed done such a thing.

" Petey! That was mine," Wade whines in clear disapproval of the Arachnid. 

" I'm sorry but I'm hungry. And I don't know... Don't offer me to taste from the whole thing. Hurt give me a piece next time." Peter says apologetically as though he really couldn't help himself from devouring the food. " If it makes you feel any better, the food was very good."

" But that was mine. I have a whole bag here and- did you eat the second one in the box too?" Wade asks looking at his empty foam container that was containing another taco he Haden't eaten. " Peter." Wade lightly scorns. 

Peter just looks down at his dangling feet looking like a guilty pet. " Sorry. I didn't try. You know what happens when I get hungry, it's like I don't even think. My body just grabs and no mater how full I really am I'm always feeling hungry and cold." 

" I know. I was only joking." Wade says taking the Spider's shoulders into an embrace. Peter, unable to return it leans into it as much as he can without risking his balance in the ledge of the building.

" I have more anyway."

" Yeah I know. I can smell them. " Peter says as Wade let's him go to sort through the bag to bring out the food. 

Peter smiles happily when he's handed his own white foam container with editable contents seeming no longer to give a rats ass about his anti-taco opinions.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I didn't read through this chap and have no idea what it's about. Continue with causation I glanced the diacritics about skin so it could be anything up ahead

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I know aunt May. Yes he's great, just a but conscious of himself." 

" Then why haven't you introduced us if he's just a bit shy?" Aunt May says in a mildly annoyed way.

" It's not that simple-"

" Why don't you put him on the phone then." 

Peter is quiet for a moment. " W-what?"

" Peter Parker I said you better put him on the phone." His fiery aunt repeats.

Peter sends a glance at Wade who was watching him carefully. " He can't come to the phone right now." 

" Peter You stop lying right now and put him on. You've never been great at lying over the phone." 

Peter cringes and just hands the phone over to Wade who gives him a look trying to push the phone away only for it topple to the floor. They both panic slightly as if they had really just dropped Peter's aunt and lean down to grab the device at the same time only to knock their heads together. They both reel back to give each other a confused look before Wade picks up the phone and hesitantly brings it to his ear.

" Um Hello?" Wade says tentatively

" No Mrs. Parker. Wade Wilson ma'am." 

Peter's brows pinch as he tries to listen to the distorted voice on the other end, trying to mouth to Wade to put it on speaker only for the other to ignore him for the time being. 

"  Um." Wade shifts uncomfortably. " Yes that's okay..... I'll make sure." Wade is quiet for a moment more listening to something before handing the phone off to Peter like it was contaminated with the Ebola virus.

" Peter?"  May asks

" Yeah," 

" Now this Saturday you are going to bring Wade over for supper at six o'clock alright?" 

" Yes aunt May." Peter says wondering what exactly she had said to his soulmate. 

" You be good Peter. I'll see you on Saturday. Love you." 

" love you too." Peter says before they both hang up. He stares at the device going over the whole conversation again in his head. Out was a very odd phone call from his aunt. She had never spoken or acted so.... Demanding  
Before. It seemed or of her character. And before he had been told to give Wade the phone she had so many questions about Wade. Of course Peter Haden't talked about his boyfreind to his aunt before. It was just too... Sensitive of a subject. He had caused his sun and uncle much trouble with his outbursts about the watch, the way it had effected him. He had hurt his family simply because he couldn't control himself and his feelings of frustration. Hurt them to the point of one of them loosing their life because of him. Because of his stupidity. But he was just so angry...

Immense guilt swells over him at the thoughts he had once directed at Wade. His awful urges and feelings he had had. That anger had ebbed away to be nothing but something dull and unnoticeable but in was still there. No mater how much Peter pushed it away or tried rid himself of it, it just wouldn't go away. It was so small, so minor, so transparent he never noticed it until he remembered something that reminded him of its presence. 

It would become as prominent as his eternal hunger. One he knew wouldn't ever be stifled with food. He was reminded of it with his inability ever to feel completely ready to go unless he's accompanied by a rush of adrenaline. The way he was always cold, continuously tortured with freezing hands and  feet he'd have to stop swinging to just warm because they would turn pale splotchy. 

" You okay?" Wade asks. 

Peter looks up at Wade. How could he ever think he'd hate someone who looked down at him with such concern and adoration? Someone so devoted even to the point of ignoring his own problems to help Peter in anyway possible. Using Peter as a way to hold onto sanity and a sort of Normality. 

That's why Peter would never let him escape him. He wouldn't let him leave like everyone else in his life had. Wade was his to protect now. His mercenary had been graciously handed to him and he would care for him like one would their most precious possession. 

" I love you." Peter says looking at Wade, saying the words with meaning before moving to stand up against Wade to nuzzle his face into the soft fabric of his soulmate's sweatshirt. 

" I love you too Petey." Wade responds while wrapping his arms around the smaller and letting his fingers entangle with the arachnid's unruly locks causing Peter to monetarily forget any of his recently worries as he relaxes into the touch. 

Wade moves them to lay on the couch as he spoons Peter with his large, warm body that easily hides away his own smaller, slim form. He manages to somehow relax further as Wade strokes him like one would a cat. He at first starts just by stroking Peter's hair before he starts to go further. Running his textured hand over Peter's side sending pleasant tingles through his skin when Wade brushes over a spot where his shirt had pulled up slightly to expose a small portion of his waist. 

Wade seems to somehow notice this so he snakes his hand under Peter's loose shirt to brush over his soft, delicate skin and lightly defined muscles.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up on the order again guys sorry

So Spidey what's up? Anything exciting going on in your life?" The new avenger asks. 

" Don't call me that." Peter says trying to return his attention to what he's supposed to be paying attention to in the meeting. Why was he the one who just happened to catch this female's interest? The stalker was always nudging him and prodding for conversation when ever they crossed paths though she seemed to close herself off to others, taking a professional, dangerous demeanor any other moment of the day. Not that she didn't have that dangerous vibe around him but still. 

" What do you want me to call you then? You're not exactly a man, not am I into the idea of calling you The man of Spiders like Thor. I mean I could call you by your name if that would be better but-"

" Absolutely not." Peter hisses quietly. 

" Thought so. Does he call you that? That why you don't want me to say it? "

" Who?"

" Your mate." She answers simply. 

Peter chokes slightly in his own saliva. " W-What?" Couldn't he keep anything private and to himself around this person. 

" Oh please. I can smell him heavily on you. Not to mention that pretty little bruise on your jugular that hasn't had time to heal is another marker. So you let him top or he Just taking his time to make a mark that will at least last a few hours unlike the ones you attempt to give him?" 

Peter consciously tugs the edge of his mask down lower while shaking his head at the obnoxiously curious female.   
" What's wrong with you?" Peter says with an unintentional snarl 

" Many things." She responds seemingly unscathed by the harsh delivery of the words despite the way Peter sees the way here eyes dart away.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to-" 

" Don't apologize." She says quickly with a light smile. " I'm the one pushing the limit. A stranger who knows too much about you and openly asks personal questions." 

" You're not a stranger." Peter responds. 'Not really anymore anyway.'

" Well I'm certainly not a friend." She says with her continuous, and almost fool proof, happy tone. The only indication of the idea slightly bothering her was the small droop in her wing posture. Instead of being held up in a way to keep them out of other's way and off the ground they sink a bit so the Sharp edges of the wing fingers lightly touch the ground. 

Peter falls silent not entirely sure how to respond to the true statement, feeling if he returned to the small project Tony had asked him to do while he did something else would be rude. 

They both sit there in an uncomfortable silence as Peter stares at his screen while not touching while she sands, still leaning casually on the back of his chair. 

" What's it like?" She finally asks, her time no longer happy but not unfriendly?

" What's what like? " Peter asks slightly nervous as to what she's asking about. He didn't think she took it quite that negatively. 

She in response taps on the small area in his wrist where the Spandex isn't completely smooth against his skin because of the thin watch that is permanently strapped on there. " Having on of these?" She asks. 

Peter turns to Better face the person standing behind him to speak to them more directly and to settle his Spider sense that had been at a constant hum of acknowledgment of her presence and ability to be a danger. 

" Wouldn't you already know?" He asks slightly confused. 

She offers out her right wrist, her sleeve pulled up slightly to expose the odd sight of a pale, bare wrist. " Nei," She answers in her Norse native tongue. 

" Why not?" Peter asks. 

Max shrugs as she pulls her sleeve back into place. " I wasn't born in a civilization....Have never been offered the chance....I'm not human." 

" You look human enough." 

She seems to find the statement funny as she has a small smile. " I'm more genetically closely related to a cat or lizard then I am a human." 

" But you can still have one couldn't you?" Peter asks.

Max shakes her head, her wings shifting as a nervous tick of some sorts. " Being I'm not human, I may not have a soulmate. And there are no others alive of my kind. I'm an animal. I'm only in a sort of camouflage. It's a curse I would commonly get killed for if I where living in the times of my race." She says.

" But that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility that someone out there has a blank watch because their soulmate doesn't have one to count down in time with. What if someone has been waiting all their life wondering why they are destined to be alone when really it's only because you haven't put one on that they can't be happy about the idea of their stopwatch counting down." 

" Where you happy about your watch counting down?" She asks hotly, Peter's spider sense kicking back into gear as her gaze is dark at him. 

" No." Peter answers. 

Max doesn't respond for a long time. " Besides. The one who's my eyes and ears won't allow it. They would kill who ever it was before I had a chance. " She says before walking away. 

Peter watches her leave, looking at the way the artificial lights glint harshly off of her glossy black scales on her wings and tail as she leaves the room. 

Spider-Man is quiet for a long time before he returns to his small project Tony had asked of him as he pushes the whole conversation to the back of his mind to be replaced by the work I front of him and the pondering a of what Wade could possibly be doing at his or the arachnid's Apartment.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up on the chapters again. Didn't post the real chapter forty seven last time

Peter knocks on Wade's window as warning before pulling the unlocked pane open and climbing in, his stuffed backpack momentarily getting caught on the frame. 

" Wade?" Peter calls as he slides the bag off of his back.

" Yeah?" His soulmate responds from what Peter was pretty came from the direction of his bedroom. Peter also takes not of the nervous strain in his voice. 

The spider sets down his bag he'd been rummaging through to pad towards the mostly closed door. " Hey you okay?" Peter asks as he slowly pushes the slightly ajar door open. He finds Wade standing in the middle of the room with an anxious expression as he turns to Peter. 

" Hey what's wrong?" Peter asks moving in farther now without the slow carefulness he had used earlier so he can walk towards his disturbed soulmate. 

Wade looks at him and then at his leather suit in his covered hands. " Peter I-... I really don't know about this." 

" She's not going to mind Wade. I promise." Peter says with reassurance in his warm voice as he moves to stand in front of Wade. 

" Peter, How do you know? How do you know that?" Wade asks unconvinced and seeming to show stubbornness at the statement when ever Peter tried to deny Wade's own words about his looks. 

Peter pulls off his bug eyed mask. " I just do. She's like my mother Wade." The Spider says as his head cocks ever so slightly to the side. Wade's expression shifts ever so slightly to show fondness through the uncomfortable anxiety because of Peter's small, cute movement. 

" You know I'm not pretty," 

" you're plenty Pretty enough for myself," Peter assures before standing on his toes, having to cling to Wade ever so slightly to pull himself up high enough to peck the other's nose. 

" How do you do that?" Wade asks.

" What? Cling?"

" No, how do you manage to be so absolutely adorable, smart, Spidery, dangerous, and good looking? All at the same time?" 

" Sometimes I ask myself the same thing." Peter sasses jokingly before becoming ever so slightly serious. " You think I'm dangerous?" 

" I know you are. So does S.H.I.E.L.D, The people knows how dangerous you could be. That's why people like that dick Jammie or something or another says such God awful things and then people believe him." Wade says looking down Into Peter's Hazel eyes. 

" Oh." Peter says becoming quiet. " ... I thought it was because I'm black." 

Wade just closes his eyes as he starts to laugh at his little pale vampire. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The Two males sit In Front of the older female as she brings out a tray of coffee and what Peter thought where scones but wasn't quite sure having never actually had or seen one being American and all English scones came hard to find. And the fact his aunt had never made them ever before in his life could add to the confusion. 

" So Wade. Tell me a bit about yourself." May says as she sits down in a chair across from them, taking a cup for herself.

Wade is doesn't react for a long moment, surly having some internal conflict with the boxes. 

Peter nearly growls out loud at the idea of Yellow trying to attack him under the Social interaction like Peter was sure the voice had already tormented his soulmate the last few days. Peter felt utterly guilty and useless at the idea he had both caused the pain by bringing him here and also by not being able to do anything about it. 

The idea that maybe the three where honestly just panicking while trying to find something I tell a nice old woman about himself that wouldn't give her a heart attack never crossed Peter's mind when the Mercenary answers.

" Ah well I'm Canadian." Wade offers unsure of himself as he stares at the arm of a chair on May's right. 

" My eyes are over here dear." Mays says with a smile.

Peter franticly try's to think whether or not that was a good thing of her to say. Would Wade feel worse about himself if he has to look at May while talking? Or will he take it well and see it as the positive thing it was. May trying to prove to the man that she really wasn't bothered by the scars or sores. Either way Wade listens to her by looking at the older woman while he continues to speak. 

Peter's heart warms when Wade seems to forget about his exposed skin, forgets that he's not wearing what he liked to call his second skin, his new face, as he continues the conversation with much less hesitance as he starts to show who he really is. His gift of socializing flaunting itself as their discussion continues. Wade also shows Peter his adaptive and ability to improvise when he is asked what his job and reputation is as he answers without hesitance. He explains how he is a teacher at a gym for children and adults who want to learn Tae Kwon Do    
(It's been a while. I'm hoping I spelt that right )

That's when the thought occurs to Peter. He should really actually take time to leans some sort of hand to hand combat other then basic natural reaction from past experience of being Spider-Man. 

Bless the fates for giving him his very own teacher as a soulmate.


	49. Chapter 49

May pulls Peter aside a moment as the two move to leave her dwelling after being well fed by the older woman who decided they where both in need of extra helpings. She by now was unfazed by her nephews appetite and rather found it normal. 

To how oddly one would look at the meal with the diverse metabolisms sitting at the oak table in Aunt May's small dinning room. The small petite appetite of the older woman seeming minuscule compared to the super metabolism of the mercenary to who was put eaten by Peter's own off-the-wall appetite. Or would it be on-the-wall? Spider an everything- you know what? Never mind. 

" He's a very interesting young man." May tells Peter, her hand on his arm. " Are you okay?" She asks sending a glance towards his timer.

Peter also looks at the steady display as he recalls the news arrivals, interviews on television, Tony's rant, anything referring to the incident. 

Peter didn't understand what had happened really. Now he could hardly even recall any memories of him actually doing his devastating actions that had really injured his reputation as Spider-Man. Peter wasn't sure if his reaction to the threat the criminal had done was a one time thing that wouldn't ever happen again or he'd at least be able to control himself, or if he would attack Someone again. Though truly down Peter knows the reason. He feels the reason. And the reason isn't only just affecting his actions, it's affecting everything about him. The longer he contains it the worse it'll be.

What if he really did injure someone next time? What would he do? What would Wade do? Or the avengers? Would they lock him up? Put him in a containment cell? Would they try to separate him from Wade? They can't do that, t

" I'm perfectly fine." Peter says with a smile towards his aunt to reassure her. He doesn't realize the his expression reveals his dark possessive thoughts of his Soulmate that sends his aunt into a small dip of doubt wondering if she is worrying for the right person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~May~~~~~~~~~~

" Peter you behave." She musters the warning with a motherly tone. 

Aunt May had seen this look in her nephews eyes only twice before. The day the police had showed up to their home to deliver the heartbreaking news that May had received once earlier by the pained cry of her mystic device strapped to her wrist. Peter had that predator gleam in his eyes when the orbs had takin in the profile picture of the man that had killed Ben. The last time she saw it was when Peter had come home late one night like he had all the rest. He was bloodied and bruised but he held a content smile on his face as his eyes held the predatory glint. He had told her everything was finally okay without explanation to what he was talking about before he retreated to his room for the rest of the night. 

The next morning she received a call saying that Ben's murmurer had been killed and found the next day. They didn't deliver any details on the death, only stating it was confidential and they where only allowed to inform her of the deceased man.  

Peter had been more himself then she had ever seen him after that for a long time. That was until he started to deteriorate again. He has only ever recovered from the state once since, and that was two years ago after Mary Jane's death. Disputes her Son's depression at the list of his friend she had noticed how he looked better, was as cold, his blood seemed to fully flow through his limbs again, even after coming home late he would be wide awake in the morning. If only MJ's death Haden't been early on his mind May Would have been happy for her boy. Though by the time he had pushed the red head out of his mind he had deteriorated once again, no longer seeming in complete health even if he wasn't sickly by any means.  

Peter smiles. " Don't worry Aunt May." He says before giving her a small hug. She watches as he goes and takes his palace next to his waiting soulmate. Watching as his hand wraps gently around the scarred man's with care. 

May watches as they walk away. The way Peter exchanges a meaningful glance with his other, the glint in his eyes still there though ever so slightly different compared to her memories of the look.

She could only pray for Wade if something was truly wrong. 

_______________________________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Tony I don't take pictures of Spider-Man anymore. I work for you. " Peter says in annoyance.

" Parker I know that. So if I hire you to take pictures of him will you? I promise I'll pay you flute times as much as you made as freelance. " 

" That's not exactly an impressive amount." Peter notes. 

" Good lord. How much do I pay you?" 

" It's more of a ' How bad did they pay you' question." Peter says. " The paycheck I got from the Bugal hardly could pay for two of my collage textbooks. I don't even know how I didn't get his possessions dragged out onto the street because of how far behind he was on rent and bills. 

" Wow. I can see why you decided to get a new job." Stark says seeming impressed with the sad fact.

" That and I want a job that is sort of in my range of what I'm going to school for." 

" Tell you what kid. You bring me pictures of Spider-Man and I Pay for your schooling." Tony says looking at Peter.

Peter freezes in his task, Banner also stoping to look up from his work on a different work station to se what was going to come out of this Offer. 

Peter slowly sets down his beaker before looking at Stark.


	50. Chapter 50

" Oh I totally called it. White and I had it all figured out before the public ever even had the idea that the two would be together. I mean sure I didn't know they where Soulmates but I already had them paired. It was originally White's thought but I totally agreed and look. We where right. So Stark and Banner actually just chat with you? As if you where one of them?"

" Well technically I am one of them. But yeah they do. I mean at first they only talked about work but Tony was easily warmed up to talk openly about what ever. With my whole Spider-Man involvement he just still wants information and all that and I'm sure he's trying to be nice so I'll speak." Peter shrugs. " Banner took a long while longer to actually talk to me like I wasn't an inexperienced child trotting around his lab. Had to correct one of his formulas to prove myself."

" You corrected Bruce Banner's work?" Wade asks seeming quiet hunted by the fact.

" Yeah. He forgot to carry a number to multiply the correct amount of atoms in the chemical formula. It was a simple thing that any high schooler that's completed and Intro to chemistry could have known how to do. But he was impressed so I'm not complaining." Peter says. 

" Wow that's pretty cool. You know to have them talk to you like an equal. And all you really are there is an intern," Wade says happy mood unchanging.

Something in Peter drops at the sentence Deadpool says. Thinking it's special to be spoken to as an equal even though he's really no one to the famous avengers. Proving how disrespected and look down on Wade was to the Supers. Peter glares into space as anger towards the Super's sinks in. 

Wade was made to be treated so much better. He deserved so much more for what he does to survive the attack people deliver on the Mercenary. How much love he deserves for keeping his head above the poisonous water filled with monsters trying to pull him under that dark water. To expel the air from his lungs and force him to choke on the poison until he can't fight back anymore. 

" -ve any of the others spoken to you? Since you're working in their area of the tower?" Wade voice cuts in through Peter's spiraling thoughts, pushing his dark Impulses away for the moment. 

" Oh. Yeah. I've run into Barton a few times, given a death look from Widow, I've seen a few others but never talked to them. Nothing new really whether I'm in costume or not. I mean there a new person in the group. You know that girl Max who knew who I was. She's there. Bothers me all the time. She's always asking weird things and doesn't leave me alone. She's a creep, she just knows things that I haven't ever talked about to anyone like she watches us or something." Peter says. He smiles lightly when he feels a gloved hand envelop his own freezing one. He swears its about ready to fall off with how cold it is. 

Wade nods, the silence causing Peter to look up at the masked man. He concludes he must be speaking with the boxes when he sees Deadpool's white eyes staring intently at seemingly nothing. 

Just as the Merc is about to speak again an obnoxious voice interrupts.  " Go get a room you gays." A man sneers, making a point to even follow the couple just to torment. 

Wade momentarily regards the stranger seeming seeming unsure whether he should do something about it in front of Peter or if he should just keep walking. 

Peter surprises both Wade and the stranger when he whirls around to grab the man's expensive suit coat before pushing him back four steps to slam him into the display glass of a storefront. The glass fractures under the pressure of the man being pushed against it, his clumsy feet dangling six inches off the ground. 

" What did you say?" Peter growls, his expression like a animals snarl as he stares at the man. This soul would not 

" Peter." Wade warns through his surprise at the younger's reaction.

The blonde stranger coughs before speaking again. " You know. I'm sorry for you. My son is one of those mutant bastards. Part of those X-Men." The man spits the name of the team. " I've heard things about this Deadpool. I've heard how crazy and horrid he is. He's a monster. Oh but I'm sure you already know that don't you kid? Does he force you to stay with him? He threatening you? Or do you like things that look like that. Do you get pleasure from swing that monster over you?" 

" Actually. I like him under me."  Peter  
Growls as he throws the man off of the window to toss him forcefully to the ground. He stalks forward, ready to defend what is his, to teach this man a lesson.


	51. Chapter 51

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade stares at Peter, still in his place watching. 

( He's really doing this.) White says in serious astonishment as They watch Peter stalk towards the dazed man on the cement. Pedestrians had stopped to watch as The scene unfolds. 

" You think you can talk to me about him like that? Do you think I actually care about your opinions?" Peter asks as he crouched threateningly in front of the man. " Then you where right. Because of your stupid choice to voice your opinions, in going to let you know what I think of them." Peter says. 

Wade's eyes look down at Peter's clenching fist and he quickly pieces together what the teen plans to do. 

[ Stop him!] Yellow commands but Wade has already gone into action. He watches as Peter's fist pulls back ready to strike the stranger. A red and black gloved hand streaks forward with the reflexes of a snake to wrap around the forearm of the spider as he crouches behind Peter. 

The angry Arachnid tries to pull away but still allows Wade to pull his arm back to be pinned at his side. 

" Baby Boy you don't want to do this." Wade warns very quietly into Peter's ear only for him to ear as he presses into the smaller's back. 

Peter doesn't react, just remains glaring down at the frightened stranger as Wade tries to influence him. 

" Look at the crowd Peter. Look at the attention you're drawing. You don't want this attention." 

Peter draws in a breath as he listens. 

" Don't waste you're precious time on his low person. Let's go. Nothing he says means anything." 

[ Even if it was true.] 

When Peter doesn't comply Wade forcefully drags the smaller up, unaware of the Spider Tracer the teen clips onto the stranger before the Merc pulls him away against the Spider's will. 

" He doesn't deserve to be just left there. He needs to learn his lesson. He can't say things like that about people. He can't say those untrue things about you!" Peter snarls as Wade continues to drag him away.

Peter continues his flow of hatred towards the stranger as Wade takes a turn down a side street and continues walking until they are standing in a closed in section of an alley behind a building complex. 

" Peter you need to calm down." Wade says while putting his hands firmly on Peter's shoulders as he presses the smaller against a brick wall. 

" Calm down! You want me to calm down after those awful lies he said about you? What's wrong with you? Why won't you let me defend you? You're mine. They don't understand but the need to understand that. You belong to me, and I love every part of you. None of their useless words can ever drag me away. " Peter snaps. Wade looks into Peter's oddly crazed eyes as the other moves to push away from the wall, only to be forcefully pressed back onto it. 

" Peter." Wade says calmly as he removes his hands from Peter's shoulders to instead pin him with his body so he can soothingly calm the other by brushing his finders through Peter's brown hair. 

This seems to slightly calm with this. Wade continues the technique as Peter starts to loose his tension and finally wraps his arms around the larger man's waist. 

" It's okay." Wade assures as They continue to meld into one another as they embrace. After a while Wade starts kiss his spider through the material of the mask. First starting with the Arachnid's neck before going up to his jaw. When he comes meet Peter's mouth the teen pulls up the Deadpool mask to reveal his lips before hungrily meeting his other with a hum.

" So you really think you like think I look best under you? You haven't gotten to see me over you." Wade says after coming up for air. 

" Maybe we really will need to fix that. See what vantage point I like better. What do you think you will like better?" Peter asks. 

" As long as I can see you, well, or at leader feel you it could truly mater less what vantage point I'm given. But I can't deny id like to see it from above. It's hard to see you when your behind me. "  Wade says between kisses.

" And what about when I'm not?" 

" You seem to have a preference for fucking me like the bitch in hear I can be." Wade responds. " There have been very few times you've taken me from the front."

" Not my fault you're messy." Peter Smirk against Wade's lips. 

" Wouldn't be so messy if I came inside of you." 

" Then you Better bring something to plug me up after. I don't want to let you leak out when where finished. I want to still feel your essence inside of me." 

( All those who oppose say I. No opposition? Motion carried. Peter Parker shall be sentenced to be filled to the brim with our come. ) 

' This is the dirtiest thing i think we've ever heard this little incident Web-Head say.'

" Anything for you." Wade responds to Peter. 

( Besides we have our toys we bought for you still waiting to be used. What kind of plug does our Son want?) 

' I believe Master would prefer nothing extravagant for now.' 

( That can be easily arranged for our love.) White says devilishly as imagines already start to what was to come.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm sorry for not posting. My or other used up all our data and I have nothing but stolen school wifi. Tonmorow my month renews so it should return to normal again. 
> 
> And I totally missed a chapter somewhere in here again but it's so far back I don't think it's worth finding where i messed up. I'll hopefully fix it some day. Thank you for being patient

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter Wakes later that night, his bare skin flush against Wade as his arms wrap lovingly around him. He's tempted to stay just to remain in the embrace. But no, he would make sure to be back before Wade woke, it was still dark outside so if he made sure to hurry home he should be able to sneak back into the bed before his partner woke. 

Peter turns to nuzzle Wade once before carefully slipping out of the relaxed hold around him. The smaller arachnid shivers slightly at the loss of warmth. He lightly grabs a blanket and slides it over Wade with care before silently walking towards the bathroom. He just uses a wet washcloth to remove the most of the dried reminders of seed on his body, also trying to wash away as much of the musk he can using just the cloth.

Once he seems himself clean enough he walks silently back into his bedroom towards his closet. He sends a glance towards Wade as he opens the old door to his small closet being careful the hinges Don't squeal. Once the door is open he looks back at Wade again to check that he hasn't moved before moving aside a box and running his finger along a panel in the floor until he can grab the loose board and lift it out if the way. 

I glances back once more before grabbing the hidden articles and placing the panel and box back before going back to his bathroom. He shuts the door silently and carefully locks it before unfolding the black material in his hands. He pushes his arms into the tight material before pulling the shirt over his head. Next he slips on the spandex leggings over his bare lower half. Peter pulls on the dark gloves and soles of the seamless, appearing suit void of any color. 

Last of all he grabs the mask in his hands. He stills to listen to check if Wade is still sleeping. When he hears the steady breathing of the sleeping man the arachnid pulls on the mask. The only color on the whole suit is a slightly silver Pauline of the eyes on the mask. The lenses dark in color but noticeable because of their large reflective surface. 

He takes a look at himself in the mirror. His mind devoid of any emotion, running in instinct rather then rationality. 

He shuts off the lights before opening the door. He checks his partner once more before making his way easily through the dark to a window in the main room of the apartment. He slides it open before slipping out on his own, making sure to have grabbed a small device before hand. The window is slid partially shut behind him before he glances around at the surrounding area before jumping into the air. A thin line of webbing connecting him to a building. 

He checks the small device once before tucking it into the glove. He tugs on his web to turn a corner before releasing another thin line. His main Goal is to go unseen as he swings through side roads at high speeds, passing cars as if they are standing still down bellow him

He cuts through the darkness as he heads further downtown towards an old apartment building complex. The arachnid lands silently on the rundown building letting go of his webbing. 

He slips the device out and crawls around the corner of the building until he is near a window. He tucks away the device once more before reaching up the frame of the plane to take off the screen before webbing it to the wall to place back later. He then places his fingers on the glass, only his goes keeping him from falling six stories to the ground as he pulls up in the window. 

Fate is in his favor as the window hardly resists as he pulls up. Once the window is open wide enough for him to squeeze past he lets himself into the strange apartment. 

A new refurbished interior betrays the rundown look outside the building as Peter looks at around at the dark leather couch and matching lounge chairs. A sleek coffee table in the center with a large plasma tv on the wall. An impressive kitchen and dinning table are to Peter's left as he continues to walk through the home. There are no pictures of family in the home that are out in the open the Spider notices as he continues his search.

There is a hall in the large apartment with three doors. He silently walks to the first and opens the door carefully as to not make any noise. He peeks in and sees that it is only a bath room. He's slightly alarmed when the lights turn on on their own causing him to flinch away and shut the door to block the light. The walks to the next door on the other side of the hall and in turn opens this door. Inside there is only an empty bedroom with Undisturbed bedding and a dusty scent that proves it hasn't been used. Most likely only a guest bedroom. 

Peter closes the door and turns to the last bed room and listens. He hears the sound of breathing. A deadly smile is hidden under his mask as he stalks forward.


	53. Chapter 53

Peter pushes the door open, his mouth already watering in anticipation. 

He closes the door behind him and envelopes the room in darkness. He skillfully makes his way around the room towards the sleeping form. 

Peter Haden't done this in so long. His body practically hummed as he came closer. He felt more energized then he had in over almost two years now. He had held himself back for so long and the effects had showed. 

He had an excuse now. A reason to let himself go. To let himself free of the confinements of compassion and moral rights. He was doing this for Wade. He wouldn't let someone like human ever try to push Wade down again. This man wasn't allowed to try and harm his soulmate any longer. And if Wade didn't like it, then Peter would say it was for his own benefit. Not that he would ever let Wade know what had happened. No. This was something Peter will keep to himself, just like he had kept the deaths of Ben's killer and MJ to himself. 

Spider slowly moves aside the comforter covering the blonde. The man shifts slightly in his sleep but doesn't wake. 

Peter cocks his head slightly to the side at the man as he takes in his features before moving his body to climb over the blonde to perch on the other side of the bed. His large lenses narrow ever so slightly as the man stirs as a result in the dip in the bed caused by the Spider's weight. The blonde opens his eyes and doesn't seem to understand what is I front of him due to the darkness around.

" Hi there." Peter greets, his voice far from its normal. Much more dangerous, low. His new character causing shivers to go up the stranger's spine. 

" Who are you?" The man asks slightly hesitant as if not understanding the situation. 

Peter giggles. " Oh. You don't remember?" 

The man sits up as he tried to scoot away from the creature in his bedroom. Peter watches the man's hand as the blonde blindly reaches for his bedside table in the darkness. " No. Who are you?" The man asks as he manages to open the drawer on the table.

Peter watches the man's hand as it drabs something in the drawer. " Just Simone you've seen around. May have bumped into earlier.... Now, now. Is that a way to greet your guest." Peter asks as he looks at the barrel of the gun pointed in his general direction though the lack of the ability to see in the darkness makes it less of a harm as its not actually aimed at him. More to his side then anything. 

A quick flick of the wrist has the gun in the floor and the hand stuck to the bed with a splatter if webbing. 

" Spider-Man?" The blonde asks alarmed. Peter can see the whites around the man's green Iris as he Gawks. The scent of fear intoxication the teen as he raises the mask above his mouth to reveal light skin and pink lips.

" Close. But no. It's just. Spider." Peter replies in the same dangerous tone before lunging forward with his hands outstretched for the man's throat. Once the body part is in his hands he naturally reacts by deeply biting into the exposed jugular. 

The man's yell is muffled as Spider begins to suck. He had learned that live prey tasted better then dead, warm corpses. Something about the taste of the blood changes when it's not still pumping. And besides with the heart pumping adrenaline and blood out with more force in the man's panic, Peter hardest had to do anything as he sucks the iron flavored, red liquid flowing from the wound. Spider hums as his stomach starts to fill with the rare but needed source. He could practically already feel warmth spreading over his body as missing needed nutrients flood into his body to be used. How he managed to live without feeding like this often puzzled the teen but he didn't care. Not that he was getting it he felt he wouldn't be able to last a long time. After feeding he stayed in perfect health for a good month before the rewards started to deteriorate and he became groggy, and easily cold from lack of iron and sufficient protein. 

Once his prey stills and he feels ready to pull away now that he's fed he takes his time cleansing the scene to rid of any evidence of his presence or existence. Once done he places things used to clean in a small pouch made to carry such things before leaving the dead man in his room. 

He closes the door after finding the Spider tracer he had planted earlier that day on the man before heading back towards the window he had entered from but stops when he hears a small jingle. Spider tenses as he looks for the source of the noise. A small tortoiseshell colored kitten chasing a small ball with a bell inside. He relaxes when the small animals pauses to look at him, letting out a small questioning mewl. 

Peter kneels down a quick thought of feeding on the cute animals pushed away as he recognizes it as one he and Wade had looked at in a pet store while walking around the mall like they have done a many times. 

" Well I can't just leave you here alone now can I." Peter says to the small cat as he picks it up. Spider smiles when the animal replies with a small purr. " Isn't that right."


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really need a beta reader if anyone is interested or you know someone who's looking to be one. I think it's quite apparent that I don't edit and I really need to

The additional passenger is relatively easy to handle as Spider quickly makes his way back to his lone mate. 

The small cat is locked in the bathroom with a dish of milk since the arachnid doesn't have any kitten food for the small animal. He removed and dangers such as drowning or chewing on things it shouldn't have before laying an old blanket in a corner. A box covered in a plastic bag with shredded news paper is set out for the cat for the night. Peter not having the effort to go to the store at this time of night. Especially when he may not be noticing in pain thanks to his own healing factor, his ass still hurt. He lets the cat once before stripping out of his rarely used suit before putting it back. 

Wade is still asleep as Peter crawls back next to him in nothing. He snuggles back under Wade's arms and the blankets before contently drifting to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight filtering in through the partially covered window wakes the Merc from his light sleep. Wade blinks the sleep from his eyes before returning his attention to the younger Spider laid up against him. 

He marvels over Peter's sleek form. How the teen was willingly with him, had placed himself up against Wade's ugly, scared body. 

[ Yeah. He hasn't thrown up yet. That's a surprise isn't it? Thought he would have the first time but maybe he's just waiting until he can't hold it back anymore.] 

Wade sighs in response. And instead distracts himself by running his hands over the smooth skin I'm the soothing manner Peter likes.

After a while the Merc becomes restless along with the boxes. Yellow convinces him to get up before his squirming wakes the Spider. Wade gets up and grabs the cloths he knows Peter had stolen and stashed here for such ovations. He pulls on the cloths before quietly leaving the room to monitor Peter's food inventory. 

( which as odd as it seems that's literally the protocol. Don't eat the food ourselves, just check to see that stomach on legs has food.) 

" But that's not going to stop me from making pancakes of course."

[ Why does he always make sure  that he's got ingredients to make pancake mix but doesn't pay enough attention to see if he has any other source of food?]

( Because the Our Little Spider knows if he has the stuff we will make our wiles famous pancakes.) 

[ I don't know about World famous.]

( But they're damn good.) 

" Couldn't have said  it better White." 

( That's Mr. White to you.)

" Mm, no."

White pouts at the denial of the name as Wade exits the kitchen to do his morning routine in the bathroom before cooking. 

Upon closing the bathroom door the Merc is confused when he feels something fuzzy jump up on his bare foot. Be looks down surprised to see that it's a living animal trying to playful bite his toes, the kitten flopping over in the process. 

" Hi there?" He says kneeling down to pick up the small animal. 

( Awe its so cute,) White coos. 

Wade nods in agreement before walking back towards Peter's room. 

" Hey Peter." 

( Awe it's trying to kill or fingers! Let's keep it for ever and ever.)

Wade's gaze runs over Peter's are backside before he returns his gaze to the Peter's head. 

" hm?" Peter hums as he shifts a bit. 

" There's a cat." 

Peter is quiet for a few seconds. " I didn't make a mess f the bathroom did It?" 

" I didn't really check." 

" Oh, okay. Do what ever with it. I'll get litter and stuff in a little while." Peter mumbles. 

" Oh okay." Wade says, non of his confusion cleared up before he leaves the room again with the kitten in hand. 

[ Well sorta. It's mostly clawing up our sweatshirt. ] 

He walks towards the kitchen, detaching the cat and setting it in the floor before going to mix up the pancakes. 

( We've always wanted a kitten. They're so cute, and fuzzy, and happy.) 

The conversation over the kitten continues with the three as he continues to creat his batter all the meanwhile the baby dances around and in between his feet.

( Don't step on it!) White cries just as Wade is about to step to the side. Instead the action just pushes over the frisky kitten who takes it as a playful attack from the huge creature. The small green eyed thing reaches upwards with hrs paws in a frightful display before attacking his pants leg. 

Wade chuckles as he grabs a pan and starts to cook the pancakes. He keeps up a one sided conversation with the kit as it continues to play. Once the Bater is all turned into perfectly golden circles does Wade  walk back towards the bedroom. 

( Stove off of course. Safety first........Pft. Safety.)

He opens the door only for a small tortoiseshell kitten to race in and climb up the bed  before pouncing on a beautiful roundness of a Spider's ass. 

Said Spider squeaks and jerks his head up as small prickling claws pierce the skin on his rump. 

" That's mine. " Wade tells the kitten before moving it to the blanket to he can rub the small wounds that didn't  even draw blood. He moves up Peter's body until he can just fully lay I top of the smaller, Stronger one. 

( the worlds smaller and stronger shouldn't describe the same person. It's like against physics ) 

[ Na, wolvey is a foot shorter and yet he can give a good fight.] 

( Don't make me think about that. I'm thinking about our Lithe Spider who has nothing in commune with that animal. )

[ They are both avengers.] 

( Oh shut up. Logan can't catch a car going sixty five kilometers per hours without a sweat.) 

" I made pancakes." Wade says happily to Peter. 

Peter moves when the cat lays on its back In front of his face to be pet before deciding biting his nose would be better. 

" Did you save any for me?" Peter asks as sweetly as he can with a kitten muffling his words. 

" Course I did. Saved them all for you."

" And you." Peter says.


	55. Chapter 55

Wade gets up off of his Spider so Peter can go slip on a pair of pajama bottoms before going towards the door. Wade picks up the kitten before following his arachnid who had paused to wait for him. 

Wade watches the muscles in Peter's back as he walks behind the teen as they both walk towards the kitchen to eat the awaited glorious pancakes. 

[ Glorious might be over doing it.] 

( Fuck off Yellow. If I say they are glorious they are damned to be glorious. ) 

Yellow gives an eye role at his fellow box as Wade places the cat down as Peter grabs syrup and forks while Wade goes for the food and extra plates. The breakfast is set on the table so they can sit across from each other. 

While Peter walks around Wade notices small details about the teen that seem new. They way his skin seemed to be ever so slightly flushed to give a more healthy glow on the Arachnid's light skin, pale due to lack of sun exposure because of the constant cover of the spandex suit. They way Peter's slightly rosy cheeks lead Wade to look at his eyes which have seemed to be corn more vibrant in color,  
No evidence of glazed over fatigue evident even with the Fact that thE Spider had just woke a few minutes ago would have been impossible to tell. Even Peter's hair seemed to have a more prominent, healthy sheen to it as Peter Turns on the morning news before sitting down. 

( That's good. Maybe he's just been a little under the weather and just finally got over it.) 

[ Under the weather for well over two months seems unlikely. Maybe he's taking vitamins or something?]. Yellow says putting no faith in White's idea. 

Peter's hand runs over Wade's shoulders as The Web head touches him on his way over to his own seat. He notices almost instantly that the Spider doesn't have his trademark cold hands. 

[ That's particularly odd. ] Yellow says eyeing Peter. [ Kitten in the bathroom, he looks better in Daily just general Heath, along with suddenly perfectly fine blood circulation? Those all only add up to something like eating a high amount of protein and iron to counter react things such as fatigue and blood flow at the same time. That is unless he has some health issue we aren't aware of.]

( He better not be hiding some important fact like that.)

[ But that still doesn't explain the cat.] 

( Does that fact really matter right meow?) White asks before giggling to himself. ( Right meow.)

Wade turns to the news when the anchor catches his attention with-

" And a new story just developing with Katie Forman on scene. To you Katie."

" Thank you. This story has been developing since this early morning when the body of Josh Pierre was found dead in his home. The body was found by his house cleaner this morning when she came to start her shift. There are little details the police are announcing yet but there seems to be no explanation for death." Katie says while an image of a green eyed blonde appeared up on the screen above her head. 

( Hey that's that little shit from yesterday.) White snaps. 

[ That's odd.] 

Wade looks at Peter who to his surprise seems completely uninterested in the man's  abrupt death. 

[ Again. Quite odd. He's always deeply interested in understanding cases like these, wondering what had happened] 

" Yes I know that." Wade responds to Yellow in slight annoyance for continue if to state the obvious. 

[ Hey how many times in the last has my ' Stating the obvious' saved our head?] Yellow retorts. [ You have a memory of mush sometimes and it's my job to remember things when you can't because White's memory is five times worse then yours.{

( Well at least it was. But now that we're taking a break from large missions that really need your good remembering skills. ) 

" Know what?" Peter asks, his attention on the Merc rather then the news.

[ Oh jeez, don't tell him.] Yellow says conveniently reading his mind. 

" Uh," Wade pauses contemplating his original plan to just tell Peter what the box was. " Well that's the person from yesterday."

" I know." Peter responds before taking a bite of pancake. 

" You don't seem very bothered by the fact that he's dead. You don't normally react this calmly to these sorts of crimes." Wade says cautiously.

" Well it's unfortunate he's dead. But others haven't ever disrespected you or I to my knowledge and besides it didn't even say how he died. We don't even know if it was a crime." Peter says. 

Wade just nods. He can just wait for further public information on what happened.

[ I still don't like it.]

( Why do we even care? He guy was just a dick to us anyway.) 

' I don't give a shit about the guy. It's Peter's reaction that seems off. It's just that there's something odd going on with him.'

" I'm going to take a shower before going to the store to get cat stuff. " Peter says when he starts to clean up his plate. " You should join me." Peter says with a Smile. 

( Gladly.) White Purrs. 

[ White you can't take him again. It hasn't even been twenty four hours and I'm sure he's sore like any other sane person.] 

( Hey. Who said I was interested in shoving into him again?)

[ Jee. It's almost like you forgot I can hear everything you say out loud. We have all heard your little shower imagine about four times. ] Yellow scorns. 

White roles nonexistent eyes. ( Just because it's in the shower doesn't mean I only have one script ready and hot off the press. Ever heard of oral? Or perhaps he wants to be top. He says he likes it anyhow.) 

" Sounds fun." Wade responds to Peter. 

" It will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to go check out my now story,   
> The Here and the Now


	56. Chapter 56

" That's it?"

" What do you mean that's it? What exactly where you expecting?"

" I don't know. More?"

" I gave you a large portfolio compared to what I handed in at the Bugal." Peter says looking at Stark as he momentarily forgets he holding test tubes with highly Acidic liquid substance. 

" Remember I'm not a desperate paper editor with a sour taste for the name Spider-Man." Tony says as he looks at the photos. 

" Fine. I'll come back with something else." Peter sighs as he reaches his free hand for the folder. 

Tony shuts the folder and holds it up against his chest. " No. No. I'll be keeping them." 

Peter's brows furrow as he shakes his head. " I thought you didn't like them." 

" I didn't say I didn't like them. I was just expecting something more then just action shots. You know with you dating him and all."

" I'm not dating Spider-Man." 

" Well you're something. You can't convince me never once haven't had some part of you around his-"

" Don't. Finish that sentence." Peter says abruptly over Tony's voice who says 'Web shooter,' 

" So you have." Tony says smiling in accomplishment.

" N-no! I haven't done anything with him." Peter says flustered. 

Bruce comes by and takes the test tube from Peter. " Tell him I'm not involved with him Banner." 

Bruce glances up at Peter and Tony before just shaking his head. " Why don't you two get to work." 

After Bruce goes back to the spot where he's working and Peter starts to pay attention to what he's doing again when Tony speaks again. " So are you?" 

Peter looks up at the wall across from him with a glare before turning to Tony whose next to him. " Fine I'm dating Spider-Man." Peter snaps as he's tired of the question that had continuously been asked since he was hired. 

" See I told you he'd spill it." Tony says turning to Bruce who had looked up at Peter. Bruce In turn roles his eyes at the multi billionaire. 

"I'm not," Bruce just puts his hands up and takes a step back to show his remove many from the conversation. 

" I have the requested alloy you wanted earlier." Someone says after the doors to the high security lab opens. 

Peter looks up to the feminine voice, his stomach dropping as he sees its Max. 

" He finally confessed." Tony says as he walks around Peter to grab the well sealed container from the Shape shifter. 

Max glimmer of confusion passes over her face before it is quickly replaced with a smile. " Has he now? Spilling all of their dirty little secrets then Peter?" 

Peter internally groans and roles his eyes at the statement as he continues to work. 

" So Parker I have to ask. I'm putting your job on the line. " Tony says as he walks towards the back of the lab to start taking the alloys out for use later. 

" What?" The harassed teen asks in a tone that would reveal is younger age. 

" So if you are together then what about that little scene a month or two back? The footage of Spidey and Wilson together."

" What about it." Peter deadpans.

" How did you react to that? You're boyfriend all over Deadpool?" Tony asks. 

Peter finds the ' your boyfriend' a statement well beyond mildly disturbing when he thinks about it while another part of him lives trough the memory again in a sweet calmness.

Peter shrugs. " It's fine. Wasn't that big of a deal." 

" Not that big of a deal? That's a huge deal. He cheated on you."Max says as Tony hands her something on her way by, now using her as a new person ting old his stuff instead of letting her leave much to Peter's guilty disappointment. 

" Well he came right back and told me what he did. Wasn't as big as it appears to be." Peter responds. 

" What did he do? I mean Deadpool carried him off to god knows where. Who knows what they did. Did The Spider go farther with him? Did they-" Tony bumps his hands together. 

 

Peter scowls at the crude manners of the billionaire to ask a question like that even if none of this was really real. " Normally one doesn't prod this deeply into another's personal life while talking at work."

" Would take you to a bar but your not old enough." 

" That hasn't stopped you from offering Spider-Man a drink from your own stocks." Peter says.

" Yeah well. That's different. I like to think of myself as an encouraging fatherly like figure in the kid's life. " 

" So you try to give him alcohol?" Peter asks as he stops his work to actually look at Stark. 

" And talk to him about stupid things he does, converse normally over subjects, keep track of him,"

" Stalk." Peter corrects as he glances at the portfolio he had given the man. 

" Oh please. I'm not stalking. At least he can sleep soundly knowing I don't have blown up box tired of him hanging around my office like that JJ Jamie, or Jameson, or something like that does. 

Peter couldn't object with that statement. 

" You need to tell him i need to talk to him again. " Tony adds. " You should tell him to just give me his number." 

" So you can track his Phone? Yeah I don't think so. He knows who you are and what you will try to do. "

Tony gives a half hearted eye role at the true statement.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guy, so sorry for not posting. I've been busy, and sick. Ish. But happy Holoween if you celebrate that. I don't even know if I spelt it right tbh. Any way, hope you enjoy

" You have to go right now?" Wade complains as he moves over to Peter to possessively hugging him from behind to keep him from going out the window.

" I know. I'll be back soon. I'm sure it's nothing important." Peter says while moving his head ever so slightly as the Merc rests his chin on top of he head. 

" You should just stay instead and tell him you forgot." 

" I can't do that. I'd still have to go on patrol anyway." Peter says as he just relaxes Into the embrace.

" But you did that last night, and the day before, and the day before that." 

" And I'll have to do it tomorrow, the day after that, and for how ever long until I physically can't do it anymore." Peter sighs. 

" But you're going to get hurt," 

" When I get hurt I go home and heal over night. Next day I go out and do it again." 

' And I'll still never be able to feed properly because of the life I've chosen. Because I choose to be the stupid hero who is always looked down on. Who doesn't receive any respect for what I do. The city only ever points out Spider-Man's mistakes, his faults, the only things they take into account is what he does wrong. They don't appreciate the things he does.'

" And they won't until it's taken away," Peter snarls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade straitens up slightly at the tone in Peter's voice. The Spider is no longer relaxed in his hold but instead now rigid against him. 

" Peter what's wrong?" Wade asks carefully.

[ His expression in the reflection in the window. Look how odd it is. We've never seen him look like that.]

White seems to squirm a bit as his attention along with Wade's is drawn to the window to stare at the Dark expression the Arachnid holds as he glares daggers over the city of New York outside their window. 

[ His window.] Yellow corrects.

" Who won't know until what's taken away?" Wade asks hesitantly. For once he didn't need yellow to come to the worse of conclusions on what the phrase meant. 

What if this was it? When his soulmate finally realized what a waste of time t was to keep him around. Finally saw how monstrous Wade really was inside and out. What if he learned from the avengers just how insane the Mercenary was. How he enjoyed his line of work, he liked killing. 

Wade has known all along that if Peter ever really found out and comprehended Deadpool's real enjoyment of his profession.  He knows Peter will disapprove. He's surprised Peter hasn't sat him down and had a talk with him about the weapons and killing yet. It would surely come in the future when he had to start up again after he went through his surplus of cash. That was still a few years from now but still. 

( Not that it seems humanly possible to not kill someone in four years. Could you imagine? Not getting out there to use your babies? For them to collect dust?) 

" Mm not you my love." Peter says tuning around in Wade's grip, seeming to have somehow picked up on the uncertain thoughts of his soulmate. He stands on his toes to nuzzle the Mercenary. 

Wade can't help but notice an odd, icy quality underneath Peter's normally completely warm gaze. He was thankful it wasn't directed at him and embraced himself in the comforting actions being delivered from his soulmate. The spider raises a hand onto Wade's cheek, fingers lightly brushing along his textured skin. 

There is an odd tingling sensation where the Arachnid's fingers rest before the Mercenary is almost overwhelmed with a new presence of emotion pushing its way into his unguarded mind. 

[ Unguarded isn't quiet the word. We are well guarded from telepaths forcing their way in. He is doing something different. He's sharing something that isn't thoughts.] 

( Feelings )

The new presence sends an adoring warmth through Wade's mind and body before he's quickly enveloped by the Spider's pure passion and love as the emotional bond grows stronger between them. Wade testily reaches out to the positive presence and is rewarded by a soaring joy when he does so. 

When the connection is finally broke the Merc takes a second to relish in the odd experience before looking at Peter with minimal alarm. " What was that?"

Peter in response shrugs seeming not entirely confident in the answer either disputed his warm smile. " Instinct. You needed proof of my decided devotion. So I clung." 

Wade looks down at his baby boy for a long moment before bringing him closer in a meaningful embrace. " Thank you." He whispers into the teens soft hair. 

" For you." Peter says. 

They stay like that until Peter finally pulls away enough to look up at Wade. " I better go before Stark tried to ground me or something ridiculous like that. " 

Wade nods with a slightly amused smile as he releases his Spider. 

" Hopefully be back in a while. " Peter says before approaching the Window. He slides it open before pulling on the bug eyes mask and climbing out. Giving The Merc a final  wave before swinging off gracefully. 

( He's so dreamy.) 

[ Yeah well. Should we be concerned with the fact he completely avoided our question. What if he did that just to distract. What if he's got more powers then he's giving evidence of. He could be tricking us into thinking he likes us. What if everything we do with him is just and illusion while he sits to the side in disgust?] 

" Fuck off Yellow. You can't fake feelings like that. I know it was real." 

[ Do you really?]


	58. Chapter 58

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider-Man taps is knee anxiously as his thoughts race. It had never happened this fast before. Normally he lasts so much longer. Why was he hungry again? It Had been almost a month after MJ before he started to feel hungry again. He had tortured himself those first weeks of reseeding. He has been starving himself since and now that he's finally had his fill he wants more. His body is ever so much more desperate. He didn't want to starve again. He wants to stay full. To feel warm. Feel awake. 

 

He can do so much more now as Peter for Wade.He can think more clearly ten ever before.  
He can do more now Spider-Man when he's fed. Finally able to spin his own silk once again, his Spider sense had already become more enhanced along with reflexes, sight and power.....But what good was that when the city you love hates you in return? 

" They won't know what they have until it's gone." Peter repeats his dialogue from the week before. A memory of Tony talking to him in disappointment about his relationship status between his two love interests briefly crosses the Spider's mind. The red and Blue clad Hero snorts at the memory. 

" Tony's right. Spidey needs to sort out his priorities." Peter chuckles. " Let's start with Spider-Man's reputation shall we?" 

Peter tenses before leaping of the building he had been carefully perched on before skillfully releasing an almost translucent thread. He takes his time swinging home, being sure no one sees him before slipping into his home. He goes strait for his closet. 

He moves the box out f the way before sliding the board away and pulling out the additional suit. He strips down and out of his vibrantly colored one before slipping into the dark material. 

Wade isn't here right now. Peter has no one to hide from. When like this he isn't Spider-Man. He's just what he's meant to be. The animal carefully contained under the tight spandex, hidden under the skin of the teen. 

He is a predator. As an animal he has pure instincts to find a way to survive and get its necessities for life and to survive. Spiders needed the blood of their prey to survive or else they will die in their web. Forever stuck there from starvation as their body disintegrates and their intricate webs are reduced to only pesky cob webs. 

No. Peter would survive. Spider-Man had yet to not walk away from a fight. Simple starvation wouldn't be able to hunt him down. No. Not any more.

The spider is Hungry. And he will be the hunter instead. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Spider went to the main center of his problems. The first one to attack him. The first one to truly attack him even though having never had lain a finger on him. 

J.J. Jameson sat in his office in the late hours of of frustration. Without Parker taking pictures of the masked vigilante. Without a skilled photographer to supply the paper with good photos to go with the articles the Bugals sales had dropped much to J.J.'s offense. At first he truly didn't think twice that perhaps photo quality would alter his sales. Apparently he was quite wrong. The new supplied freelance photos where complete shit. Only a blurred red and blue humanoid like blob. Without an appealing front page despite the hard work he put into writing about that  masked man. 

Spider wears a animal like expression as he opens the a window high along the ceiling of the man's office. He hasn't yet lost his conscious though to the hunt. No. He had to be precarious before letting instinct take over. 

" Curse Spider-Man," His past boss snaps as he throws down a stack of articles awaiting his editorial. 

Peter pauses In His position on the ceiling behind the man. He quietly climbs down the wall. Once his feet are firmly on the ground he leans causally against the wall. 

Jameson tenses, feeling that he now wasn't alone in the room. He turns ever so slowly to turn around and look at the intruder. " Spider-Man,"

Peter chuckles " Hm, almost. But not quite. " he pushes off the wall to walk around the man still seated at his desk. 

" What do you want?" 

" My reputation, my time, and all that you have taken from me. The way you slowly killed me because of you greedy needs to steal simple necessities from an already struggling person...... Do you know who I was sent by, Jonah? " Peter Asks.

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't think about it too hard."

" Parker?" 

" Precisely." 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter exits the building, wiping away excess blood from the corner of his mouth before pulling then mask all the way down. The arachnid only makes it to the next building over where he plans to get ready to start moving quickly to be unseen but his Spider sense quickly sends a warning jolt through his spine just before thing lands behind him with strong disturbance in the still air as a small gust of a cool breeze goes through the thin material of his suit. There's the threatening click of a cocked weapon quickly followed. 

" Turn around." A familiar voice demands. 

" Shit." Peter mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry again for no updates. BUT. This weekend going to bombard this site with chapters. 
> 
> Still looking for a seriously needed beta reader of anyone is interested.


	59. Chapter 59

The masked spider turns just his head to look at the shifter glaring at him with slitted pupils and flared wings. His lenses don't show his eyes following the bend of her arm to the pale hand holding the 9mm towards him. 

His head cocks sideways ever so slightly as he takes in the situation, his Spider sense working overdrive predicting outcomes and how to react when needed. 

Max stares him down for a second before lowering the gun. " Peter." She says, any friendliness he had ever heard from her was nonexistent as she stares him down. 

The mention of his name flares a nerve as he scowls in return. She had always been trouble. He just never thought it would have to end like this, but no one could know about this part of him as long as he had any verdict. And he was the only verdict. 

He wastes no time launching forward, his concealed hands reaching for her head. He wanted this quick. The snap of Dislocating C2 and 3 while breaking the spinal cord would do just fine. Correct him on his anatomy if you must, he never took the class. 

Peter's eyes widen in complete surprise when hands interlace with thin air where his target had been a millisecond before. The lands lightly on the cement ground before whirling around to stare at the intruder. No one had ever excepted the Arachnid's strength. He Haden't even been aware the shifter had advanced abilities. Did he forget? How would he forget something as important as that? 

" Peter." Max warns. " Settle. This isn't what you think it is. I'm not going to hurt you." She says holding out a hand. Like that was going to do her any good. 

Peter moves again, snatching they outstretched limb and tugging it forward with enough force that with any moral being it should have pulled it off. Instead the dragon his shoved into cement, her body making an indent in the hard surface. 

He growls in annoyance when she moves. The dazed being groans lightly as she tries to pull herself up. Peter lunges again, this time satisfied at the feeling of a throat in his hands. 

The female writhers for a moment, sending him a pleading look. When the spider remains emotionless in his doings of trying to down the threat, unfazed by the look. Max sinks slightly in his grip before the alarming transformation takes place. He's pushed back as sharp armor scrapes against his thin suit causing small cuts in his skin underneath. 

He falls against the ground hard, quickly moving to get up only to be forcefully pinned back down, large intimidating talons caging him down. 

Peter had never seen her true form. One could humorously state it was breath taking. The part where the huge animal was pushing the air out of the Spiders lungs with the giant clawed toes making it all too true. 

The completely black form above him glares down with icy blue, reptilian eyes. Thorny spikes run along the animals nose and up over her head and back down the spine, small formations forming around the eyes in a sort of protection. Quite sadly the only good way he could do scribe how she looked was if you had Toothless mate with Smaug and then removed any form of cuteness that could be left over from the smaller black dragon.

Peter's hands grip around the scaled talons, his lungs starting to ache as his brain cries for air. He is granted the gift of breath when Max lifts her appendage ever so slightly. Peter gasps quietly as he remains silent under his threat.

In one of Wade's ramblings Peter had been mildly listening to in the shower while his soulmate sat on the other side of the door he recalled a detail Wade had mentioned. He had been talking about how in some other dimension or something Peter had once knocked out a t-Rex that had either somehow entered the future or something with just one simple upper hook to the animal's head. Sure the experience was probably just some vivid dream Wade had but he couldn't deny his confidence that he could do such a thing. He could easily lift a steady five tons for long periods of time, much more in short bursts when needed. He could probably still take out this animal if he where able to get out of its grasp. All it is, is a extremely large dinosaur that has very large wings, works for the avengers, and possibly could breathe fire. Though Peter has no proof of the last. 

The weight on his chest dramatically lessens until ta only the small amount of the now human figured being crouching over him. 

How stupid was this girl? Peter tenses ready to finish what he'd started out to do only to get small dagger like claws duck into his shoulders. 

" Peter stop. I know what your doing. I know what you did." Peter smiles at her for speaking. " I also know what your body is doing to you. I know your not fully here right now and that tomorrow your really going to regret this just like every other time I'm sure you've done this. You waited too long Peter that's why it's this bad. " Max continues.

Spider stares at her unsure how to react as he remains still under her. 

" Peter I'll take care of what you did. But you need to talk to someone about this. I can find help for you." She says releasing him. 

The arachnid is still for a moment before bolting away quickly. Her words hardly comprehended in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's edited


	60. Chapter 60

" Did you hear about what happened to your old boss? He was found almost dead in his office. " 

Peter hums a yes in reply.  As he tries to exactly sort out what had happened that night. The female is an unwanted Liability. She is a problem he can't easily solve and he doesn't trust her to understand. What could the large carnivore possibly understand about this. 

'....Probably everything' Peter mentally huffs as he realizes the give away in his last thought. Carnivore. Hey maybe she's not a carnivore? Just a dangerous herbivore? 

' With fangs and claws like that? Simple biology Peter. That doesn't makes sense. You know that.' Peter scolds himself. 

" -y. You'd think security could handle the break in, but no they didn't even catch the guy on camera. S.H.I.E.L.D. Has even gone looking into it. With rd other man's death a few weeks ago compared to this one the attack is too similar to be to people. Fury's even addressed me to see if I could track the killer before he makes his next move. " Wade says while gently pulling Peter down onto the couch to sit on the others lap. 

" Really?" Peter asks with interest while his Mercenary wraps his arms around his little one's waist. " If you found him what exactly are you going to do?" 

" Well I haven't accepted the mission or anything. But I guess if I run into whoever is causing the problem I can take em' for them. "

Peter hums as he takes in the statement. He can't let the mercenary ever find out about what he does. He knows that it would be the end of him if S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever found out. He would be taken and locked up. There would be no more Spider-Man. He would loose his only remaining family. 

A hole forms in his chest at the thought of May finding out. He could see the look of disappointment she would give him. The way she would shake her head while touching her nephews cheek for the last time before turning away for eternity as she leaves him to fall apart in his containment cell. 

There would be no seeing his soulmate. Only his Stopwatch to remind him of his mistakes. Of his faults he can't help, he can't control. He would have to sit there and endure each alarm as Wade would forget about him. Starting his work again and being careless with his life once more. 

Peter curls in slightly, his expression solemn as he stares at the city outside the window. No. He can't let this get out. 

He'll have to wait a few hours to ensure his mental stability and no chances of the Spider to lash out when he goes to speak to the shifter. 

The cycle the hunger sends him through is brutal. Being normally victim of a Memory lapse, unaware of what exactly what happens between the time he puts on the suit and walks away from a kill. He is conscious during it but only enough for his instincts to function and communicate with the world around him. He knows vaguely what goes down when he comes too after an incident. 

Last night He was quite lucid for a portion of the attack. Well as lucid as one can be when your own body kidnaps its mind making the soul inside willingly commit to the actions while still trying to resist. Resist enough to feel guilty but not enough to regret. 

' cause that makes sense '

" Hey. You okay?" 

" Hm? Oh yeah. Just thinking." Peter replies after taking a moment to realize what the Merc is talking about.

" About what?"Wade asks in a tone that makes Peter feel completely guilty. You could hear the self depreciative thoughts in Wade's voice when he spoke like this. A moment where Peter knew Wade was worried it had something to do with thinking the spider will abandon him. 

Because of this there was no way he could say ' nothing' or ' it's not important' because then the Merc will for sure think it's a bad sign. 

" What should we name the cat?" He says instead. 

" Well is it a boy or a girl?" 

Both Supers look to the side at the kit frolicking around, neither sure if the answer. 

" Think it's a boy." Peter says After a moment of watching from the distance. 

" Girl." Wade corrects when the cat flops over to expose a white belly as it tries to kill the purple mouse. 

" I was close." Peter says as he settles back again Wade to stare at the wall. " Could call her daisy."

" That's pretty common though. What about Pontuf?)

" Pontuf?" Peter repeats as he watched the cat. 

" I don't know. Could pick a normal name but she just looks like a Pontuf to me." Wade says.

" No I think it's kinda cute. Pontuf." 

Peter feels Wade smile in response. They sit together, silence not lasting long was Wade starts to fill it with a new conversation. 

" White really wants to try something but I doubt you'd want to." 

" Like what?" Peter asks. 

" He really wants to see how good you are at clinging to walls." 

Peter frowns. " What's that mean? You've seen me climb things before. You know I can stick to anything." 

" Well yeah but he's been bugging me for the last like, i don't know maybe week in a half to see if you'd want to try something new. " Wade says trying not to see if the younger would catch on or not to which he received an unsatisfying questioning look as the younger turns in his position the the Mercs lap in order to straddle his legs and look at him.

Peter though confused at what the man is trying to get at notices the return of nervousness in the Mercs tone. As if he expected Peter to react negatively to what he was trying to suggest. 

The fact the idea was coming stray from one of the boxes snatched the nod interest quickly even if he isn't sure what he's be asked of yet. " Why don't you just show me what you're trying to say?" 

" Because I can't just show you. It's something that takes a team effort and I can't do it on a one man team." 

" Then just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Peter says simply. 

" I can't just tell you to do it I need your permission first. " 

" Okay I give you permission." 

" Peter! You can't just say that. You don't even know what it is. I could have been about to ask to skin the neighbors dog or something. " Wade says. 

" They don't have a dog." 

Wade roles his eyes. " Anyway. Can I have your ass tonight is what I'm trying to ask. "

Peter frowns again before relaxation dawns on him. " I give you permission on the terms that you're going to have to catch me and make me comply. We all know how much I'd rather borrow you ass then the other way around."

Wade gives him a slightly shocked look before smiling. " Kinky. I can work with that."


	61. Chapter 61

Now when Peter had laid down the rules to what ever sort of scene Wade had been hoping to create Peter had highly assumed it would be later. Later as in when they where done with patrol. Later as in at home. Later as in, dammit Wade I thought I'd be able to play this game until finally days later you'd either somehow catch me off guard or I would be the nice guy and give White and Your idea with good examination before seeing if I would allow it do happen. 

In short. Peter wasn't expecting the mercenary to have picked up one of his own extra web shooters bring it with him on the patrol. 

' Well at least this way we don't have to worry about keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do something we'll all regret. Not that it's happened in a long while.' 

Peter's toes just hardly brush the ground with the way the Merc had stuck his wrist to the wall. He still wasn't entirely sure what the Merc had in store for what ever he had been planning but Peter was starting to pick up on it ever so slightly. Slightly just as how his toes just slightly touch the ground up can't quite do anything to support him. In the end Peter stops smuggling to touch the ground and instead takes refuge by finding support from the wall.

Peter looks up at Deadpool in a bit of a huff. " Wade this is out in the open." 

" But I'm playing by your rules." Wade whines in a voice tone fairly new to Peter minus the few rare moments he though he had heard it before. 

Wade seems to frown at himself after the outburst. " Um. Sorry white just sort of-" He waves his hand as to finish the meaning to his sentence. 

Peter relaxes slightly as he understands. He knows Wade hates letting the voices slip out, but Peter almost thinks maybe he should. Or at least maybe they could have conversations with the two involved. Maybe that would ease them. Perhaps not keeping the abstract voices contained in a pressurized space would calm them and make them more tolerable....Or maybe it would make them worse. Peter silently sighs at the true lack of knowledge he understands about the boxes. If only he could actually hear them then maybe he'd understand. Maybe he could make a way for them to communicate. Get a card perhaps two yellow on one side and White on the other so they can easily state who it is without having to stop and have Wade evenly state who was speaking. 

Peter stores the idea in the back of his mind before returning his attention back to what was going on in front of him. 

Wade has moved to Stand in front of the Spider. Spreading the Hero's knees to stand closer and easily in reach of all of his arachnid. 

" What does White want that had us both so out in the open?" Peter asks as he tempts the box to speak again lot of his own curiosity though he should feel guilty for trying to get the box out of Wade's control. 

" We only want you baby boy," Wade smirks as his hands that had been resting on the teens hips slide down lower so his thumbs are on the spiders inner thighs. 

Peter smiles at the return of the tone of voice. It was Wade's but it lacked that self conscious waver that Wade always had while showing affection put in the open with Spider-Man. Like somehow when Peter was the Nobel hero he would come to think it was bad to be around the Merc, or that people would criticize the spider further for being scene with Deadpool. But no. Now the Merc only seemed confident in his actions, the idea of worrying about his apes remove or altering Peters reputation seeming to have evaporated as he Speaks to another part of the man he has become so fond of. 

With the new personality in play Peter takes the opera unity to play the game he originally had planed. Even if it was going to be cut short with the speed to which the Merc had gotten him in a position of forced sub. Not that Peter could deny he sort of liked it. 

" Your going to have to come get me if you want me." Peter says in a almost challenging but with a sort of playful hum at the end when gloved hands slip under him to grasp his firm ass. 

" I think I already have." Wade says as his fingers teasingly run along Peter's rear. 

" Close. But you haven't scored," Peter points out.

" Oh, but daddy always scores." 

Peter takes a moment to think about that. Quite honestly it depends on what you count as a score. If penetrating is scoring them truly Peter does most of it. But if it's the other way around them Wade certainly has been winning. But maybe it's just both because in all truth either way you're scoring unless it's without your consent. 

But there are a lot of people on the streets of New York. And anyone of them could take a turn down their alley. Peter wouldn't be able to handle sort of situation if it came up. What would the Bugal have to say then?  
Peter could already hear Jameson stating the next front Tittle. 

" Don't worry baby boy. We won't let anyone see our son. You're only for our eyes to see." Wade says. Peter wonders for a moment how Wade seemed to know how to say the right thing. Despite Peter being Spider-Man and having his own confident characteristics to go with him, Spider-Man was still only just a anxious teen that doesn't want more social rejection much less to be caught doing the do with his partner in public. " Just tell us if we're pushing to far. You remember what to say?" Wade asks. White seeming to have been put on pause. 

Peter nods. He wouldn't say it without good reason. But given a color he would say the sort of chance of being exposed made him feel like a yellowish tinted green. 

" Just relax." Wade says as hands sneak up to push up his shirt enough to expose his defined abs. Wade's gloved hands run up along his sides in a calming manner. 

Peter himself was wondering why Wade wouldn't be slightly worried himself about exposing in front of the world. Surly the part of Wade that was hesitant to show Peter his body would be anxious also? But then again Wade wouldn't really be exposing anything with the way they where in the dead end alley. Deadpool's back was to the entrance where someone could perhaps walk by or enter. That left them only to seen his back and perhaps Peter's legs. 

Peter calms at the knowledge now after thinking it threw. 

" That's my baby boy,"


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll put a warning for possible bad writen smut. I haven't read through the chapter so maybe not i dont know

Peter stares at Wade as he puts his trust in the older man. His large hazel eyes gazing up almost innocently at the Merc. His mask having been pulled off by his lover with permission before being safely tucked into one of Deadpools many pouches.

" You're so pretty baby boy."   
Peter blushes as his soulmate continues to shower him with love and compliments. " So much more beautiful then myself. I don't know how I deserve you."

" I want you daddy." Peter cuts in before the there's a chance Wade as to start any depreciative thoughts or add ins that would turn this play into something depressive.

" What do you want from me son?" Wade asks as one of his hands stop to palm the younger adult through the thin material as the teen starts to warm up.

" You," Peter breaths as he hips shift  into the touch. 

" You're going to have to tell me what you want baby boy. What do you specifically want? You' is quite broad don't you think?" Wade asks in a teasing tone as he rubs Peter's length through the fabric. 

Peter bites his bottom lip as he tries to stifle any noise he makes without much success. The spider momentarily thinks back to his idea of perhaps playing hard to get to ' stick to character.', but honestly There is no better way to stick to character with just goin with what his body wants to do. After all. Spider-Man was only but that of a teenager. Presently a horny one. 

" Daddy I want you! I want your big, slick cock to spread me open. I need to feel you deep inside of me. I want you to fill me up with your come. I want to keep every last drop inside, for it not to go to waste. I'll clean up my mess. I'll make sure you're clean before we leave. I'll suck daddy's lollipop. " Peter cries out. 

Peter couldn't deny that since his first time with Wade inside him he craved that feeling again. That feeling of being filled from the large penetration. The euphoric feeling when the bundle of nerves inside of him was brushed and pushed into. He missed the rhythm that had been established as he had lifted himself up before sliding back down the shaft, how natural a feeling it was after finding it easier to only lift himself up partial instead of lifting all the way. How he could deliver the needed frictions while still being in control yet not having to worry about boundaries. 

But now he wants to know what it's really like to be the one bellow. He's curious as to what it's like to put all his trust into his partner. 

" I've been waiting for you daddy. I tried to make myself feel good like you could but it wasn't the same. It didn't feel as good as when your inside of me. I stopped when I found that. I have to keep myself nice and tight for daddy. Isn't that right?" 

After having Wade's length Peter wasn't satisfied with trying to ride his fingers for the same effect when he was far to shy to ask Wade for what the teen wanted. Peter had been waiting. He really has been hoping for this moment despite having jumped at the opportunities of penetrating his lover. He was attached to the feeling of trust and love while being allowed the dominant position. He was almost scared that the feelings would be lost when he wasn't taking that role. That maybe Wade wouldn't feel the emotions because Peter wouldn't be able to cling to him. 

" Daddy will take care of you little one." 

Peter whimpers at the words seductively whispered in his ear as gloved hands slide his leggings down to expose some of the delicate pale skin on his bony hips. 

" Please." Peter says. All thoughts of the outside world are pushed aside as the teen is enveloped in lust. Hazel eyes dilated in sexual readiness. 

Wade takes his time slipping his hands down the boys lower half as the leggings are painstakingly slowly pushed down. The cold grimy bricks against Peter's slower back sends cold goosebumps through his body. 

Wade hums when Peter's hard prick is freed from the tight fabric. The sex having been influenced with little to almost no attention while having been brought to life by Peter who had been lost in thoughts of earlier intersections of theirs. 

Peter blushes. He tries to adjust himself slightly on the wall but the webbing trapping his hand restrains him. He looks up at it before using true efforts for his super strength to pull his hand free of the strong webbing. 

Wade momentarily stops unclothing Peter to look at now his free hand. " Would have been easier to have just pinned you with my body then."

" It would have saved my toes a strain," Peter agrees as the leggings are complete pulled off of one leg while they are left to dangle from his other. No need to either loose your pants in a dirty New York ally, much less throw them down onto the surely disgusting ground. 

Peter quickly wraps his legs around his mercenary as he fully supports his own weight on the wall with his fingertips and back. 

" You. You have lube right?" Peter asks as he keeps his eyes from looking down at himself. 

" Of course I did baby boy. I even have that plug you begged for earlier ever so prettily. " Wade says as he grabs Peter's erect cock in his hand. 

Peter gasps in response as the gloved hand envelops him, causing the boy to instinctively jerk up into the hold in search for friction meanwhile Wade's other hand let's his fingers tiptoes up Peter's inner thigh before going out of sight under him. Peter remotely comprehends the feeling of Wades pressing a pressure onto him from under neither while his cock is getting attention. 

The Web-head moans more loudly then he would have preferred when another stimulation comes into play as the mercenary presses into his Perineum causing him to jerk forward into the grip around his manhood before moving away from it only to press onto the fingers, all the movement continuing to send jolts of pleasure down his spine.

" Do you like that baby boy?" 

" Yes daddy." Peter says.

" Well I have something Better." Wade says as his hand under Peter moves away pulling a whimper from the smaller. Deadpool's glove is pulled off before the clothing article is tossed aside without care. Peter watches Wade intently and understand when the dodgers are offered out to him with the demand for the little boy to suck.

Peter of course knows that the use of saliva really isn't enough to use for lubricant, but the demanding time still went strait to his cock and that's what he hopes is the only true goal with the sucking as he swirls his tongue around the fingers, making sure to throughly coat them for effect. 

Not using real lube when he knows they have it isn't going to fly with the little bug. 

" That's a good boy. " Wade praises as Peter swipes his tongue up the Mercs fingers before they are removed with a wet pop. 

Fingers move back towards Peter's tight hole, already seeming to have been coated in the real stuff before they touched his skin. That was something Peter truly wondered and lived about Wade. For what ever reason the man seemed th be a magician when it came to having the right supplies on hand and using them or pulling them out without notice. 

For only his second time Peter winces slightly when the first finger slowly tries to push past and enter. It's much easier then the first but still slightly harsh. He forces himself to relax enough to let his body allow the prodding digits to enter as the hand at his front still almost painfully slow rubs his aching shaft. He monetarily wonders if they will ever get this action done without his impairment prick not starting to hurt in protest for taking so long but the thought his quickly cast aside as a shockwave of pleasure pulses through him. He gives a small shout as his muscles contract around Wade's fingers. 

Peter continues to moan out as the priding finger teased him by motley brushing past his prostate. His prick seeming to have been forgotten about as Wade has shifted some could hold Peter at a better angle. 

The Merc is about to whisper something when something interrupts their moment.

" Hey! What the 'ell is goin on 'ere? Wait. Is that Spider-Man!"

Peter freezes, his face going pale as he stares at Wade with large terrified eyes.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Fucking warning

Deadpool's fingers don't pull away from their occupation inside of the Spider as he looks over his shoulder at the person intruding in on them.

" What are you doing to 'im? Spider-Man, y'all right? Should I call the fuzz?"

Peter manages a petrified expression in his diligent horror to acting being walked in on before he makes a high pitched almost feminine sound as Wade curls his fingers again, pushing up into his prostate again.

It takes him a moment in his panting to remember to answer the man's appreciated but unneeded concern.

" Na I'm alright." He mumbles. Some how blood is directed to his cheeks and ears as he answers slightly ashamed to be in this situation. God why didn't have to happen? See he had been completely in the green to be anxious. He shouldn't have listened to what ever had convinced him it would be alright to just strip down in the light of day because you want the D.

Peter's whole face is painted in deep red as he answers. Why did this man have to come? At least it was someone who didn't hate him, But they caught him with his pants down... And with Wade's fingers shoved up his ass.

" You sure? I know who this guy is. I known what he does. I'll go get help."

Peter feels like crying in frustration for so many reasons. One of them being his damned teenage libido. Why couldn't he just have an off switch in some instances?

" If you don't scram you're going to get to seen first class just how good I am at my job I'm so well known for." Wade growls at the man.

Peter listens and hears no evidence that the stranger had walked away. He would give it to the man. He was brave but Insanely stupid.

Peter tried to speak again but Wade makes it that much harder when his fingers start moving again.

" N-no I'm. Im okay." Peter stutters off.

" Man you sure? You don't sound too good."

" Would you mind? You're sort of interrupting something." Wade says as the one hand without digits up inside of Peter reaches for on of his weapons Peter knows had been replaced with rubber bullets.

The stranger backs off with the new threat of the firearm. Peter let's out a sigh of relief when the footsteps stop echoing in the alley and returns to the street.

" Some people."

" They didn't see anything did they? W-would it be okay if we could go home?" Peter asks as he inches up the wall slightly, fingers Justin accordingly inside of him.

" Home?" Wade questions.

Peter's blush deepens. " Y-you know what I mean. One of our- Do you want to move in? Or maybe we can find a place of our own? I don't know. Maybe you don't want to or not ready for that but-"

" Shh baby boy." Wade say holding a finger of his clean hand up to Peter's lips to gently silence him. " We'll talk about it later. Right now I have a problem to fix." He says lifting his finger from Peter's soft pink lips to trail down his defined torso and up his somehow still effect cock even after the bone killer incident that had just taken place with the strangers presence.

Bonus of being just out of this adolescent stage. Though quite technically he'd still be in it until he was around twenty five if his abilities don't alter his development. 

" And to answer your question about what he saw was only that if your for arms in the wall and your legs warped around me Mkay. Everything's fine." Wade says he pulls his fingers out from Peter's entrance, enticing a whimper from the teen at the loss. He instead maneuvers Peter's leggings back up his one leg before dressing him the rest of the way and taking the smaller one and picking him up so the spider wraps with legs around the Merc.

Peter can't help himself from rolling his hips on Wade's abdomen. It was just too tempting to resist.

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter had been forced into a painful, partial arousal by the time the window to his apartment had opened.

Peter throws off his mask once he's sure the shades are shut. Wade down to his hight. He pauses for permission before raising the Deadpool mask off of his boyfriend as he places his hands on each side of his head. He stands on his toes to strain the taller man less as he pulls him down into a kiss that they teen makes heated ever so quickly. Their tongues wrestle for dominance shortly before Peter let's Wade take over. He relishes the feeling of the other exploring his mouth and nipping lightly at his bottom lip before moving down his neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and reddened skin that is sure to start bruising before they are done.

Peter smiles. He would wear the marks like a fucking badge. Literally. Showing how much he is loved and how proud he is to love the man back. To have been courting with the mercenary.

The spider is slowly pushed backwards until once again he is pressed up against a wall. Only now he wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing. About being caught. Without the mortification threatening him the teen becomes quite interested, giddy almost at the idea of this new experience. Would it be better or could it be almost painful? Peter doubted the later thought but didn't act foolish enough to cast it away out of possibility.

" I love you." Wade says pausing to look Peter in the eyes. To stare into the green speckled grey eyes that hide so may secrets. That have seen things many would break after seeing. That remain cold and hard, yet open and warm for Wade.

Somehow fate had given him something he'd never dreamed of truly being given. The thought flashing across both male's minds.

" I love you too." Peter smiles genuinely letting the true meaning of trust in his words sink in before it turns into something more playful, not as purely innocent. " But why don't you show me just how much you love me? " Peter asks pushing up against his partner lustfully pressing his hardened shaft against the anti-hero's thigh.

" Then why don't you turn around like a good boy you're supposed to be." Wade says into the Hero's ear.

Slightly puzzled but not in any mood to question why Peter slowly turns around to face the wall his back is to. After he's turns around the weight of his partner leaning delicately on him but with a sense of presence and control. Peter tries to press back onto the hard prick against his bum.

He feels the mercenary smile Before grabbing the Arachnid's hips and pushing the little one flush against the wall. Peter makes a small sound as the action forces friction between him and the flat surface.

Wade's hands travel around to lightly take a handful of Peter's glutes. Peter hums in response before it becomes mores of a moan as one of partner's hands slip around to his front to cup around the bulging area of his pants. The hand occupied by feeling his rear moves to his hip and moves up to his masculine curve of Peter's side while the mercenary leans down to plant small kisses on the teens light skin on his exposed neck. Peter makes a pleasured sound at the stimulation.

" You like that Baby Boy?"

Peter hums. " Yes daddy. But I need more." Peter pushes back on Wade's own erection in his own demand of need.

" So spoiled. I should punish you for wanting so much."

" Please. Do anything. Teach me to know better. Punish me because I'm a bad boy." Peter whines not concealing any of his desire.

Wade exhales at the words coming from the small ones mouth before his hand moves away from Peter's from and both go to his hips. Without needing any instruction the boy takes himself up into a waiting position on the wall. The Spider's legs at spread nicely as his chest is pressed against the wall, ass nicely sticking out. Wade takes his time playing the the division of the tight leggings and shirt before pulling them off and out of his way. Wade produces a tube of lube from one of his many pouches.

When the cap opens with a small snap Peter takes a moment to identify the scent of strawberries before a finger slowly runs along the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Peter gasps at the coolness of the lubricant coating Wade's fingers before pushing back onto the digits.

" Greedy are we?" Wade asks as he lets the teen suck his digits in, mildly impressed when the arachnid takes the finger in fully after given a few seconds to relax. Wade slowly fucks the teen with his finger, making sure to drag along the sensitive ball of nerves inside of him.

Peter moans. The feeling of pleasure surprising him every time like its never been hit before. " Wade I need more of you please. " Peter begs hit long after a second digit along with more lube are slipped into him.

" What's my name son?" Wade asks.

" Daddy!" Peter cries as the fingers inside of him press directly onto the right spot. The teen whimpers when the digits are removed, leaving him feeling empty inside.

At the sound of Deadpool's belt buckle being undone plowed by the sound of a zipper. Peter arches his back ever so more as he sticks to the wall. A hand moving down to grip his own throbbing and ignored cock. He isn't allowed to do much to help himself before a hand grabs his wrist and beings it back to work keeping himself up on the wall.

Peter momentarily wonders why the dry wall has never fallen or ripped off the wall with his weight before but the though is dropped and forgotten the moment he feels the slick head of Wade's prick at his entrance. Peter's cock dribbles pre-come as he waits in anticipation.

" If there's something wrong or to hurts you tell me and I'll stop." Wade says not moving to do anything until Peter gives a serious nod of understanding.

Peter moans as the member slowly pushes inside of him. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as last time now that Peter knows what to expect but the stretch still stings as Wade continues to slowly push deeper inside his tight heat until Peter is fully seated on the cock.

The feeling of Wade pressing him against the wall as he's filled sends a deep appreciation for his abilities. Even with the high cost the require. Wade was just so big. He feels like he is completely filled, like no one else could possible ever make him feel content enough because they wouldn't be able to just fill him like they where made to fit together. But in reality they truly had been. Wade was his soulmate. Wade was made for Peter.

The two moan as Wade starts to  
Move after waiting to let the smaller one adjust. " You're just so tight baby boy,"

Peter hums in reply to the comment as he waits for Wade to pick up his pace.

Peter moves his hand again to go relive his aching prick as it stands full mast awaiting for its needs but Wade moves for him instead to wrap his nicely textured hand around his shaft. Wade moves his hand in time with his movements. The deep warmth collecting in the teens stomach I'm warning if his approaching climax as the man continues.

Peter moans as Wade hits his prostate as he pushes back into Peter. He continue the attack in the nerves until finally the teen can't take anymore and with a loud shout, he paints the wall and Wade's hand with his semen. He teen becomes lightheaded as blotches of color form in his limited sight the wall.   
The clenching of his muscles around the intrusion inside of him causing the older man to release deeply buried inside of the teen. They both remain still and panting their skin snap under their suits.

Peter Looks to his side to see their cat. She sits there not six feet away with her tail carefully wrapped around her paws as she watches them curiously as she had since the start of their mating session. Peter blushes and looks away from the innocent baby animal monetarily guilty it had to witness something like that at such a young age.

Wade pulls out of him with a groan. And tucking himself back into his pants Peter doesn't dismount off of the wall right away and is slightly supposed when he feels something slide back into him. He looks back at Wade questioningly.

" We recall you saying you wanted me to come inside of you and to keep all of it as to not let it go to waste." Wade says as he takes Peter, lifting him away from the wall and shifting him to be carried bridal style in his arms over to the couch, the cat's eyes not leaving her parents taking a second to observe the odd thing inside her smaller father's bum before following them to the couch to lay on top of the tired couple. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ck221B (Wattpad) for helping me write this. Without your help this would have been a dingy nine page chapter
> 
>  
> 
> and sorry for such a late update. Im in a musical and I'm Busy AF. But This story is finished (Minus the editing part) so it will all be posted


	64. Chapter 64

" What's up stark?" Peter asks as he climbs in trough the window of the high tech tower. 

" Spider-man." Tony greets not in the most friendly of tones. 

Peter stops in his approach of the man across the hard floor. Did he do something wrong? Did the man know  
About what had happened the fee days before? Did Max lie and tell him? 

His heart flutters in the start of panic. His demeanor changes, taking on an anxious and reserved stance as he holds his hands to his chest slightly wringing them as he stands there. 

When Stark doesn't say anything he contemplates if I'd be worth making a run for it and climbing back out the still ajar window. Tony answers that question when he closes the plane to shut out the cool, damp hair along with the rain. He walks over to Peter and Hands him a soft grey towel on his way by. The man doesn't look at the young hero in the action. 

Peter looks down at himself and noticed just how wet he really is. The tight fabric somehow clinging even closer to his skin. 

" Sorry." He mumbles as he uses the offered towel to try and remotely at leader make himself stop dripping all over the floor. 

" It's fine kid." Tony says. His harsher tone causing the nervous arachnid to huddle more closely to the towel he had wrapped around his shoulders when he was done trying to soak up the dampness of his suit.

Tony brings up a holographic screen and spends it out in front of the two of them. " Do you know why your presence is requested here today?" 

" I'm guessing it's not to have a friendly chat is it?" The spider sighs. 

Tony's face is red with anger as he sorts through a confusing assortment of files on the blue tinted holograph. " It's because S.H.E.I.L.D.-"

Tony opens a file and starts swiping up on the screen to open up multiple numbers of fuzzy photos taken from street and security cameras. The photos are enlarge as he continues to swipe up. They start to spread it in a semi circle around Peter. The teens cheeks grow vibrantly red under his mask as he focuses on the images. 

"- Has an issue with your observed relationship with this man. " Tony says taking a particular picture of Wade nuzzling the spider from behind. " You are at risk of compromising the avengers. Or at least eight getting yourself suspended from the team."

" What? Why!" Spidey demands. 

" Because Deadpool is dangerous kid. Just like I've warned you so many times. They aren't going to tolerate this anymore. Fury has given me orders to take care of the situation. If I can't get you to immediately stop your relations with this man Fury will take into his hands to take care of and we both know  how much less appealing the outcome will be. " 

" You can't tell me what to do much less  who I desire to be intimate with," Peter snarls. 

" Kid he is too old for you. He's mercenary, insane and to put the cherry one top he's ugly as fuck and isn't good for you. I don't see what's got you so excited for him." 

Peter sharply inhales as his eyes glare daggers at the man. How dare this man judge him for his love choices. " Well at least I don't go sleeping around. I'm not the one married to someone that's old enough to have been one of my parents love interests. I wasn't engaged to my soulmate before dumping them for some man I'd just met." Peter snarls down at the man a few Inches shorter then himself. 

" If I remember clearly You don't have a damned soulmate!" Tony snaps back while stepping through the hologram separating them to accusingly push a finger into the Spider's chest. " Don't you remember? Don't you remember the sound of your watch going off? Do you remember the news, the pity?" 

Peter shrinks back from the man as the memories bombard his senses. 

" How about that awful sound the bloody watches make!" Tony asks as he follows the arachnid as he tried to shrink back and away from the man. Images and sounds he had been trying to fight away, Images he had been succeeding in fighting from remembering come rushing back. His heart quickens in response to the transitive events replaying themselves as he's lost in the headspace. 

" No stop." He tries to say wanting the images to disappear thinking perhaps if the man stops they will stop, but only half of the sentence 

"No? No you Don't remember that noise? That sound thats so abrupt and loud when it happens you want to run from it. And then when you figure out what it is, you really do want to run away. You want to run as far as possible away from the sound, away from the watch, away from the reminder of what you've lost." Tony says his face filled with pure rage as he continues backing the spider that's in near tears into a wall. 

" Sir I do believe that-" Friday politely tried to interrupt but is ignored and silences as Tony continues.

" The need to run away from the monstrous machine strapped to your wrist for eternity." Peter starts to slide down the wall trying to get away from the verbal and mental attack. " Because they are dead. Your never going to see them! Kid you're never going to know their true smile, or what they look like. You're never going to know them for who they where because they are gone!" Tony growls down at the teen. 

" Sir!" " Tony!" Friday and Steve call loudly at the billionaire both at the same moment. 

The genius's head snaps in the direction of his partner animist looking offended the solider has interrupted him.

" Mr. Stark, Spider-Man is displaying signs of an anxiety attack. Medical ward has been notified as are in their way. " Friday says.

Tony and looks back down at the trembling hero crumpled at his feet. 

" Christ." The man swears as he kneels down quickly as all anger earlier displayed seems to seep away as he reaches of to the arachnid who's breaths are coming in rapid, uneven paces. 

Steve quickly moves aside when the doors behind him slide open and two nurses on the medical staff come hurrying in. Tony is pulled away by one while another crouches down by the teen lost in his overwhelming crazed fear.


	65. Chapter 65

Peter is hardly aware of the handling of his body as he fights to breath. His ability to hear anything around him had been stripped from him as a horrifically loud and painful ring fills his ears. 

In front of Peter he watches as aunt May comes running Into his room. Her hair in a messy ponytail and in her pajamas. He look of fear and sorrow on her face as she hurriedly comes forward to hug her boy in the only comforting way a mother can while unable to help as the watch flashes its announcement of death. His own pain, hurt and confusion as to why the timer had gone off again wracking through Peter's body as he fully relives the experience. The ringing in his ears being filled with his own cries and the echoing sound of the alarm. 

A few years older, Peter is on the bus with twenty some other students. The young teen curled with this shins on the seat in front of him as he tiredly holds his bag to his chest while looking out the window. Physically drained of energy from the incident the night before. His mind filled with anger and self pity as the alarm continues to echo. 

The memory of screaming at Ben. Yelling at the older man about how he knew nothing. That he didn't understand. Peter's anger from the traumatic screeching alarms driving forward the angers teenagers tantrum before furiously slamming the door shut behind him as he walks out in his Uncle. Walking away from him for the last time. All because his uncle was trying to help Peter with the watch in the only away he really could. 

Peter storming to his dorm after listening to the whispers from fellow students. The memory of the way they had looked at him in shock and pity as he remained stoic as the alarm interrupted their class session earlier that day. The embracement and anger flooding through arachnid 

The night terrors

The anger over time eating him away as he continued to starve. He remembers how he thought he had shed all his tears, not giving a flying fuck about his soulmate. Hoping the other would experience as much pain as Peter. 

The way the man who had killed his first love. His best friend, a beautiful young girl with so much ahead of her. So much talent and live for the world. His deeply rooted enemy had looked down at him in pity. The Green Goblin had truly felt sorry for his nemesis. There has been no greater offense Peter had ever experienced. No greater offense until his soulmate had stood in front of him like he had never done any wrong to Peter. Peter is forced to experience the break down he had after he had shut the bedroom to his door after meeting the Merc. The tears he thought he had no more to shed came spilling out. His mixture of relief, pain and so much anger being released. 

Finally his brain shut down with the lack of oxygen. Struggling to remember and think how to further torture the teen in the attack as he slowly drowns.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Spider-Man." Director Nick Fury greets in a bland time as the young hero looks around the room that looks as exciting as the man's tone. 

It takes him A while to figure out why he is here. Flinching when he recalls the incident with Tony. 

Peter's attention falls back to the eyepatch wearing man when the man walks towards him. 

They both look sideways when the desperate voice of a billionaire sounds outside the door seemingly talking to someone. 

" I swear I didn't know he had that. When did he get that? He's not old enough to be a victim of that-" Tony says, his voice muffled by the wall and door though still clear for Peter's advanced hearing to pick up.

" Like almost ever other person in his line of work including yourself, Mr. Stark he has PTSD. It's been on his S.H.I.E.L.D. Record for well over two years. He's suffered with it for much longer. You clearly just discovered one of his triggers-"

Peter forces himself to stop listening. He didn't need to remind himself he had nightmares of other thematic events. He's just been going through a fairly good stage of coping after he had something to look forward to after the workday was done. 

" We need to talk." Fury says drawing Peter's attention back to what was in front of him here and now.

Peter cringes In response.

" Now I'd think your well enough to walk with me a short while correct? Your mind set should be fairly stabilized by now." Fury says. 

Peter nods as he pulls himself out of the hospital bed and pulling off the heart monitor that had been placed on his finger after removing his right glove. 

Fury unplugs the monitor for Peter before too many alarming sounds from the machine could be made as the heartbeat was removed and recovered by the red glove. The arachnid is slightly unsteady on his legs at first but quickly recovers and follows Nick Fury who has already exited the room. 

Their walk is quiet as Peter follows the man of higher authority to a empty room in the avengers tower that was more or less used for random interrogations or for hiding away for privacy. Peter regretfully watches the door shut behind him. The sound of a lock clicking before looking back at the serious man.


	66. Chapter 66

" I have no intentions in harming you so my question follows to ensure I don't cause another inconvenient attack. You where indeed triggered by Mr. Stark's rant topic I presume rather then the mention of your relationship with Wade Wilson correct?" 

Peter silently nods. 

" Good. Then strait to the subject... Spider-Man, you're relationship with Deadpool has been moderately taken with mild acceptance until this footage was revived." On que an image appears formed of translucent light coming from many minuscule projectors placed evenly along the ceiling. 

Peter I turn flinches slightly at the photo as blood rushes quickly to his cheeks and ears in a deeply embarrassed blush for the umpteenth time. The picture wasn't like the intimate ones Peter had been shown earlier but was much more... It was intimate kicked up to the next level...he wasn't aware there had been a camera directed towards their alley as they played the little game. God he hoped it doesn't have audio. The last thing he needed was for the avengers to know that the younger teen had an ironic daddy kink with a man a decade older then himself. 

" You have finally forced me to take action. You are humiliating both yourself and the image of the avengers with how crudely open and careless you are being with your relationship. Your intimacy with Deadpool can not be taken lightly. Along with your questionable ethics of having multiple sexual partners. Peter Parker." Nick says, saying the word of many with a sarcastic tone. Or as sarcastic as the man would get around the arachnid. 

The arachnid standing across stiffens slightly at the use of his name. " What?" He questions managing to muster a confused time to cover his alarm at the use of the name. 

Fury looks almost amused which makes the arachnid just that much more uncomfortable. " Friday." 

" Yes Mr. Fury?" 

" Lock down all security systems in this room Audio and      
surveillance is not prohibited nor are your servers. I want it completely secure under the order of Nicholas Joseph Fury. " 

The computer in response is silent all except for a been indicating the security placement set down until further orders where given to lift the new law. 

Peter's heart rate increases dramatically. What was Fury going to do that required that measure of privacy. Surely the director couldn't kill the human hybrid, but Peter could sense that even if the man wasn't going to physically harm him he was still a threat. A threat because-

" Now, I'm not going to play around. S.H.I.E.l.D. Has connected all the strings and dots. We know who you are thanks to your newly equipped job here with Stark. We've gone through and confirmed that you are Peter Parker through vocal recognition through recoded audio comparisons. Why Stark hasn't noticed is beyond me but others know. And you know they know. " 

" How many? " Peter asks. Dread of the situation sinking deeply into his chest.

What if someone he couldn't afford to kneel finds out? What if they try to harm his only remaining family? What if the information becomes public? What would Jameson have to say? 

What if he made mistakes while hunting? What if they can track him down just as easily as they did here? 

Maybe aunt May was right. Maybe Peter really is awful at keeping secrets. 

" Agent Coulson who was the one who created the comparisons and Black Widow. " 

Peter's expression turns into a snarl under his mask as his pupil contract in the menacing expression. Coulson. 

" What about Max? Is that how she knew? How long have you all known?" Peter growls. 

" We weren't aware she knew your identity. She will be brought into questioning. We have only obtained the information recently and under my authorization the information has been published on our private record." 

Peter turns cocks his head. The lenses of his mask closing to be threatening slits to resemble his glare as best as they could. " Under your authorization. Published. On the private record?" Peter repeats. 

He never remembered the man to be so stupid. He had always taken Fury as being an extra bright bulb for how collected and strategical capable he was. Obviously not. 

Peter steps slowly forward. His posture tense and threatening. 

" Peter." Fury warns as he reads the teen approaching him. He automatically puts his hand near a concealed weapon at the display. 

" I am NOT Peter to you." Spider-Man snarls uncharacteristically. 

Why wouldn't anyone stick to the topic this was supposed to be? This was supposed to be about Spider-Man and Deadpool. Not Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Not Spider-Man and his damned stop watch. It was about him, and his soulmate. But no one would stick to their lines and just say what was supposed to be said. 

His Spider sense flares when the gun is pulled from its hidden holster from in the ridiculous black trench coat. 

" Petey." I voice says catching the Spider off guard. He turns quickly to the source not giving a thought about the satisfaction the man would have at seeing the teens response to the pet name given by his love. 

He glares at Max taking offense to the idea of the name coming from her tongue. 

" Alright I won't call you that. I can pick up a vibe when it's sent in my direction." She says raising her hands on mock surrender. 

" How did you get in here," Fury demands. 

With her hands still raised Max wiggles her fingers with a cheeky smile. " We all know if I need or want something I can always get it. It's a skill of mine."


	67. Chapter 67

" Agent, your leave is requested at once." 

" Actually." She says, her hands falling to her sides along with any displayed playful energy. " I was already leaving." 

Just as Peter's Spider sense bursts to life from a monotone hum, his legs are swept up from under him forcing him to heavily fall to the ground. A muffled gun shot follows only milliseconds after. 

Peter growls the animalistic part of him completely taking over as he picks himself up momentarily confused on whether to turn on what ever had knocked him aside or return to his task of taking care of the openly presented threat the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director had proven himself to be. 

He doesn't dwell on it too long before picking himself up with great speed and lunging at the man with an animalistic aura in his actions. He tackles the high authority to the ground quite satisfied with the loud knock the man's skull creates as it slams against the hard wood of a table that was  
Standing behind him. 

Peter grabs the wrist of his now unconscious prey. The man was strong but only human. No match for that of the hybrid. He hardly moves the edge of the man's sleeve away before a tingle at the base of his own skull tells him to turn around just as he's pulled away from his prey to his objection. He twists in the grip on his shoulders, managing to get out of the hold only to have Max take the fabric of his suit and pull him to the ground instead. 

Unaccustomed to being thrown down forcefully the arachnid lets out an audible huff as the air is forced from his lungs. It doesn't delay him long as he roles to his side ready to spring back up. 

" Peter. Stop. I'm-" Peter cuts her sentence short as he again grabs for her throat like he had before. She wouldn't possible risk shifting in this building. He could pull it off this time. He could rid of the female like he had wanted before. He could finally remove the threat. He wouldn't have to worry about his secret getting out anymore. 

Something warm envelopes him like an unwanted bear hug with a blanket before the two bodies are turned over and the unwelcome warm embrace is removed to reveal he had in fact just been forcefully hugged by the female with her wings to turn them over. 

" Just trying to help you. You're getting out of control Peter. Your hunger is altering the way you think. Don't you see what you've done now? Now Fury knows there's something up. It's only a matter of time before they catch something about your little Night Spider hunting sprees. You have just thrown out any chance of me being able to help you get through this without being looked at with distrust. And now you've made me blow my chance of being here all because you couldn't control yourself. Peter I knows it's hard. I know you're still hungry, your still it sufficiently heathy and full, but you're just hurting yourself." Max says looking down at him with a sorrow he'd never be able to understand. The way she is looking at him with such care as she pushes his shoulders down to keep him remotely immobilized as she straddles his stomach. 

All she had been doing was trying I help him. Help him from become in and falling victim to the monster he really is deep down inside. The monster that killed people. The way he killed uncle Ben's murder. He had been an accident. And then, and then he just bit into the man's flesh. He had no idea what he was doing as he sucked deeply at the wounds created by hidden venomous fangs grown discreetly behind his canines. Or the look MJ had given him when he had accident toy bitten her. He swears it was an accident. He couldn't control his actions as he harshest dug his teeth into her skin. The way she had cried and screamed as his poison burned through her system and slowly burned her veins as he sucked the life out through there her forearm. He swears it was an accident. Yet... He still couldn't bring himself to truly feel sorry. He was sorry I was her, but not that he did it. 

How long he had punished himself be starving. How well he had been keeping himself under control By killing himself slowly and painfully. And then... It just all fell away. All the work He had done to prevent this. And now look at him. Laying under a S.H.I.E.L.D.  Agent with his surely seriously harmed if not dead boss. He had fucked up. He had messed up bad. What if Wade found out? What if aunt May found out?  What if Max betrayed his secret and it went public? He'd be brought to a base and locked away. Away from the sun. Away from the wind that would rush by while he swung and flew. Lock away from his webs and life. Away from Wade and May. 

Peter looks away from her when the first whimper escapes his throat. It sounds like the pained sound of an injured dog before it turns into a heavy sob. Tears run down his face and are absorbed into his mask before its carefully removed by the shape shifter. Peter cringes as another heavy sob causes his whole body to contract. His fave already red as he continues to cry.   
" W-what a-am I Sup-p-posed to do? I can't j-just stop," Peter hiccups as he speaks through his water works. 

Max gets off of him and pulls him up into a the most of a comforting embrace she can offer to the arachnid. Her wings very warm to the touch as the heat soaks into his suit much like the warmth of cloths just out of the dryer only she doesn't cool off after a few seconds. 

" I think for right now we can worry about the details later. This room is still offline so we don't have to worry about someone looking back on the security....Why don't we just get you back to Wade for now yeah?" 

Peter sniffs as his stomach clenches again as he tries to control his tears. He nods as he tries to bring his pathetic sobs back under control


	68. Chapter 68

Peter frowns when a strap is placed on his shoulder before both ends of the straps clicked together. 

" Wait. Isn't this-" 

" Your schmexy lover's imagine inducer thingy-mcbober? That it is." She responds, her energetic playfulness returned but without the true amount of her carefree vibe.

" How did you get it?" Peter asks clearing his throat awkwardly. His humiliation of crying like a small remorseful child settling on top of his fear and anxiety.

" I have resources or according to auto correct I have recorded orcas. " 

" Isn't that your answer for everything?" 

" That's because I do. "    
________________________________________________________________________________

Peter is snuck outside of the tower after Max states ' I'll take care of it all' before pushing him off the roof of the building. In his fall Peter had contemplated not shooting a web to catch himself. Wondering how far he would have to drop to actually kill himself. 

In the end he his through ta carry to Wade before he can let himself fall all the way to the earth. He pushed aside his own greedy wants to just end the problems that have become so much more then a simple idea of control. His own conscious attacking him and replaying all of his wrong deeds in his mind. Forcing him to watch again and again each murder. 

He's crying again by the time his finger is tapping at the window of Wade's apartment. There are wet splotches bellow the lenses  of his mask where his tears have collected. The hood sticking to his cheeks and making his skin irritated and slightly itchy. 

He's momentarily reminded when he hears footsteps coming to the window that if somehow Max really does manage to help out if his self created mess that he needs to talk to Wade about getting their own apartment.... But he couldn't do that. No Wade would be at risk of being blamed for Peter going rouge. They would happily punish his love before the well known Spider-Man. Besides it was Deadpool.

The window unlocks and slides open. Revealing his boy friend dressed up in his right Deadpool get up looking at him slightly confused even trough the mask. 

" What's wrong baby boy?" 

________________________________________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Well holy fuck it took long enough for us to get the spot light again. Honestly I can't believe you had the balls to keep me shut up and alone in that mind. Like oh em gee readers we have so much to catch up on! It's been like a bazillion chapters. Like that-) 

" I did something bad," Peter blurts out. His hand moves to cover where his mouth is under the mask like he Haden't wanted to say anything at all. Wade takes not of the strained sound of his vocal notes, piecing together Peter was probably crying or had just been moments ago.

Peter sniffs slightly as White comes back having forgotten about his cut off conversation. ( Bad?) 

[What kind of bad?] Yellow asks nervously. 

" Come here," Wade says moving aside to allow the arachnid into his mildly messy home before shutting the window quickly before turning back to Peter. 

Wade tries to move closer to the teen, but Peter shies away by taking a small step away from the mercenary while looking down at the ground. 

A flare of hurt ripples through Wade's chest as he witnesses a movement Yellow had felt pleasured in torturing him with. Next would come the rejection. Whether it be the nicer of the many different scenarios yellow had painted would be questionable. 

He knows with how far they had come he shouldn't be afraid. He knows so many people would look at him oddly for being so connived it would happen any moment of the day. That Peter would say he's had enough of the Merc. But when you have someone always whispering the doubts in you ear the fear makes so much more sense. You almost always expect them to be right. Now yellow would have the satisfaction of saying ' I told you so'.

Wade too backs away slightly. His arms crossing protectively in front of him. Like somehow the actions would shield him somehow. 

[ He must have cheated. That's what he did bad. Now he remembers what it's like being with someone else so his done with us. ] 

( But we're his. We're his and always will be. He said so. He's said so many times. ) White reminds, going to his one and only stubborn defense he knew Yellow couldn't stand and could never convince the other of not believing it. 

" W-what did you do Petey?" Wade dares to ask. 

" Wade I'm. I-.... I can't tell you. You... I can't." Peter says, his voice clearly on the verge of pure panic and close to melting down. " I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm just scared." 

" Scared of what?" Wade asks hesitantly. 

[ Us hurting him for lying. Or maybe falling over the edge and tripping into that deep hole of crazy hidden bellow our surface.] 

" You're mine right?" Peter asks as he wrings his hands. 

Wade nods cautiously. " Always." 

" Then I want you to know I'm yours too right? Please tell me you won't ever leave me. We belong to each other," Peter Says. 

Wade looks at Peter slightly confused by the sudden anxiety that sounded took alarmingly close to his own. 

[ Peter if there was a possibility of  leaving you on our own I would have found it by now. ] Yellow says I between fondness of the Hazel eyed teen and seriousness to the confession. 

" You're mine. And nothing but your order could send me away," Wade promises.

Both boxes agree without argument to the set vow. One of the few things the could all equitably agree on. 

" Do you promise?" Peter asks.

" I promise you from now and for always." 

Peter lunges forward to close the space between them as he clings to his mercenary like he was some sort of life force for the little bug. Small silent cries shake Peter's body as he wraps around Wade strongly. 

Slightly surprised by the act and all kinds of confused Wade returns the embrace. 

( What happened? What did he really do? )

[ Did someone else do something  awful and blame it on him?] Yellow asks, his thoughts going strait for the worst conclusions. 

Wade flinches at the ideas and shakes his head. No, he was sure Peter would be willing to mention to him of it was anything as intimately forceful like that. 

His gloved hands slip off Peter's mask. His heart aching when he sees just how red and tear stained the teens face was. The boy had clearly cried for long periods of times shortly before this. Maybe something much worse than he was thinking really did happen? 

His fingers run through Peter's hair soothingly as he moves him over to a soft and well worn chair to hold the Spider. Peter curls up about as closely as possible when Wade settles them. His silent tears not relenting as they remain in a silence the Merc isn't sure how to fill.


	69. Chapter 69

Peter finally falls asleep with his legs wrapped around Wade's waist and arms pulled between the two male's chests. Soft hair threatening to tickle Wade's cheek through his mask.

[ So quiet when he sleeps.]

( Looks so small.)

' Warm,'

[ Scared ]

( Desperate )

[ He's hiding something from us. We shouldn't trust him.]

" He came to us to help him."

[ He didn't want our help. He doesn't want us to even know. He just wants comfort for what's happened

" He still came to us."

( Because he knows we'll do everything in our power to help him. We love each other.)

[ He has no one else to go to even if he wanted.]

" Yes he does. Just stop being a dick and accept that maybe once in a million blue moons someone a comes to us simply on their own accord. Can you not ruin the one rare moment of being desired? Is it really too much to ask for you to try and enjoy it or at least let me?"

[ He could always turn away.]

" Some day he will. It's just not now." Wade says closing his eyes and nuzzling into the soft locks on Peter's head.

( I don't want it to end.)

" Me neither." Wade whispers as he takes Peter and hugs him closely.

[ But everything comes to an end. Especially when you don't die. We will only have our soulmate for so long. And because of who he is and who we are it's very doubtful he'll live to old age. ]

" I'll protect him."

[ It's never been as simple as that. We all know that. It's going to happen one day when we aren't there, or maybe we will be there. We won't be able to do anything when it happens.]

" But doesn't fate give you someone for a reason? Maybe he will be allowed to stay with us longer."

[ Fate has given us Someone who tolerates-]

( He loves us Yellow. Fate has given us the only thing we've ever really wanted. Someone to love, Someone who will love us back. And I'm tired. I'm tired of you trying to pull us away because you're still scared. Still scared after all this time. You care for him and you think that pulling away is how your protecting him from us, but it's really just you protecting yourself. You're trying to hide from welcoming love. Why?)

[ Because you can't see into the future no more then you can remember something from the past. You couldn't remember what Peter was to us if you weren't constantly reminded when we catch a glimpse of the watch on our wrist. ]

( And how do you know that? Are you in my head to! Peter is our life. )

[ And that's going to make it all the harder when it all comes crashing down.]

( Nothing's going to happen. I won't let it.)

[ You can't stop it. He's going to die either way. One day we will hear the sound that had tortured him with for years. It's done mental damage to him. He's tried to kill people because of it. Whether the damage we created kills him or something else does we are still going to hit the ground. When we fall of the edge it's going to be a hard and dangerous landing. We'll have lost everything. First our daughter and now he's next.]

" Enough." Wade snaps.

[ You know it's coming just as much as I do.]

Wade ignores the box and instead carefully picks up the spider on his lap. When the teen hardly stirs Wade brings him to the full sized bed in the bedroom of the apartment.

He craves that feeling of connection Peter can create with the simple action of clinging to his revolting skin. How much he would give to just have the reassuring presence after Yellow's harsh monologue.

" I love you. In promise I'll protect you." Wade says as he sets his arachnid down carefully before moving around To lay down in the opposite side. Once settled he pulls off his mask and gloves, throwing them somewhere to the side to be found the next morning.

Peter curls in a fetal position, his back pressed against Wade's muscled stomach. The Merc wraps an arm around the smaller's waist. He lays there for a long time just watching his soulmate until sleep finally tempts him enough to close his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________

Wade wakes early. Not an unusual occurrence for himself. He had once thought it had been a habit drilled into him from his time I'm the military. That proved wrong once he realized it was all due to the healing factor. The way it works and just keeps his body constantly going, needing to move. The only real thing that can give him the chance to sleep a whole night is the need to regenerate a good portion of not all of his body.

After a while of watching Peter sleep the Merc rolls out of the bed. After a while of flipping through a fire arms magazine he entertains himself by messing with a few of his avenger action figures while having his soft Spider-Man blanket over his shoulders.

He mildly thinks about cooking but decides it's far too early to do so at four in the morning. He doesn't want to wake Peter.

[ It's just you common sense tingling. But it's saying turn around.] Yellow says I'm a sour mood.

The Merc does so and instantly reached for one of his pistols strapped to his thighs at the form leaning causally against the wall near a window.


	70. Chapter 70

" Wow. Is this how you normally greet people? I can understand why Stark dislikes you so greatly." The northerly accented female says dismissively glancing at the gun aimed at her head from her spot across the room. " Don't believe we've actually met face to face. Outside of a restaurant anyway. I'm Max. Don't have a last name cause I'm not human and there are only one of me. That and I can only remember a few years back. " She shrugs and then looks at Wade as if waiting for him to say something.

[ How the heck did she get in?]

( Window ding-a-ling )

" Deadpool. " Wade responds. The moment after he realizes his mask was still discarded some where in the other room where Peter is. A sudden wave of anxiety and discomfort add to his uneasy, distrustful and dangerous composition. " May I ask ever so politely why you're here before I decide what exactly I'm going to with your body."

" Returning something I borrowed." Max says pulling a familiar looking their strap with a small device right near where the two ends click together. She fiddles with it a little as she continues. " And don't you think you could be a little less forward? I mean honestly dinner first bud."

White giggles like the immature child he is.

[ ....definitely not how we mean it.] Yellow sighs tiredly.

" Wasn't exactly the idea I was going for but it works." Wade says with the universal and polite ' Imma going to murder you,' smile.

( Wait. Technically she has given us put dinner before... Does that count?)

" Well good." She says walking over towards Wade. She doesn't react or seem remotely concerned when he stands still with the weapon still trained on her. She tosses the device towards him, the strap lands on the back of the seat he had been in. " Anyway. I need to talk to Your little boy. You know the one with the cute tush."

White snaps to attention, a sudden flare of jealousy and anger erupts from the box. ( He's not yours to look at! Is that why he was so wound up when he came here? Did you do something to him! Did he do something he didn't want to do?"

Max stops and looks at Wade with a look that was eerily offended as if she could hear White.

" God no. I was simply agreeing with you. To my knowledge that is one of your more favorite part of him after his eyes, his little nose and lips right?"

[ Dudette your so not making this better!]

" Are you in my head!" Wade snaps.

" No I just have resources. I'm here to talk to you about Peter because I need to talk to you before I can talk to him... Do NOT pull that damn trigger Deadpool. It's only going to end bad for the three of us. Whats going Peter have to say when he's woken up by a gun shot. Do you really want to ensure the look of disappointment he will indeed give you?"

" And if he never hears a gun shot. What then?" The mercenary growls.

" Doesn't matter. Either way I'm going to get my job done. I'm like you. I don't die. I can't die. I'm not allowed to die. I'm currently grounded until I understand why Mkay? So your going to listen to me because I'm here for many reasons and I'm not particularly fond of playing a ditzy, energetic little moron okay. I'm working, and when I work I don't play." She says as she freezes from looking around the room with a trained eye to glare at him instead and advance forward to stand across from him.

( So she's a lion dressed as a kitten. We're supposed to believe she's supposed to be dangerous?) white asks sizing up the possible opponent.

[ No, we don't know what she is. For all we know she could be some mutant of some sorts. Peter never really went into great detail about her. ]

" If you want me to trust you enough to listen then explain your ' resources'. How did you get that," Wade says flicking his pistol at the device. " And how do you know so many things about us? Are you an assassin? Telepath? Who are you?"

" Fine Schmexy is that's what you want." Max retorts with a snarl of sass." Yes I'm an assassin. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. As of probably until they figure out what I'm doing. No I have no form of telepathy. My recourse is a voice I hear that isn't like your voices it's just there. Someone I'm supposed to know but can't remember just like I can't remember anything else. And I got your pretty little toy by strutting in and taking it. The "voice" told me to. Said i'd need it later at to sure heck i did. Can I get to my point now? Possibly without staring at that." She says glaring down the barrel in front of her face.

When The weapon isn't moved she huffs before her skin takes the completion of hard black scales, the appearance of wings and a tail accompanying the most disturbing show of morphing Wade had ever witnessed.

( Pretty wouldn't be my disruption. It's like one of those creepy anime things where artists make a dragon into human form. The huge eyes and everything. Why'd she do that? Showing off.)

[ Dragon scaled armor you dimwit.]

" Fine you got me. What's your point." Wade says begrudgingly shoving the pistol into its holster. 

The scales disappear as quickly as the had came at the removing of the dangerous weapon from her line for sight. " Let's sit down why don't we?"


	71. Chapter 71

( It weirdly feels like we're sitting across from our old squint. Just before they are going to make this really awkward, and then the next visit they are going to piss is off.)

[ I didn't like them. ]

( How many of them are still alive? Four out of nine or ten right?)

[ They had families, except for the one who was actually nice and wasn't concerned about the whole insanity thing at the time. And one of the dead ones actually died when we walked in. ]

( Old bastard. Didn't even get a refund )

[ That's because we 1) didn't ask for one. And 2) his family was going to sue us for scaring him to death.]

( Even though he was dead when we walk into the room.)

" Wade."

The Mercenary focuses again on the shape shifter across from him staring with an unimpressed and otherwise unreadable expression.

" I need to repeat myself don't I?"

" What now?" The Merc asks.

Max sighs. " Peter. Talking about Peter. He came back here digressed I'd presume last night correct?"

" Yeah, he came in the window and wouldn't let me touch him at first, he was crying."

" He didn't tell you anything?"

" He said he did something bad but then wouldn't go further as to what. He seemed pretty shook up." The Merc responds in the most patient way he could muster.

[ Which isn't saying much. At all.]

Max leans forward on her elbows are resting on her knees as she rubs her eyes with a hand. " Has he said anything else or have you noticed anything off about him? Any odd activity or behavior?"

" Well he's gotten a bit moody before. Almost like a different persona I guess. He's tried to kill someone as in sure you and the rest of the world heard no thanks to that ass of a-"

" Yeah I know. Do I guess we can just start with yesterday and backtrack from there. First off you need to understand that I never planned on telling anyone. I thought I could cover his tracks on my own but after last night that just isn't the case anymore. He needs help Wade."

" Help for what." Deadpool asks in a distrustful tone.

" Yesterday Peter was forced to recess into a panic attack due to aggressive mentioning of his Timer-"

" How! Why?" Wade barks as anger bristles around him.

" That's not why I'm here. Sit down." Max replies looking at him in mild annoyance for the interruption. " After words Fury tried to speak with him to asses the relationship between Spider-Man and Deadpool. The conversation escalated and went off topic again resulting in the detainment of Nick fury whom was severely injured in a head impact as while Peter lunged at him."

( Who on Earth days whom anymore? Are we great Victorians to whom have a very noticeable fetish for small feet?..... Peter has the same shoes. Look the same size too. Don't think she'd be of great interest during those times.) White says, his attention in her Dark blue Nike revolution 3 normal tennis shoes.

[ We shouldn't be able to know the shoes style up to the generation.]

( It's written on the lip of the shoe. Bright neon yellow letters right there.) White says trying to helpfully point out the detail to his fellow box.

" Wade." Max snaps once more.

Deadpool's attention snaps up to look away from the shoes up to her face before looking away slightly as he remembers his is also out and on for show.

" Pay attention for me for just for minutes okay? Peter has been hiding a very dangerous secret about himself and it's about his Spider abilities. I'm sure you understand his metabolism but he's got a catch. To maintain steady protein amounts he has to eat something a little more rich them a steak. He has adapted the internal instincts to find such nutrients by hunting bac use of the additional spider genetics in his DNA. Thus meaning he is hunting people. I've caught him in the act and stopped him before he could do the same to Fury. Luckily for him security had been removed from the room under the directors order. If that Haden't been the case Peter would most certainly under high sir silence and locked in a containment cell."

( Whoa. So he's a blood sucker? Oh can you imagine all the new possibilities? ) White says, mind already running away to world of imagines.

[ Can we all take this a little more serious. Like our boyfriend has been a vampire this whole time.]

( Pft. Vampires are so over rated. Seriously after the Twilight franchise I'm all Vampired out.)

" He's completely normal as far has human, animal hybrid gets. He's only working off of basic instincts that temporarily take over and abduct his body when he can't supply for its needs. Much like you yourself have been known to go a little hay wire when contained for too long?"

Wade glares at her for the comment in responses

" But do you understand the sever toll this will take on him if it becomes leaked information to the public or S.H.I.E.L.D.? He's going to be treated like an animal if they find out.

[ Awe cripes.] Yellow partially whines as he starts to sort through the behaviors and odd actions and concerning them with last behavior.

" And why are you telling me of all people this?"

" Because. You're the one responsible when you trace everything back to the beginning. He needs someone to help him. He needs help Wade. Before he does something much worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This book is drawing to an end ( I'm like thinking seven chapters ahead of you guys cause that's what I'm writing so don't think it's like super close. You got already two weeks worth of updates coming) It's going to be a pretty shitty quality ending because it seems like it's all just being poorly written 


	72. Chapter 72

The two assassins look up when Peter opens the door to the bedroom looking mildly confused. " Wade-" he freezes in his tracks when he sees the shape shifter sitting across from his love.   
" What is she doing here?"

" Peter. You can't just expect me to turn a blind eye at this point." Max says. " I've done what I can but at this point I can't do anything without severely altering my position in S.H.I.E.L.D. It was hard enough to get myself out of containment and for them. To trust I wouldn't go haywire. If I do anymore they will become ever more suspicious of me."

Peter's widened gaze lands on his soulmate in horror. " She told you? You know what I am?" He asks backing away towards the wall.

" Peter it's okay. There nothing wrong with that." Wade says standing, He approaches the Arachnid. " She just wants me to help you. It's alright Peter nothing is going to happen I promise okay."

" No. No. I was supposed to keep it away from everyone. No one should know. She should be dead. She shouldn't have found out. Now you know. You're going to leave. You're going to freak out because of what I am. What I've done. I didn't mean any of the things I did. Not completely but it's not my fault I don't feel bad. It jus happens. I don't want to do it but I do. I'm sorry." Peter panics, tears already falling down his as backs into a corner as Wade slowly moves closer. " I needed to I was hungry. You get hungry, everyone gets hungry. It's not my fault. I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Don't get mad please! I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know, I wanted I starve and then maybe it wouldn't bother me as much. I could teach myself not to need it. But I can't!" Peter yells as his breathing picks up pace. His eyes searching around the room as if he's looking for something that's going to attack him, to try and kill him for his deeds.

" He's going into another panic attack. " Max warns as she herself stands to approach.

" Stop!" Peter tells when his gaze snaps in her direction. Max hesitates and looks at Wade.

" Peter. Hey it's okay." Wade says kneeling down to where Peter had slid down the wall.

" No." Peter responds As he starts to visibly tremble.

" Move." Max says moving past Wade abruptly. Neither he nor the boxes can do much more then give a confused expression before a needle is suddenly exposed and pushed into Peter's arm.

The action done before Wade snaps him back into movement as he quickly stands and shoves the smaller female away from his soulmate. It isn't two seconds before she's forcefully shoved into the dry wall with her feet four inches off the grounds so to be an even hight with the tall man.

( Only four inches is pretty impressive for a girl.)

" Yeah well you should see what else I can do with my feet off the ground. It's much more impressive then my height." Max snaps, her hands wrapped around the wrists shoving her shoulders into the wall trying to pull herself out ever so slightly. She huffs. " I swear. I'm a different universe is be beating the shit out of you right now. Like I've been seriously down graded here. I don't know what you've done but I can't feel anything below my waist." She says glancing at him.

( Okay is this a trick or...)

[ I didn't hear a crack.]

" D-did you sever my spinal chord?" She asks, pure fear washing over her face.

[ Something behind her could have slice into her back and in between her disks. If you move her it should hurt. See if she's lying. ]

( What if she's using her ' resources ' and listening to this. She could be faking. )

[ There's blood running down the wall.]

" What did you inject him with." Deadpool demands, not daring to move her from the position in the wall yet.

" I-.. I-it was just a sedative. " She choked out. " P-Please get me off." She struggles to say as small sounds of pain come from her.

" A little strait forward done you think?"

She musters a small smile in response. " Fuck you."

" Point proven. And no I think you'll stay there. Im not done talking to you." The Merc says in a dangerous calm.

" Fair enough." She huffs in pain.

" Who's your eyes and ears? Your resource? Is it Stark? Maximoff?"

" Neither. They don't have the truest identity. It's complicated."

" Life is complicated. Cough it up or you're going to have more problems then you already have." He threatens. He glances over at his arachnid who is now laying motionless on the floor. " I swear if you hurt him I'll find a way to kill you."

" Wouldn't torture be more satisfactory?" Max responds. One of her hands moves away from gripping his wrist to quickly grab the strap holding his kantanas on his back. She pulls forward with more strength the mercenary would have expected from the female,  
Forcing him to move closer while at the same time pulling herself off the wall and away from what ever had injured her.

A wave of intense pain in the movement in her spine causes her to cry out shortly in pain before slipping to the floor to lay at his feet. She looks back at the wall to see a thing nail that had been exposed by the force of her back being shoved into the surface. " Fuck you. I don't know if I can heal from that." She says turning her face away to hide her utter fear at the idea of never being able to walk or fly again. " Why won't you go away? You've tried and now look at what's happened."

" There are many things wrong with me. Choosing favorites just tends to be on of the very minor details in that bucket of chum." She snaps. She may be injured. But that's never stopped her from sassily or getting the job done.


	73. Chapter 73

" Guys. Totally dick move on your part. Why didn't you tell me about Peter? What are you there for? I'm blaming you for not telling me. I don't have time to go back and read over my fics. I already have to keep track of what's going on with my comics, and my pop references aren't going to magically appear in my mind if I don't pay attention to what's going on in the world. Fiction or not. You know I have a lack of appearance in the comments section but you could have given White a message."

[ Oh sure. Cause Swiss cheese brain here is so well known for his remembering skills. Say White! What did we have for breakfast?]

( Um... Nothing?)

[ No. Pancakes. Pancakes just like we have about every other day of our lives.]

( That was my second guess!)

[ Oh sure it was. Just like egg Mcmiffin would have been your first guess.]

( Exactly...... Wait.)

Yellow roles his non existent eyes. [ My point proven. ]

Wade just shakes his head as he brings his unconscious Spider closer to his body.

" You better wake up soon. Your driving me insane Peter. I don't know if your alright. You could have just have been put in a coma. Or injected with some poison or something. You can't leave. Not now. It wouldn't be fair." Wade says to Peter. His hand playing with soft brown locks.

Peter remains still in his position brought up to his Soulmate's chest from where he had been moved to the bed.

" You should have told us Petey. Could have maybe helped you. You should know we would never think badly of you. I love you. I wouldn't ever not love something about. You are perfect in every way. I owe you so much. I'm in such a debt with the fact you can stand looking and being around us, much less saying you love us. For willingly being so intimate with me. For putting up with my crazy. Even though I'm pretty sane and mellow in the fic.-

( Don't you guys just wait for some of the future pieces. Sane is not our middle name. Not to mention how many times fic was autocorrected to say dick in that sentence there lol.)

-And clean. That's odd. But then again the author is a little OCD. My place isn't super pristine clean by any means. It's well lived in but at least it doesn't have micro ecosystems like past living situations. Whether the cause was because of my or just the shitty state the place was in when I got there is up for debate."

Peter doesn't respond in anyway way besides that of simply breathing.

Wade sighs. " Why didn't you trust me? What did you think would happen if you told me. How long have you been forced to be under the control of your own body? "

( That sounds like an odd sentence.)

[ But your point is understood ]

" Shut up." Wade responds half heartedly to the boxes.

" I thought you would hate me once you saw what kind of real animal of nightmares I am." Peter whispers ever so quietly in Wade's arms.

The mercenary almost flinches in surprise when his boy speaks. He instead holds the brunette impossibly closer to his chest in relief.

" You're not a monster Peter. I'm a monster." Wade says. " You don't like killing, you don't do it for entertainment and payment. You do it because you have to. I know you Spidey. You hate killing. "

" But I do like it. Their fear. It smells so good. So intoxicating. It makes me crave hunting even more. Spider-Man doesn't kill. He doesn't kill because he can't. I don't want him to fall victim to being poisoned by the animal. I wanted his image to stay pristine. I wanted them all to be separate. That's why I don't like killing. I was afraid it would push me over the edge.

( Not the good kind of edge...)

" It's okay Peter. You can't control this-"

" But I was! I was for so long. It had been so long between my last accident before I finally snapped. I was too hungry. I was starving in so many ways." Peter cries.

[ physically through food and the blood that gives him energy. ]

( And through his emotions and soul he was starving himself of attention and love.)

[ And yet he so willingly gave it away.]

( And almost never received.)

" Shh. Just be quiet for now. Just sleep. You where out for a long while."

" How long?" Peter asks.

" Eight hours or so. It's about one in the morning. You have classes tomorrow, you should rest. " Wade coaxes. His hands calmly run up and down Peter's back. The soothing sensation relaxing the arachnid.

" I hear someone else's heartbeat. Who's here?" Peter asks quietly.

" Max. I injured her and she couldn't move. I just left her in the living room. " Wade responds.

Peter tenses slightly, his demeanor slightly hostile at the mention of the shifter. " You should have made her, that thing leave. " Peter says bitterly.

" Injured her spinal cord Petey. I didn't want to leave you to drag her outside. Besides, if she leaves and goes back to the avengers then everyone finds out or becomes suspicious of what's going on. She things she can heal from it but I have my doubts. Might as well cherish this time before it's taken away. " Wade responds by holding the arachnid lovingly.

 

:)


	74. Chapter 74

When Peter finally drifts back into sleep the mercenary finally leaves his side, comforted enough with the arachnid's period of consciousness satisfying enough to get up and do something.

[ despite the late time.]

( technically early.)

" Technically I haven't slept yet so it's late." Wade responds after shutting the bedroom door behind him.

[ What are we going to do with her? ]

( Maybe she just bled out. Would save us a lot of time if we only have to get riding a body.)

[ She was already healing by the time we carried Peter off. It's doubtful she's still bleeding if her healing is anything like Peter's. Not that she really went into detail on how it worked. Said we should all just leave it to a coin toss and either way we are going to die one painful death when she gets around to it]

" Remember that little dialogue rant I had a few hours ago. Before I was stabbed and left to die here. Like really. I thought I conveyed the whole ' I don't die you douche' thing. Apparently not. " Max says in annoyance from somewhere in the apartment, obviously not where he had left the being earlier.

( Did she refer to us as a douche?)

[ We are obnoxious. And annoying.]

" Nor extraordinarily intelligent. " Max unwantedly adds.

Wade glares in the direction of the voice and maneuvers around various things, almost tripping over a rug he couldn't remember owning on his way to the kitchen. " You're like an unwanted and unnecessary intruding box. Get out of my head before Something is forcefully wedged into yours." He hears her laugh at the statement half heartedly.

He finds her laying on her back on the tile floor with a hunting knife and a package of swiss roles Wade truly had no idea where they ( the food) had come from.

" What are you doing? You can't just go around taking my stuff." Wade says bending over to snatch away his weapon from the disabled creature. The box of eternally fresh, pumped up sodium preservatives dipped in chocolate is quickly stolen away all but the one partially eaten in the Dargon's hand.

" Hey! I worked my ass off dragging myself over here to get those. You know how painfully Hungry healing makes you....Oh and your floor is dirty af. Like seriously do I look like a mop?" She asks gesturing to her now filthy dark S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform.

" Wouldn't know. I've never used one. "   
Wade responds taking note of the very distinguished colors on her front from the dirt and grime. 

" Oh. Ha. Ha. Good one." She says with absolutely NO sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.

( Oh oh! I think that was sarcasm!)

[ Oh Jee Sherlock was it?]

( Yeah I think it was.) White says sounding quite accomplished of himself as the tone of Whites answer completely goes over his metaphorical head.

" You know that they are only just a part of you right. Deep down somewhere in your head you really thought that." Max says looking at the toe of his boot before up at the box in his hand as he looks into it.

" I don't like you." Wade shamelessly states as he takes one of the packages for himself.

" And I don't particularly give a rats ass. I like you." She says taking the last bite of the unhealthy snack She Haden't been deprived of.

" Why do you choose to like people that don't want anything to do with you yet you seem unfazed with the idea of being rejected. You don't care and continue to help." He says lightly dropping one of the treats on the ground next to her before tossing the empty box away. " Look at where you're at. Partially paralyzed on a floor because of who you decided to trust."

" I can twitch my left foot on command. I'm getting better. Give me a good hour and I might be in the mood to free you from the weight of your balls. As for your question I guess you could ask yourself the same. You've been in the situation more so then I. Or at least as far as I can remember which isn't saying much."

Wade shrugs. " I don't really have an option. No one likes me except for the odd case like Peter." He glances down at her. " Oddly you, captain spangles and PigeonEye. Why don't you find people that will not hate you for some reason?"

" Oh please. I'm basically the grim reaper's daughter. I'm not a creature of luck or prosperity. Im a dangerous animal of death and destruction. It's why there was the downfall of my race. Killed each other off until the humans could fend the rest off. Only reason I'm alive is because I'm an accident that was accidentally saved and now being punished for being such a thing."

" That doesn't really answer the question."

" Sucks for you doesn't it." She responds.

Wade glances at her before walking around the kitchen to set down the knife he had taken away from her and grab an apple that happens to be on the counter before lightly tossing it down to the dragon who observes it in her hand sadly before reluctantly biting into the fruit.

" You know he's only going to get worse if you don't do something. He's already gone from feeding maybe once a month, to every to week since he started ' eating' again. Soon it'll be everyday. If that happens then the override of instincts will wash over his humanity and he won't be Peter any more." Max says. " You need to help him. He won't listen to me. I'll be lucky if I'm not his next meal. "

" Have there really been that many deaths? How many has he gotten?"

" Well I caught just after he got done with Jameson. I looked into some old cases and a while ago I'm assuming the man must have been the first of the recent cases. Blonde found dead in his bed, cat missing according to his cleaning lady or what ever. "

[ .... Cat missing I believe no more.]

( That's slightly disturbing.)


	75. Chapter 75

" Before this year there is a two year break between similar attacks. The first one was from four years ago. Fugitive that killed Ben Parker was found dead with the qualifications of being fed on by our-"

" Mine," Wade warns, letting White's growl of possessiveness against the female for his soulmate seep into his voice.

" Your-." Max says exaggerating the word greatly while casting him an annoyed look for interrupting. " -Spider. After there's only two more deaths that could be from him. Only criminals. Well the the lizard too but-" She waves that off like it doesn't mater Peter may have fed off of a past friend made new enemy.

( Well that would explain his disappearance...)

" There's a few random unsolved deaths caused from unfamiliar wounds that may or may not have been him. Two years ago a girl named Mary Jane Watson was found dead on the top of her apartment building during her junior year. Looks like she was Peter's close friend or girlfriend. Hard to say. Anyways he killed her."

Wade cringes ever so slightly at the fact provided.

" And that was the last one until the recent attacks. Before Mary there had been a few month gap, so I'm assuming he just have just acted on accident much like he has been more recently. She honestly could have gotten a paper cut and that pushed him over the edge."

( Not in the fun way.)

[ Omfg shut your face.]

" There was another. The week after graduation Flash Tompson was found dead. Also a classmate of Peter's. I went through the kid's record and possessions. Big Spidey fan. It's pretty ironic that he bullied the hero. Only to be killed by both the person he looked up to and looked down on." Max says.

" Well at least he wasn't a friend." Wade says.

" He was still a kid. Fresh out of high school. Whole life ahead of him."

" You're still basically a kid. What are you? A year younger then Peter? You don't get to call them kids."

" S.H.I.E.L.D. Did testing when they finally got me. I'm many years older then I look. I don't know why or how. Probably something to do with the whole way I age as a dragon. I make Cap look like a young teenager. You and Peter only infants or toddlers. "

[ Sounds about right. Basically a toddler that kills people and is immortal. He wines and cries enough to be one. ]

( I don't know if I'm cool with the idea of calling Peter and infant or toddler. Makes the whole daddy thing really... Disturbing.)

" I don't see myself as older. It's just what they say they think I am. It's a bit far fetched. Probably a computer glitch or something. You'd think I'd remember something if I was centuries older. Like I guess i could account for all the dragon stories from Greece and Rome if they are right. But that's a lot of memory to just loose like that don't you think? "Max asks.

" My own memory is so scrambled and   
Messed up I couldn't tell you. I have a lot of blank spaces that will never he filled in. I should honesty keep a log just to remember what I forget. Doesn't seem far fetched for your head to just reboot and start over after obtaining so much data of that many life times." Wade replies.

" I would hope my loss of memory is a little more exciting then a simple brain crash and wipe. Maybe dying while trying to save someone or by the least hit over the head or even suicide." She says with a self depreciative laugh.

Wade looks down at the shifter unsure how to approach that subject without rilling and exciting White.

" This chapter is just a bucket load of repeating myself and filler isn't it. No purpose?" Max asks instead.

" Probably. I'd say yes. "

" Think we'll ever actually get to the topic of how to really help Peter?"

" Possible not." Wade says.

" Whelp that sucks. Ok probably going to remain laying here too. I feel like this chapter has made me into some shity Mary Sue character. All super and strong and shall not die. Old as time and a hot- " Max stops and roles her eyes and pure annoyance with the description about to be made." Okay guys don't think I'm a super model by any means. I look like a European. Dark blonde. Grayish, slightly blue eyes. I have a baby face, not expressly cute like Peter's obviously though. Fantastic for an assassin right? Oh you should ask about Brasilia sometime, fun times I tell you. Anyways, Forever child like. Yeah I know. I'm that kind of skinny that people make fun you for being skinny even though it's just the way you're made. I can't help that. So for the fact that all those people think all characters are super hot anime girls. Tis not I! I'm the scary tall person whose face is naturally just a glare." Max says staring at the ceiling as she rants without need. But perhaps it is needed. " But guys, I'm not gonna lie. In my natural form. I look pretty bad ass. I just have a relatively common and boring human form because if all my awesomeness as a dragon was channeled into a human form... The earth would explode."

( Like a gay dragon couples baby kind of bad ass.)

[ Is that even a ship?]

( Well we can make it one.)

[ The size difference would be too disturbing of a factor to make it work.]

( true. But it worked out for Smaug and Bilbo in this one fic I can across )

" That make you feel better or something?" Wade asks her rudely, trying to push away the weird picture form in in his head.

" No. Sort of made me hate myself a little bit but Pft who cares. Now help me up because I'm going to will myself better at this point. We have shit to do. Book will not write itself any further. Apparently needed a lucid character stolen from a completely separate universe and series to prove this point. " Max says reaching a hand up for Wade to help her stand with any luck. " Let's hurry up. I have a sibling to kill elsewhere."

The Merc hesitantly helps her. Being unwillingly forced to support the injured dragon who clings, basically hanging off of him because of the ownership of no working legs for the moment.

" Whoa what's that?" She asks surprised looking to the left.

" What's what?"

" It's like the remainders of a wall that shouldn't have been possible to knock down. "

( Especially by a hated character? Yeah. You shouldn't have done that. It was pointless. Your own fault though. You weren't supposed to steal our thunder by doing such an act as that. You and your damned resources.)

... That hunting knife finds itself jabbed in between his vertebrae in his lower back, making the Merc crumple to the floor. Max fall on top of him and smiles genuinely down at him.

" How's that for a stab in the back? Consider this a moment of many future, torturous, inconveniently timed pay backs." She says. " Now. To my promise of cutting off your balls that I threatened with earlier. "

" Do not do that."

" Oh but you won't even feel a thing with how nicely you lodged that sucker up you back when you fell on it. No pain ensured for you tonight." She says.

" What's wrong with you? I would really not be comfortable with you doing anything to-"

" I don't know if the actual idea of that was more disturbing or the fact you thought I would willingly cut apart your genitals. I'm not that big of a fan of the gore fetish. Besides you're not really my type."

" You have a type?"

" Yeah. Non existent."

( She said not that big of a fan. She's obviously got some interest in it.)


	76. Chapter 76

[ We're going to have to move. ]

( Why?)

[ We don't want her just knowing where we live. She could tell S.H.I.E.L.D about the location.]

( I thought they already knew?)

" That was the last apartment Whitey." Wade sighs as he walks back into the bedroom, the shifted having been sent on her way out the door.

[ Sadly it's probably the first time it's opened in a month or two...]

( Instill don't think we should have just left laying out in the hall.)

" It was for our protection. I'm not going to leave her there all the time. But as long as she ant reach the handle she can't get in here. Hence we won't wake up half dead tomorrow."

The door shuts behind him softly before his gave goes back to Peter. The sky outside still dark besides the glowing light pollution of the city.

He notices that Peter isn't laying on the best rather sitting at the edge. Peter looks up at him with a disturbing smile. None of the normal warmth flowing from Peter coming from the expression. The rare, odd glint in the teen's eyes when the Merc continues to come closer.

Before Wade is allowed to say anything Peter gets up and walks over to him. His demeanor and attitude off as he comes up close to Wade. His small smile is almost unnerving to the Merc as Peter gazes at him, pupils blown wide with a hard lust.

" Wade." Peter greets as he pushes right trough his Soulmates space to lean right into him. Brushing up against his side before moving to stand In front of his Mercenary.

[ Well... This is an odd turn of events. I thought this story was done porn wise?]

Peter pulls Wade down slightly so he can gain access to Wade's neck. He stands on his toes to his neck against Wade's in a odd manner. Not that they Haden't ever done it, but the way he approached the Merc was off putting in a way. The situation wasn't right.

[ He must be in another sort of phase. What else would explain this... Odd situation. ]

( Oh do you feel that thing against our thigh! This little spider is in the mood for a mating session. )

[ I thought this was just a feeding habit thing.] Yellow says seeming to want to back away from the younger male. The idea of not being in any control setting off a partial flight response the mercenary pushes aside.

" What do you want Baby Boy?" Wade asks not moving into any of the younger's advances. Perhaps hoping it would make the teen more lucid if he isn't.

Peter responds with a slight Hum without actually pausing to answer before he grabs Wade's suit and turns them around, pushing the larger man back while looking up at him. His normally bright eyes dull and dangerous.

Peter pushes him down onto the bed a little more forcefully then called for but Wade didn't complain.

( Always have liked Peter when he gladly takes charge and makes us all his.)

[ But this isn't Peter anymore. ]

( Our dick doesn't know that. He looks like Peter, feels like Peter, and sounds like Peter. It's happy.)

" Don't talk about it like its a thing that has senses."

( Oh. But it does.) White says more for the ability to use a creepy tone rest her them any form of truth behind the statement.

Distracted momentarily with the thought boxes he doesn't notice Peter had started to remove his weapons and pouches until they where set carelessly on the floor next to the bed.

" Hey. Peter come on. You have to talk." Wade says ever so slightly nervous as moments of the past start to nudge his mind into remembering the Horrid occurrences. " Peter, you're not like this. "

Wade tries to shift to sit up but his stopped with a firm warning of strength as the spider stops his motions to pin him back down with force, giving a warning look before returning to trying to remove the mercenaries clothing.

" No Peter. " Wade says pushing the arachnid away before scooting up the bed.

Peter gives his soulmate An odd looks before he moves forward again, causing the larger to tense in the expectation of being forced down again. Instead the arachnid climbs up onto his lap, straddling it before pressing his soft pink lips to the dry ones owned by the Merc.

Wade relaxes ever so slightly with the change. The kiss being more controlled and calm. Until it's not. Peter making it fast and hot. No feelings being transferred in the act as the arachnid hurriedly works to start at the seam of Wade's pants while maintaining the domination of the kiss.

Peter's knees are positioned on the Merc in such a way to pin his wrists to his sides. Super strength being used to ensure no other disruption.

" Peter stop. " Wade says.

[ He can't hear you. ]

( Why won't he wake up? )

" Please." Wade says, his voice changing in slight panic as the pressing memories start to press past his line of defense and leak into his conscious mind.

( No. Not again.)

[ We didn't you stop this?]

( I don't want to feel the pain again)


	77. Chapter 77

Wade whimpers pathetically when Peter aligns himself.

Wade was not ready. Peter hasn't stretched him, There's not even lube. He doesn't even know if the crazed arachnid grabbed the necessity.

Forcefully pinned, Peters hands pinning his own down to be useless in front of him as he lays helplessly on his stomach.

" Please don't Peter. I'm scared please stop. This isn't okay!" Wade tries his voice slightly muffled.

The two boxes in his mind are relentlessly panicking. Terrified of what was about to come. About the possible, Unfixable pain that would be soon to happen if Peter continued.

Wade looks at the pale wrist holding his right arm down to the bed. His arm curled and tucked close to his body, his fingers close enough to brush his own skin if he tried. He can feel his quickly beating heart thumping in his chest along with the blunt head at his entrance.

There was no way this was going to work. So Wade did the most convenient thing he could. He bit. He bit down harshly on the wrist holding his hand down right next to his head. His teeth pierce the soft skin and sink down into his partners flesh. The taste of copper along with the immediate pull of the bitten body part as it tries to escape the painful hold.

Peter lurches away, ripping his wrist away from Wade quickly as he moves back by reflex to escape the pain. With the retreat the threatening demeanor of Peter also evaporates, allowing Wade to sit up and quickly retreat away from  
His partner.

Deadpool quickly pulls his pants back over himself in the possible short amount of time he would have to end the situation. On the opposite far corner of the Bed Peter slowly looks up at Wade. The expected anger of the animal inside of Peter nonexistent as pure horror and shock is the only readable expression from the brunettes face.

" Peter?" Wade asks tentatively.

Peter's eyes snap up to Wade as he clutches his wrist. Large grey orbs quickly filling with tears as he stares back at the mercenary. He looks back down at himself, a visible shiver running through his body as he starts to curl into himself.

Wade looks at Peter thoroughly, taking in the posture, his expression, eyes. Looking for any signs of the being that had tried to attack him.

The Yellow warns Wade away. Trying to put as much space between them and the arachnid while White numbly stares at Peter in shock of the action just disrupted.

" Peter?" Wade asks again. Moving towards his soulmate against all instincts to retreat, against the demands his voices where making.

The moment Peter seems to realize Wade is coming closer he moves off of the bed, pulling a blanket with him to cover his softening prick. " Get away from me." Peter snaps as tears run down his face.

The four words send a wave of pain and hurt through the mercenary, causing him to momentarily recoil before starting forward. The words where only spoken because of fear. Peter doesn't mean it.

" Peter it's okay." Wade says before moving off of the bed to approach his partner more efficiently.

" No! I don't want to hurt you!" Peter cries as he tries to retreat away.

" You're not going to hurt me." Wade says.

But you tried. Whether it was on purpose or not.

" You weren't right. It's okay now. You're awake now." Wade continues as he comes writhing almost an arms reach of Peter.

Peter keeps it that distance as he backs up until he's forced into a where Wade comes close, pushing through the shield Peter had tried and failed to put up.

Peter is stiff as Wade puts his hands on his shoulders before pulling Peter close to him. It wasn't fair that Peter would think he could pull away from Wade after the short but terrifying episode.

The boxes and Wade needed reassurance. Need proof that this is Peter. Proof to comprehend that what had taken Peter over minutes earlier was not undead his Baby boy. Just a being hidden in the shadows of Peter's body. Having forced its way out and onto Wade.

The embrace is perhaps too suffocating. Too tight. Yet neither stop it. The pair's minds still racing in a confused haze that won't settle or evaporate to make it easier to work through.

The smaller male easily sinks into the warm touch despite his disgusted feeling about himself. He didn't know what would happen. He was hardest there.

But that's it isn't it. He was still there. Might me not be in complete control, but he was awake. He could tell what he could tell what we was trying to do. And he didn't stop it. He didn't try. He was locked in place and he had accepted that.


	78. Chapter 78

" Wade I don't know what to do." Peter says in exasperation. He was ready to be absolutely done with this topic.

" I can help you Peter. If you just tried maybe it would work. It would work of you did it. Why won't you?"

It had been over a week since the incident. A week since he had let himself look at wade in the eye. I truly was a monster. No different then any animal when it came to obtaining his needs.

Peter was so protective of his partner. Always hoping to protect his soulmate from danger. From the harshness that had always been rained down on Deadpool... In the end what he really needed was for Peter to go away. Because Peter was the real danger.

" Wade I'm not doing that." Peter snaps. I've already hurt you far enough.

" You haven't hurt me Peter. "

" No but you thought I was!" Peter says whirling around at look at Wade angrily. " I had you pinned. I had attacked you. I was going to hurt in a way worse then I could ever imagine I was ever capable of."

" But you didn't Peter. You stopped."

" Only because you made me! I want close to coming into control of my actions! If you Haden't bitten me then you probably wouldn't have survived that night!" Peter yells. " Why don't you seem to care? Why are you acting so normal about this?"

The mercenary flinches away from Peter's raged up expression. " Peter it's not that that big of a deal. It didn't happen. You need to feed before something else happens. Something that might actually mater." He says coming up behind Peter after the younger male had turned away from him.

" Actually matter?" Peter growls. " Does any of this even mean anything to you? Why are you so play with the fact I tried to rape you Wade! I hate myself for what I've done and then here you are! Just fine and dandy!"

" It's okay. Peter. I promise we can fix this. It's alright." Wade continues to try and calm the spider. To get the arachnid to understand.

Peter tenses at the last sentence. " Alright? This is not alright Wade. I'm a fucking, bloodsucking monster. "

" Go away Wade."

The mercenary doesn't register the words as he responds to the earlier sentence. " No Peter you're not a monster. You wouldn't feel bad about it if you where. It's all just-"

" I said go away Wade." Peter says slowly turning around to glare at the quickly silenced man.

Wade takes a step away with the simple expression Peter gives him.

" I need to be left alone. I want to think without having someone breathing down my neck for one moment. Go away." Peter says. The start of his words being cold and demanding until they gradually ended in a loud, rage full order.

Wade stares at Peter in surprise as he takes another small step back. The room a deafening silence.

[ And only with your command will we ever leave you.] Yellow says quietly in an equal amount of surprised shock.

" Leave," Peter tells him. The arachnid's chest heavily filling with air before exhaling it as he stares Wade down ( technically up )

It doesn't take Wade another time to be told before he numbly stumbling for Peter's door. All the way there he internally cries and hopes Peter will tell him to stop. The words never come as Wade sends one last glance at his soulmate before shutting the door after him.

He stands staring at the door to the apartment for a long time. It feels like seconds he stands there as minutes tick by.

[ He's done with us. It's time to turn away. He's finally cast you away.]

( But why?)

[ He doesn't want us.]

Wade feels like there is some twist to the words coming from yellow but doesn't have the encouragement to care as he slowly, finally turns away from the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter is completely still and silent well after Wade leaves.

How could Wade still want him? Still stand him? To even look at his face? Peter couldn't and he lived with himself. He hated himself. Hated his reflection. Hated seeing any part of himself. How could have hurt Wade? The only people alive he could care for. One of the few people that would never leave him.

And Peter had tried to hurt Wade. Tried to hurt Wade in a way others before him had.

Peter's eyes land on a weapon Wade must have left by accident. It's a rather small gun compared to the many others Wade possessed. Not too small but not too big. It isn't heavy, easy hold, to maneuver.

The harsh metal of the gun is cold in Peter's hand as his fingers lace around the handle. He could have ended this all a long time ago. He could have stopped it all from happening. He could end any further damage that could happen.

He shifts the gun in his hand almost curiously. The light glinting menacing off of it. Peter almost finds the detail calming......

 

And the stopwatch goes blank. A wailing alarm crying out in the darkness of the night.


	79. Chapter 79

Peter falls to the ground. His hands going to his ears to try and block out the sound. The movement only brings the device closer to his sensitive ears and he moves it away again, withering on the floor like he's wrestling with an invisible Python. His fingers tug at the strap around his wrist. His nails scratch his arm in the process. His movements jerking and desperate as pure panic seizes his body. Desperate to separate himself from the thing he hated most.

Peter's breathing his fast and deep, yet no air seemed to be rushing into his crying lungs. The only thing he can hear and see us the watch. The permeant center of all of his problems. He continues to gasp as he tries to scratch the watch away from him. His vision shrinks in on the object, darkness surrounding his vision until it consumes the world.

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter shifts as he mildly starts to stir again. His skin and clothing still damp with sweat. Right arm scratched and crusted with blood. The dried scarlet liquid covering parts of the stop watch that was already back on.

\- : - : - : -

The four steady lines bright like they had never once in his life failed him.

Sudden and deep guilt almost immediately sets in as he looks at the device. Their small cat sitting by his head quietly waiting.

What had he done? Telling Wade to leave. He should have known better. This time it was all his fault. He had caused this.

I'll only over leave you if you tell me. Peter remembers. Recalls the Merc saying it with such seriousness.

He should have known.

He had no doubt what had happened. He had left Wade to the mercy of his boxes after doing something he said he'd never do. Something Wade had openly stated he feared.

The first tears fall from his eyes before being followed with more. The convoy of water droplets falling down his face as he quickly gets to his feet.

He becomes very faint with the quick movement but pushed through it as he starts to stripping off the clothing above his suit.

He had to find Wade. He couldn't let Wade wake up alone if he already hasn't. He has to get to him before his boxes do.

Peter promised. Wade had promised, but look where that lead them.

Spider-Man doesn't try to cover his painful sobs as he swings through the cement forest of New York, looking desperately for his Mercenary. For Deadpool, Wade. His soulmate.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter whispers as he desperately continues through the city. Looking or any sign of the Anti-Hero.

Peter flies upwards with the momentum of a swing, twisting in the air. Something catches his attention as he does so. His spider sense buzzing at the base of his skull as his body starts to fall back towards the ground. He turns and shoots another we to sharply turn himself around. He runs on the side of a building to avoid smashing into it with the long line of webbing before swinging back to what had caught his attention.

In a dark alley not six blocks away from his apartment was there a large puddle of blood. Speckles of the liquid along with brain matter scattering the brick wall. The nocturnal arachnid hybrid falls to his knees as regret over powers him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wades shakes his head like some how it can rid of him the noises the boxes are making.

[ Now you see. He finally pushed us away. Finals finished with us. Some using us. Do you understand now? Do you know why I've been telling you you should have left him when you had the chance. He was only using us. Using us like everyone else and now that he's tired of us, tired of us over crowding him he's pushed us away. He's never liked us like you've been believing.] Yellow snaps.

( No. No. He's gone. He pushed us away. But he promised. He promised he wouldn't.) White whimpers.

He climbs in through his window, the dried blood on the suit making it painfully pull at his skin where it had dried.

He already has a pistol in his hand and cocked before he even has the window shut.

" Don't." Max snaps, trying to hold herself standing up by leaning heavily in a table. " Not again Wade. You can't do it again." She says trying to move closer.

" I'm don't with you. I'm done with you just knowing. Trying to help. All your doing is making it worse." Wade says directing the weapon at the shifter.

Max resists the urge to role her eyes but completely fails doing so. She pushed the barrel away with an annoyed expression. " You really don't get this do you? I know you died because as I'm quite literally directly genetically linked to death. I just know you did. No resources needed." She says reaching towards the mercenary.   
" let's sit down okay."

She basically slips down his torso and very awkwardly catches herself by hugging his middle.

Even yellow stops to stare at the shifter.

Wade stares at her. Contemplating whether he'd rather see how long it would take for the shifter to regenerate from death like she claims to be able to do.

" Gee. I'm sorry I'm not healing as fast as you like but good lord at least I can move my legs. I just can't quite control my muscles yet. Now help me up so we can talk Mkay." She says pulling her way higher up his torso.


	80. Chapter 80

" He didn't mean that. "

" Yes he did. He clearly didn't want me there. He doesn't want me any more. I've lost the cool new toy glow and now he's bored and done with me. "

" Wade. He didn't mean forever. He's not done with you. Can you really expect him to be done with you after everything he's done and gone through? You fucked him up pretty bad with his timer and here you've gone and done it again. You promised him you'd never let it happen again didn't you?"

[ well could you use the word done any more times in a total of three sentences?]

Immense guilt washes over the mercenary at the thought. But he had to. He couldn't take Yellow much longer. He had been screaming so loud. He just wanted him to be quiet for a few minutes.

" How do you know that?" He asks already expecting the answer.

" I read you diary."

Wade it's the serious moment on pause as he looks at her in confusion before understanding what she's talking about. The feeling of violation and discontent pulls at him at the idea of someone going through his notebooks. The notebooks he and white had been putting together since he had met Peter. Trying to write down everything he did with Peter. Putting the pictures his soulmate gave him in the collection too. Just trying to collect all the memories they made. For a time when he wouldn't be able to create anymore. . . A time when Spider-Man was no more.

" Those aren't for you. " Wade says.

" I know. That's why I had to go through them." She says with a quirky smile, tilting her head ever so much before the expression falls away. " But you understand what you've done?"

" He broke his promise too." Wade responds not looking at the injured shifter.

" But does that really make it okay?" She asks. Wade looks away and doesn't answer. A long silence filling the room.   
" You both hurt each other. But you have to think it through okay. Max says looking at him carefully, trying to make some sort of calculation as she sits across from him. 

White starts to whisper appealing ideas to him. Urging him to retreat back to their soulmate. White snapping out the harsh regrets that could happen if the did listen to the ideas.

" You can make it all better. You just have to make the right choice. " She adds after a while.

" Life doesn't work that way. One choice won't fix it. It's going to have to be many choices I'll have to choose correctly. I think it's quite obvious I'm not capable of making the right ones on my own." He says standing up. A cool feeling washing over him.

He has made a decision of his own. Without the boxes opinions. Without their influence. He knows what will help Peter. It would help them both.

" It'll be easier this way. He can start over. Can forget." He continues as he walks away from the seat.

" And what about you? Will you start over? Will you forget?" She asks.

Wade glances at her once with a slight chuckle. None of his true personality showing through. Just Deadpool. The part of Deadpool everyone feared. The unstable, deadly mercenary with a short fuse. He had shut himself inside all within hurt a single moment. He shakes his head in answer. 

If only he knew his idea wasn't his own at all....  
_________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The arachnid finally makes his way towards his soulmate's apartment. Wade had to be there. Where else would he have gone?

Numerous options occurred to Peter. The fact that he knew Wade has multiple jokes and warehouses was a well known fact. The only problem was that Peter never asked and was never told about their whereabouts.

His hand instinctively moves to wipe away a tear, only for his hand to be blocked by the mask fabric and the glass lens.

The sirens of police cars ring out and echo between the hundreds of brick and concrete buildings of New York far below Peter as he swings effortlessly through the night air.

He lands on the Fire escape outside of Wade's window before he taps on it. He waits anxiously for a number of minutes before looking in. His heart beat quickens as he thinks about what Wade could be doing.

He lets his fingers cling to the glass before pulling up. When the window his open enough for him he climbs in.

The apartment is eerily silent, thought the scent of his Soulmate is still strong in the home. A sight of his most recent presence.

" Wade?" Peter calls out. His voice is hoarse from crying.

Max contemplates whether she feels like dying today or not before she speaks. Deciding perhaps mercy would be a possible outcome from the spider though not putting much hope into the thought.

" He's gone Peter."

Peter's attention snaps at the direction of the shifter's voice. What did she mean gone?

" He didn't plan on coming back Peter." She adds in a bland, tired tone.

Peter glares at her, not caring about a work she says as he begins to look around around.

He finds a sheet of notebook paper on the table with quickly written, get still nice hand writing. Peter always had been amazed by the mercenary's skill at the simple task.

Peter's eyes scan over the words quickly before stopping at the end. He goes back to the beginning again and starts over, trying to read with comprehension of the words as a deep hurt sets in.

He slowly sinks down to his knees as he reads over the last few lines again.

Sorry it had to end this way, but it's for the best. Hope you find someone worth you're time... I love you.

Wade


	81. Chapter 81

. . . Six months later

It had been a busy night. Full of crime fighting, slaughtering and death. One should understand that the recently deceased Merc had a perfectly understandable reason to create such a humiliating squeal after waking up only to find himself surrounded by the body of a carnivore that looked quite ready to devour him. His mind just wasn't ready to deal with the situation. Dying takes a lot out of a person. 

Max on the other hand had found it almost startling with the way the man had reacted rather then amusing. It did dawn on her that he Haden't have actually seen her in full form but decided that was just a minor factor and she could give him shit later.

" I was doing you a favor. You where being eaten alive by the crows and pigeons. I may not be an expert but I'm 99.99% sure that that's my helping your healing factor out. " She says staring at the man still sitting on the ground.

" You could have woken me instead!"

" You where dead you dolt!"

And that's how their early morning atop a building in a minor Illinois city went.   
___________________________

Now at around eight in the morning, the shifter trailing after him through the streets the mercenary was in possession of a fantastic headache brought to him by the one and only White box who choose this to be a fantastic him to sing trough the entire collection of Taylor Swift albums stored in memory.

" I see you can walk." He says in a dead tone. Quite understandable being that's what he was and hour ago.

" No thanks to you." She glares at him. " Leaving me unable to walk in the same room as your psychopathic soulmate." She says running a hand through newly cut short, bronze hair. Short enough to be mistaken as a male from behind. He momentarily wonders why she cut it before pushing the thought aside for white to play around with, hoping to stop the singing.

Deadpool snaps his gaze down at the shifter. " What-

" He killed me three times in a mater of Forty five minutes. But on the plus side the surge of adrenaline sped up the healing and I subdue him. But that's not my reason for being here. Not completely... You need to come back."

It had been six months since the Merc had let himself feel. He had remained hidden inside himself, unable to feel. Forcing himself into an emotionless mode. It had hurt so much less that way, but now that protective shell was starting to crack.

" Why?" He asks with a glare, trying to recreate and mend the fractures in his shield.

" Peter was detained."

" Why?"

" He was brought into containment two months ago-"

" What? Why!" Wade instantly demands.

" He went off the wall. It took us a month to track him down and he'd been causing trouble a few weeks before that. Forty dead, twenty in critical condition. "

" I didn't hear anything if it."

" No one did. We can't let the public know that. I'm surprised they didn't figure it out anyway. That many deaths and how poorly Peter started covering his tracks."

" Spidey was just in the news a week ago." Wade challenges.

" I was assigned as posing as him." She says glancing at the crowd before displaying a web shooter before quickly covering it.

" Why on gods green Earth would they put you? You're not even-"

" I'm the most adequate to replicate his movements and-"

" You're not a male. I'm pretty sure that would be noticeable with spandex. " He snarks.

" Ever seen Jurassic Park?" She asks.

It takes Wade a good two minutes of deep thinking to figure that one out before looking down at the shorter. " No shit." He shakes his head.

[ I don't know if we should be disturbed or impressed ]

( or even possibly turned on. Could you imagine if Petey could do that? Or maybe if he was even intersex. Now that would be-)

[ Back to why we have to return] Yellow interrupts White's fantasy.

" Point is, he's become even more mentally unstable with the combination of... Some additional factors to go along with the containment. He needs someone there he trusts. It's serious Wade. He needs help and we've tried everything else. "

Deadpool stares at the ground for a long time before speaking. " Do they know?"

Max doesn't answer, waiting for more clarification.

" About who I am to Peter?"

" No. Peter hasn't said it directly. I didn't mention it in my report." She says.

" Can't you get in trouble for that?"

She shrugs. " sometimes when it really comes down to it. They shouldn't need to know everything. They don't deserve to know what someone won't tell them and they can't find out. " 

She looks back up at the silent mercenary. "..... You don't want to come do you." She says.

" No. I don't."


	82. Chapter 82

" It might be a bit shocking." Max says, stopping Wade before they enter the guarded room. " Just. Remember to let him do the talking. That's all he wants. "

She says fiddling with a Kittypool plushie he Hadn't bothered to ask about.

Wade nods in response.

" I'll tell you when to come in. You have to leave your weapons out here before they will let you in." She says before sliding a card through a security lock on the door. The door unlocks and she walks in, the door sliding shut behind her and locking once again.

When max enters the small, rectangular room. The entire wall in front of her was a complete glass wall. A window to observe the occupant housed inside of the completely white room.

Peter sits on the floor inside with his back to the window, bouncing a ball onto the wall and waiting for it to roll back towards him before grabbing it and bouncing it again.

There is a full sized mattress in the rather large fifteen by eight room. The window taking up the longer length. Scattered around the floor there is a small pile of S.H.I.E.L.D. Issued foam stackable blocks, there is a sketch book with no pencils ( unless under supervision). I'm a nice and organized array of the many stuffed animals and character plushies the Shifter had brought to Peter. The collection consisting of a few different types of kittens, a monkey, mallard duck, A Night Fury, dolphin, a few different types of stuffed spider-man, and the rest Mainly little Deadpools in an impressive array of diversity. She never gave him the same one twice.

" Peter." Max says calmly, like grabbing the attention of an anxious dog.

Peter instantly responds to the call, his nails digging into the rubber ball as he glares over his shoulder at the visitor.

His gaze becomes surprisingly ever so slightly less harsh before he stands up. Letting the ball drop to the ground as he makes his why to stand across from Max.

" I brought something for you." She says holding up the toy for him to see before putting it in a box. The box being only form of an entrance to the room since the door had been shut behind Peter.

He picks up the red object once its transported to his side of the glass.

" I brought Someone here to see you Peter." She says after he observes the plushie.

Peter glances up from the closely held additional comfort object to regard her words.

The door clicks as it unlocks, the mercenary glances at the guards once before entering the room.

" Wade!" Peter cries out, instantly on top of the Glass trying to get as close to Wade as possible.

The overly excited response slightly sets a small, unsettling feeling on the Merc. He rechecks to reassure himself his shields to the interaction are up. He won't break.

" Hi Peter." He says evenly as he comes closer to the glass.

( he's different...)

[ Almost child like...]

" What took you so long? I've been waiting." Peter says though his eyes still bright.

" I've been busy." Wade says. He almost feels like withdrawing away from the glass. This wasn't right. Why isn't Peter angry? Why isn't he crying? He's just.... Innocent. Not Peter.

Peter nods. Looking at something over his shoulder as he seems to think for a moment. It's quite for a long minute before Peter perks again.

" I got it off. It's finally gone." Peter smiles before looking at his wrist.

Wade's eyes follow Peter's faze and a sick feeling rises in his stomach as he looks at the scared pale skin. Sratch marks running along the heel of his hand, up to his his mid forearm. The same on the back side of his arm.

" You did." Wade responds simply not to leave Peter without and answer as he slowly looks at Max for some sort of explanation.

Max looks at the blank white eyes of the Deadpool mask. " Did that soon after containment. There was evidence he'd been trying before. But after he snapped..."

" I thought they're supposed to be unbreakable. The timers are unbreakable bonds."

" They are.... But it's not the soulmate bond that's they hold." She looks back at Peter. " He broke his bond of debt to death." She says. " That's what the timers really are. All the do is keep you tied to the fate of death with the reward of a soulmate."

" And if he broke the bond?" Wade asks turning back to look at Peter who was watching them, listening as much as his advanced hearing would allow him with the glass while the conversation wasn't meant for him to hear.

" She can't take him."

" And if you give him a new stopwatch?"

" We don't know what that would do. It could kill either of you. Could make his state worse." Max says.

" State worse?"

" We thought he was unstable when we contained him... When the watch came off that's when he started to really change. We aren't sure what's wrong.... I hoped maybe someone he trusts would be able to help him... Even after the last note you left on he still loves you. He cried out for you all night before he managed to get the timer off."

[ Is our Peter even still here?]

( You can see him. He's locked inside of himself. Look at his eyes. He's hidden beneath the glaze over eyes. Trapped out from his world.)

The shield finally crumbles.

" I just want my Baby boy back." Wade whispers, reaching a hand out to the glass on the other side of Peter's.

The arachnid cocks his head as he look at Wade. Hearing his Soulmates statement. The name stirring something deep inside of him. Something inside of him trying to get out.

" I won't ever let you go again." Peter says. A flicker of himself being allowed to shine through the unstable ocean trying to drown him. " I Promise." He says looking Wade in the eyes


	83. Chapter 83

Two weeks later...

Peter bounces excitedly on his feet, waiting in anticipation. He watches from where he's been told to stand until the door shuts, too excited and currently well enough fee not to have the urge to run.

Wade walks into the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

" Okay Peter. You can move." A female voice announces over a hidden intercom.

Not needing to be further told Peter launches at Wade in a startling speed, the Mercenary takes a millisecond to consider he's being attacked.

Peter's arms wrap around Wade tightly.

" I missed you," Peter says.

" I missed you too Baby boy. " Wade says quietly as he hugs his spider back tightly. Maybe even a little to tightly but neither complain.

[ Doesn't he realize what we did brought him to this?]

Peter pulls away after a long moment. To look at Wade with large glazed over eyes, reminding Wade that Peter really wasn't quite here.

" Want to see my drawings?" Peter asks in the childish excitement that wasn't him... Wade would have preferred the Spider of this. At least he knew Peter was still there when he we like that.

" - Since I'm pretty sure you won't understand my work I'm doing for Banner."

Wade looks at him. Surprised that they would still let Peter work.

" Sure." 

________________________________________________________________________________

Six weeks...

" Wade I want out. Can't you let me out?" Peter asks looking at Wade regretfully from his side of the glass.

The glaze wasn't as thick. Continuously growing lighter the longer Wade stayed. Only what parts of the glaze that left was being filled with the Spider. Causing Peter to grow restless. Needing to move and no longer entertained with the simple and safe toys he was allowed. His sanity was ever so slowly returning... And so was his urge to hunt. No longer satisfied with the livestock blood given to him in foam cups.

" No I can't." Wade says watching his boy.

" But why?" Peter questions. Giving him the look of a denied and rejected child.

[ We would know wouldn't we.]

" They won't let me."

Peter stares at him solemnly before looking down and leaning his read against the window. A puff of air fogging it momentarily near his nose.

Peter's showing. But he's still not there yet...

________________________________________________________________________________

Five months...

Peter practically hums with energy as he waits next to Wade. Obediently staying put as for the first time in the seven months Peter had been locked in the room he is being given the option of going outside.

It had taken Wade, Max and Stark over two weeks and a mountain of paper work to get permission for Peter to be released.

Of course under strict watch, his baby sitters under direct order to shoot to kill if Peter went off the handle.

Course Peter didn't know...

They are lead out of the building and allowed to walk freely As Max tracked by ground, Clint following atop the buildings and Stark watching from the skies.

( Each one of them had something to do with the air...)

Peter looked at the world with wide and excited eyes. Thrilled to see the sun again, feel the breeze. Everything was new to him again.

The thrill that Pierced Wade when he gave Peter his camera would forever be remembered as he watched his Peter smile genuinely before snapping a picture of Wade before he could blink. Peter was there. His Peter was standing next to him.

...

By the time Peter was forced to return back to his cell the Spider had replaced Peter. It later partially consumed by the glaze, but not completely.

________________________________________________________________________________

Eleven months...

" Wade I want to go home." Peter says softly, not looking at the Merc as he blankly stares at a white wall. The glaze was gone. It had been for a while. Peter only having episodes once in a while with the appearance of Spider tossed in here or there.

On one surprise occasion of meeting the Hunter when the Merc visited he had been greeted by a soulmate who almost seemed to act like he was in a heat.

( like those really hot Alpha, Beta and Omega fics out there. He even smelt like he was in heat.)

[ Dear god what if he was...]

( Oh I hope.)

" I'm trying everything I can." Wade says as he pulls Peter a little closer to his chest.

" I miss being Spider-Man."

" I know you do..."

" I want you to move in with me." Peter says after a while. " I... Understand if you don't want to, but I was going to ask before.... Before everything. But then stuff happened."

" Of course I want to move in with you Peter." Wade says.

"Don't do it out of pity because of what happened." Peter says.

" I'll never do anything out of Pity. You know how much I dislike it." Wade says.

Peter sits up and turns to looks at him. Pulling the Deadpool mask off to look at Wade without the barrier.

" Let me see you say it." He says adjusting to sit on Wade's lap.

" Peter, I promise you that for any reason and through and over any Obstacle I'll follow you wherever you want me to or even if you don't, because I love you. I'll never leave you again. I'm forever connected to you and I'll never let myself forget that ever again. "


	84. epilogue

Peter lays contently in Wade's embrace. Their sweaty skin becoming cold as a ceiling fan blows air about the room. The ring on his finger glinting from the small amount of light in through the window of their new home.

Their small cat jumping up onto the lover's bed and wedging herself between the two warm, naked bodies.

Numerous pictures are hung around the room, many of each other together or of individuals taken by the other partner.

A crumple of used red and blue spandex sits in the corner from where it had been thrown after a nights work of swinging. A leather one more nicely hanging in the closet along with an organized arsenal of weapons. A folded, black suit hidden deeply in the closet from where it is only brought out for missions requiring its use.

Peter quietly sighs in his sleep as he dreams. Dreams filled with no timers, bodies or blood. Just them. Just he and his soulmate. Letting him cherish more of his love. A life he would never allow to escape again.

No more anger...

No more hate.

Only love.....*

 

 

Some are meant to earn a happy ending. Some learn it. Most dream of it but never set out to find it.

Never blame yourself or your soulmate for something neither of you can control.

Promise never to expect immediate happiness with your soulmate. For there is no such thing. Standing true to them until the end, through the problems and pain is what makes you their soulmate.

Fate can make mistakes. And sometimes the cost is dear.

Never expect the best from your soulmate.... Because they are only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm amazed that all of you stuck around for so long. This has been a very long story and I'm so thankful for all of your support. I love each and every one of you for all your comments and kudos. Seeing such familiar usernames in my notifications really made my day. I would wait excitedly for your opinions and comments. A special thanks to all of you.
> 
> I'm sorry that after my performances my updating pattern became sketchy and i'm hoping to end that pattern for the future. This story does have a sequel on wattpad that wont be posted here until its finished and I have other exclusive Stopwatch bonus stories underway. I'll post more of my already completed works and once again thank you to each and every one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. Please comment. (\\(^^)/)


End file.
